


Acting like a fool

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternative Lifestyles, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Soul Mark, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, no knitting or mating or anything like that this is VERY WHOLESOME I SWEAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: daily lives of Chengcheng and Justin as they figure out how this whole thing works【 a collection of their little moments 】





	1. You love who you love

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng is scared and Zhengting assures him

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

“Justin! Justiiiin!! Jiaaastiiiin!!!” Chengcheng’s voice can be heard throughout the house as he opens the connecting door and walks in to yell, “HUANG MINGHAO! TIME TO WAKE UP!” the lump on the bed groans and moves to hug the duvet. 

A smile unknowingly forms on Chengcheng’s face as he sat on the bed. “Come on, Stin. Time for school.” he urges with a soft voice while patting the younger’s head. Justin leans to his touch and it made his smile widen.                                                       

“Don’t. Want. To. Sleep. More. Please.” Justin muffled. Chengcheng gently taps his head before pulling him up. He lousily sat up for a second before draping his upper body on Chengcheng’s lap. 

“Please Cheng.” Justin pleaded, looking up at him with one eye. Chengcheng shakes his head. “Nope! You gotta go to school today.” the former pouts and it took Chengcheng’s everything to ignore it and not give in (again). 

When Justin realized the older wouldn’t back down, he sat up and huffs. “Fine! But you’re carrying me to my bathroom!” he demanded with arms crossed over his chest. 

“As if I don’t do that every single day.” Chengcheng sarcastically retorted as he stood up and pick him up bridal style. Justin smiles sweetly before kissing his cheek. “Thanks.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“GOOD MORNING!” Justin loudly greets while entering the dining area with Chengcheng following behind. “Good morning Stin!” Zeren greeted back as they high fived. Quanzhe only nodded, too busy stuffing his mouth with pancake. 

Xinchun then walks in with two plates of strawberry pancakes. “One for our baby omega.” he stated while placing the plate in front of Justin who grinned at him before digging in. 

“And one for our baby alpha.” he continued as he places the other plate in front of Chengcheng who frowned. “I’m not a baby anymore! I’m already legal!” he childishly whined. “Okay. Sorry!” 

Justin is already halfway with his pancakes when he noticed something. “Where’s Ting-ge and Wenjun-ge?” he asked after gulping the orange juice Chengcheng wordlessly handed. 

“They left early for an urgent meeting. Ting-ge said he left your allowance on your desk.” Zeren answered as he stood up to put his plate on the sink. “Cheng, you don’t have classes today right?” 

“Yup. Just leave the dishes there. I’ll wash it after I drive them to school.” Zeren sends him a thankful smile. “Alright. I gotta go. You coming, Chun-ge?” the older nods as he finishes his coffee. “Let me just get my bag.” 

“Okay. I’ll wait for you in the garage.” Zeren then turns to the younger ones. “Justin and Quanzhe behave in school, alright? Chengcheng, drive safely.” the three chorused “Yes, ge!” before continuing with their breakfast.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

As soon as the car parked, Quanzhe unlocks the door. “Thanks, Cheng-ge! I’ll see you at lunch, Stin!” he went out of the car without looking back that made Chengcheng and Justin chuckle. 

“Guess he didn’t want to see this huh?” the older muttered before placing a firm kiss on the younger’s forehead. Justin softly laughs, leaning to the touch. “Will you pick us up later?” 

“Don’t you want me to?” Chengcheng asked back with a frown. “Of course I want to! That’s why I’m asking dummy.” the older taps his mouth. “Ya. I’m older than you.” Justin shrugs with a smirk. “So? You’re still Fan dumb dumb to me.” 

Chengcheng glares but Justin only stuck his tongue out before unbuckling his seatbelt. He grabs his bag before smiling innocently. “I’ll see you later, ge.” he was about to open the door when the older locks it from his side. 

Justin turns around confused. “What? The bell is about to ring.”  Chengcheng looks at him seriously. “Be careful with the people around you, Justin. Don’t interact with other alphas too much. _You’re mine_.” 

Justin sighed before muttering under his breath. “You’re not my official alpha yet.” Chengcheng heard it so he grasps his wrist a bit tight. “I’m serious, Huang Minghao.” that instantly made the younger submit with a nod.

“Okay. Can I _please_ go now? I can’t be late.” Chengcheng let go with a sigh. “Behave, Stin. _Please._ ” Justin nods again before going out of the car. “Drive safely, Cheng.” he reminded before closing the door with a wave.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

« Ge? »

« Yes, Cheng? »

« Are you free for lunch? »

« Yes. Why? Do you need me to come home? »

« No. Can I go to your office? Or can we meet at a nearby resto? »

« Let’s meet at Yuehua Diner. »

« Okay. Thanks, ge. »

« You okay, Cheng? »

« Yes. I just need to ask something. »

« Alright. I’ll see you later then. Be careful when you drive. »

« Yes, ge. » 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Sorry I’m a bit late, ge.” Chengcheng apologizes as he sat down in front of the older. “It’s fine. I already ordered your favorite.” the other responded with a smile. “This is why you’re the best, Ting-ge.” he complimented with a grin. 

Zhengting scoffs. “Whatever.” he then paused to stare and was about to speak when Chengcheng spoke. “Let’s talk after we eat, ge.” Zhengting can only sigh in return. Nothing can stop him with his stubbornness. _Well, except for one._  

Once they finished eating, Zhengting props his elbow on the table before resting his head on his hand. “Talk.” he sternly demanded. Chengcheng suddenly becomes quiet, looking out the window and Zhengting lets him take his time. 

He knows Chengcheng still finds it hard to open up even if they’ve known each other for three years. After a while, Chengcheng spoke in a whisper. “Come again? I’m sorry but you’re whispering to yourself, Cheng.” 

Chengcheng took a deep breath before looking at him. “Am I the right alpha for Minghao?” Zhengting froze then blinked twice before signaling to let him take it in. He thought he’s joking but he only calls Justin by his birth name when he’s serious. 

And although it’s a heavy question, it’s also one that he shouldn’t even have to ask because they all know the answer. Well, obviously Chengcheng himself doesn’t. “Where is this coming from, Cheng?” Zhengting carefully inquired. 

Chengcheng shrugs. “I just… I don’t know… I just thought of it this morning while washing the dishes.” Zhengting eyed him. “ _Fan Chengcheng_ ” he retorted with that voice of his that means he knows that’s not it. 

Chengcheng suddenly finds the table interesting. “It’s just… I don’t want to lose him, ge. He’s become an important part of my life now and I just…” he lets out a shuddering sigh. 

“Wh-what if… what if I can’t be the perfect alpha for him? What if he’s supposed to be with a female alpha or another male? What if he doesn’t _even_ need an alpha? What will I do then, ge?” 

Zhengting easily saw the fear in his eyes so he held his hand tight. “Cheng, I want you to listen to me, okay?” the younger nods. “Chengcheng, I’ve known Justin since he’s literally in diapers. I’ve watched him grow---” he lightly shakes his head. 

“Actually, I _raised_ him. And I raised that kid to _always_ choose what makes him happy. No matter what the society thinks. I can clearly see that _you_ make him happy, Cheng. And that’s more than enough for me. _For him._ ” 

Zhengting squeezed his hand. “Cheng, we _aren’t_ made to be perfect. We all make mistakes and we all have our shortcomings.” he smiles at him, full of assurance and understanding. “Maybe Justin is not the perfect omega for you too.” 

Chengcheng was about to protest but Zhengting squeezes his hand again. “But as long as you make each other happy, as long as you love each other genuinely. I don’t think you should be thinking about such things.” 

Zhengting smiles reassuringly. “Just look at me and Kun. We’re both male alphas in a healthy _and_ loving relationship. We both don’t care what the society thinks. _You love who you love._ Whatever first _and_ second gender they may have.” 

Zhengting paused to let his words sink in. “So let yourself be happy with whoever makes you laugh like no one else can. And that’s Justin, right?” an unconscious smile graces Chengcheng’s lips. 

A smile that only appears when he’s thinking of Justin or just by simply looking at him. Chengcheng didn’t need to answer. _His smile says it all and more._ Zhengting then let go of his hand. “Stop overthinking, okay?” Chengcheng nods.

“Thanks, ge.” Zhengting pats his head. “It’s nothing. You should know by now that you can talk to me about anything.” he reminded just as his phone beeped. “I need to go back. Are you staying here?” Chengcheng shakes his head. “I’ll head home.” 

Before they part ways, Zhengting hugs him as he whispers. “He loves you and I can guarantee you that he wants you to be his alpha.” Chengcheng tightens the hug. “Thank you, ge. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	2. I want to know if you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng is worried and Justin is a blushing mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

“Who hurt Justin?” is the first thing Chengcheng asked as soon as he got home. Startling Wenjun who’s watching a yoyo competition in the entertainment area. His eyebrows knitted as he asks. “What are you talking about?” 

Chengcheng pouts before turning around with a huff. “Where’s Justin?” he asked no one in particular as he moves to find said person. “Stin! Justin! Where are you!” 

Zeren went out of the office room and halts him. Chengcheng glares and the older held his hands up. “I don’t know what this is about but he’s been staying in his room the whole day.” 

Chengcheng wordlessly turned and hurriedly went upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Zeren watches in confusion but eventually shrugs and lets him handle whatever it is. 

Chengcheng opens the door of Justin’s room to find it empty. He was about to check the bathroom when he noticed the connecting door ajar. He stomps towards it and yanks it open, startling the sitting burrito on his bed. 

“Cheng! You scared me!” Justin exclaimed with wide eyes. He blinks and Chengcheng is already by his side, hugging him tight that confused him. “You okay, Cheng?” he worriedly asked. 

Chengcheng slightly pulled away. “Are _you_ okay? What’s wrong? Tell me and I’ll---“ Justin cuts him off with a finger on his lips. “Relax. Where is this coming from?” Chengcheng pulls the finger to interlace it with his. 

“I felt it. I had this tingling feeling that something isn’t right. And I’m sure it concerns you because I don’t care this much about anyone else. So tell me! What is it? Did anyone hurt you? Tell me who---“ 

He was cut off when Justin pulls him in a hug. His arms automatically hugging back but the younger is already pulling away with a grin as he pokes his nose. “Nothing’s wrong, Cheng.” 

Chengcheng frowns, not believing at all. “Really! I’ve been watching movies all day and most of them are sad ones. That’s why I’m like this!” Justin added as he gestures on his self-made burrito. 

Chengcheng looks at him with scrutinizing eyes. Justin sighed. “Look!” he says while pointing at the flat screen on the wall, which is currently showing the ending credits of a dog movie. 

 _That’s_ when relief took over Chengcheng’s whole being. He’s been worried for half the course of his shift at the café and as soon as the clock ticked 5 pm, he hurriedly clocked out and dashed to his car. 

So now that he can relax, he took a deep breath before burying his face on Justin’s neck. “You got me _so_ worried. I couldn’t even focus on work because I badly wanted to go home and check on you.” 

“You’re being Fan dumb dumb again. You could’ve called y’know. Also, you should stop hanging out with Ting-ge. His overprotectiveness is rubbing on you.” Chengcheng pulls away, pouting. 

“I’m not! I didn’t have my phone with me. I forgot it here. And I’m overprotective of you because you’re my omega and I care about you. A lot.” Chengcheng genuinely responded. 

Justin’s cheeks felt warm but he masked it with an eye roll. “You worry too much, Mr. Fan. I may be an omega but I’m very much capable of handling myself more than just fine. I’ve been raised to be an alpha, remember?” 

Chengcheng stares at him for a minute before he moves to undo the burrito. He then laid on the bed, pulling the younger along before draping the blanket over them. 

He pulls Justin close and tucks the younger’s head under his chin, close to his heart. The latter’s arm automatically wrapping on his waist pulling him closer. They stayed like that until Chengcheng softly spoke. 

“ _I know_ you’re a strong omega. And although we aren’t mated yet, you’re _still_ mine and I want to take care of you. So will you please be ever so kind and just let me do it? It’s the least I can do for now, Stin.”

Chengcheng pulled away so he can stare at him again. Justin stares back, eyes twinkling with fondness. He mouthed an “Okay” that made the older beam. He places a kiss on his forehead then he playfully grins. 

“Think of it as practice because I’m telling you as early as now. I’m going to be the most overprotective of you when we become officially official. Ting-ge won’t even stand a chance.” 

Chengcheng smirks as he saw the panic that instantly became annoyance on Justin’s eyes. The younger groans and lightly smacks his chest. “Oh my gosh! I’m starting to rethink my life choices!” he dramatically whined. 

Chengcheng laughs wholeheartedly. His boyfriend can be pretty dramatic when he wants to be (he got it from Zhengting) and he finds it really endearing than annoying. 

Justin smacks him again, this time a bit harsher. “Ya! It’s not funny!” Chengcheng slowly calms down with a grin. “Sorry. It’s just… you’re being way too cute again, Stin.” said person blushes hard that amused Chengcheng to no end. 

He was about to tease him when Justin buried his face on his chest, mumbling incoherently. He can only understand a few ‘stupid cheeks’ ‘Fan dumb dumb’ that made him softly chuckle as he hugs the younger tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	3. Don't let me easily fall into this sweet trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng is whipped right at the very beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2015

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝ 

It all started when Chengcheng moved from Shanghai to Beijing all by himself. Two years after he presented as an alpha. He came from a well-known family and grew up being spoon-fed with _almost_ everything. 

Despite that, he knows he won’t survive the ‘real’ world if he continues with that lifestyle. So he gathered enough courage to ask his parents if he can live on his own preferably somewhere far from home.

Chengcheng was nervous because he knew his parents are strict. So he sighed in relief when they both agreed and even told him how proud they are of him for making such a decision. 

Although they made a deal that he will still be attending a private academy and they will still send him allowance every week until he turns legal enough to find a part-time job. 

Chengcheng then moved to a decent apartment near his new academy a month before school starts. Since then he learned how to wake up on his own, clean the place, and wash the dishes. 

He tried doing the laundry once but instantly failed when he forgot to separate the colored ones to the white ones, resulting on a big patch of red on a white polo. Thus he decided to have them be washed by the laundry shop down the street. 

Chenghceng didn’t have much choice but to always eat out or else all he’d be eating is instant noodles because that’s the only thing he can cook. So he usually resorts to fast food chains and convenience stores for his stomach needs.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

On his first day of class, Chengcheng is a nervous wreck. He didn’t want to be the ‘new student’ yet he had no choice since he _literally_ just transferred. Also because of the fact that he’s shy enough to not make friends unless they approach him first. 

Which is another problem because he knows he looks intimidating and it makes anyone instantly stay away from him. Fortunately, the class president, Linong, is kind enough to befriend him while they tour the academy. 

He even persuaded Chengcheng to eat lunch with him and his friends. He thought Linong’s friends are more likely their classmates. But it turns out to be younger students named Quanzhe and Minghao or Justin, as he prefers to be called. 

He learned that Quanzhe was just a year below while Justin is two years younger. He also learned that they’ve been in the academy since primary school and had been friends since then. 

The conversation flowed comfortably as they throw questions back and forth while eating lunch. Before the break ends, Quanzhe invited him to play after school. “Come on! It’s going to be fun! I’m sure the geges will like you.” 

Chengcheng was about to decline because he didn’t want to intrude but the three pouted and he can only sigh before nodding. “Yey! We’re going to have so much fun!” Justin cheerfully exclaimed that made him smile. 

“Wait! Are you all living in the same house?” he asked when he processed the information. Linong shakes his head. “The two of them, yes. I live right across from them.” he answered with a blinding smile. 

Chengcheng turned to the two. “So you guys are related?” Justin shakes his head. “Nope! We don’t live with our parents.” Quanzhe continues for him. “We live with four geges. One of them is his cousin and another one is _technically_ his parent.” 

“Ya! Ting-ge is technically _our_ parent!” Justin argued. Quanzhe shrugs. “He’s the one who _raised_ you, Stin.” the former frowned but didn’t protest. Chengcheng then carefully asks. “Uhh… if you don’t mind me asking, why did he raise you?” 

There’s a pause that almost made him take back his words but Justin shrugs with a smile. “My parents died in a plane crash when I was five. I was raised by the Zhu’s so I became really close to their only son who happens to be Zhengting-ge.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Chengcheng immediately apologized. Justin tentatively pats his shoulder. “It’s okay. I don’t really remember them since they’ve been busy with the family business so I didn’t grow up with them anyway.” 

Chengcheng wanted to say something more but Justin sends him a cheeky smile. “If you’re still feeling bad about it then you can just let me win in Mario Kart later.” the younger playfully said that made him scoff. “Nope! You win on your own.” 

[Later that day, Chengcheng let Justin won on Mario Kart. Hoping no one noticed he did it on purpose but he knew he failed when Justin smirked at him after.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	4. Warmth wraps around my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng is confused and Wenjun gave him options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2016

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Chengcheng easily became close with everyone, especially the four who lives with Quanzhe and Justin. 

And how can he not when Zhengting demanded him to eat dinner with them every day, the moment he told them he lives alone and didn’t know how to cook anything than instant noodles. 

He got an earful of how unhealthy it is and how fast food may taste delicious but is honestly a hazard on his body if it’s all he’ll be eating every day. Since then, he’s been eating healthily in their house that looks like a mansion to him. 

Chengcheng learned that they’re the ones who invested in the house with their own money. He discovered that Zhengting is the owner of ZT Inc., a notable company in Beijing _and_ Shanghai. 

And that Justin is the sole heir of Huang Enterprises, another renowned company, not just in Beijing but also around the country. While Wenjun, Xinchun, Zeren, and Quanzhe came from well-known families as well. 

Despite all that, he admires how down to earth they are. They don’t have housekeepers, drivers or anything like that. They’re the ones who do the dishes, clean the entire house, do the laundry, cook their own meals and drive on their own. 

Although the older four have their own cars, they like to carpool so as to lessen pollution and they even have a schedule on who will drive and pick up the youngest two to and from school. 

They may be a bunch of wealthy boys but they’re very organized and responsible for themselves and the people they’re living with. Chengcheng finds their dynamic engaging and he wished to be a part of it. 

By summer, his wish came true when Zhengting offered him the spare room. “You practically live here anyway.” the older reasoned out and Chengcheng couldn’t even argue because he does spend most of his time there. 

He often plays with Linong, Quanzhe, and Justin whenever they don’t have classes and most especially on the weekends. Half of his clothes even moved into Justin’s walk-in closet because he often spends the night. 

Chengcheng consulted his parents and they agreed after Zhengting promised them that he’d look after him. So he moved in the very next day and his room is right beside Justin’s with a connecting door. 

It used to be Zhengting’s room before he moved to the farthest room away from Justin’s when he became official with Xukun. As he reasoned out, “I can’t traumatize my baby!” No one even dared to question him or _whatever_ he meant by it. 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Chengcheng and Justin became closer ever since and were literally the best of friends despite the age gap. Yet there’s something that’s been bothering him ever since he moved in. 

“Can I ask you something ge?” he shyly asked while they’re playing chess at the back patio. “Anything.” Wenjun replied as he took his turn. Chengcheng cleared his throat. “Uhh… has Justin always been like that?”

Wenjun looks confused. “Like what _exactly?_ Enthusiastic and loud?” he shakes his head. “Uhm… clingy I guess?” he hesitantly answered. Wenjun fondly smiles. “Yup! The Zhu’s babied him so he naturally becomes clingy to anyone older.” 

Wenjun then quirks an eyebrow. “May I know why you’re asking?” Chengcheng took his turn as he frowns. “Why isn’t he clinging on me then? I’m older too.” he questioned back instead of answering. 

Wenjun subtly observed him and finds the answer to his question. _Aha! Ting-ge’s right._ He hides a smirk with the back of his hand. “Maybe because he respects your space and doesn’t want to offend you.” 

“Why would he offend me by clinging on me?” Chengcheng asked still with a frown. Wenjun arches an eyebrow. “ _Cheng,_ just the other day, you shove Zeren when he clung on your back.” 

“Because he’s heavy!” he instantly retorted. “And Justin isn’t?” Wenjun asked with mirth. Chengcheng looks away, suddenly finds the pool interesting. “He’s… different.” he mumbled. 

Wenjun didn’t bother hiding his smirk. “If you want him to cling on you then tell him he’s the only one allowed.” Chengcheng abruptly looks at him scandalized. “Ge! I can’t tell him that! That’s… embarrassing.” 

To his expense, Wenjun laughs out loud. Chengcheng profusely blushes and tosses a pillow but he’s fast enough to dodge it and throw it back. Chengcheng glares that made Wenjun mock surrender. 

“Okay, I’ll give you another option then.” Wenjun offered. “If you can’t directly tell him then show it.” Chengcheng tilts his head. “Show? How?” Wenjun rolls his eyes. “Be the clingy one, _duh!_ ” he sarcastically fired back. 

“Justin may not look smart but he is and he’ll get the message instantly.” Chengcheng contemplated then he raised an eyebrow. “And if it doesn’t work?” Wenjun sighed. “You’re left with no choice but to tell him directly then.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng tries Wenjun’s suggestion the next day. It’s Friday, which means movie night with Justin at either of their rooms. They’re currently at the latter’s room, lying side by side on the bed while Now You See Me 2 plays on the flat screen. 

He suddenly feels the same nervousness he felt on his first day in the academy. Though he couldn’t understand _why_ he’s nervous when they’re best friends and it's not like there’s something to be nervous about. 

Chengcheng ignores it and slowly inched closer to the younger before casually (as casual as he can) placing an arm around his shoulders. Justin stiffened. He was about to say sorry and pull away but the latter moves. 

Justin shifts closer and plants his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist wordlessly. Chengcheng paused as an unconscious smile appears. He’s suddenly feeling lightheaded by the overwhelming emotions in his heart. 

It took him a minute before he props his chin on Justin’s hair, squeezing his shoulder blade at the same time. _You can cling on me._ He couldn’t see it but he’s sure Justin is smiling as he feels his hold on him tightens. _Okay. I will._  

[Since that Friday night, Justin clings on him every chance he gets and Chengcheng lets himself indulge on it. He promptly ignores the questioning looks Zeren and Quanzhe gives him + the older three’s knowing looks and annoying smirks.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	5. I've been bewitched by love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng is curious and Zhengting warns him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Summer, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝ 

There’s a knock on the door then Zhengting’s head pops in. “Cheng?” said person is currently laying idly on his bed. Chengcheng slightly raised his hand to gesture the older to come in. 

Zhengting sat by his side, eyes cautiously looking at him. “A penny for your thoughts?” Chengcheng spares him a glance before placing an arm over his eyes. “Ge…” he starts off quietly. 

“How did you…” he paused to gather his thoughts. Zhengting lets him take his time, quietly waiting. “How did you know you fell for Kun-ge?” he quietly asked. “Why the sudden interest?” Zhengting smirks, already knowing what this is about. 

“Just because.” Chengcheng nonchalantly answered while Zhengting lies beside him. “It differs on people. Zhangjing-ge knew he fell in love when he bumped to Yanjun-ge at his own café. Love at first sight, he said.” 

Zhengting then smiles, memories from a year ago flashed on his mind. “I knew I fell for Kun a year after we met. We’re casually hanging out in his studio, listening to his upcoming album. On a certain song, I don’t know who started it but we just stared at each other until it ended.” 

Zhengting happily sighs. “I’m not sure if you’ll understand but… in that moment, his eyes lured me in and I found myself drowning in them but it wasn’t suffocating. As cheesy as it may sound, it felt like I’m on cloud nine and that’s how I knew _._ ” 

Zhengting glances at him before carefully asking, “May I know where is this coming from? Are you perhaps…?” Chengcheng groans and turns over to lie on his stomach. 

Zhengting chuckles as he pats his back. “Do I know her? Or should I say… _him?_ ” Chengcheng couldn’t see it but he knew the older is smirking. “Ge!” he childishly whined. 

“What?” Zhengting ‘innocently’ questioned. “I’m just laying down options!” Chengcheng abruptly sat up, back on him. “Fine! It’s _him!_ ” Zhengting smirks but he wants to hear it directly. 

“Okay, so it’s a him. Who is him then?” he taunted that made the younger groan again. “You know who I’m talking about.” Zhengting smirks wider. “No I don’t.” he quickly retorted that made Chengcheng turn around to glare at him. 

He instantly puts on an innocent look with his head tilting in fake confusion. Chengcheng glares harder before puffing out a breath. “Huang Minghao” he mumbled. 

Zhengting smiles wide, eyes crinkling in happiness because _finally! Some character development!_ “So let me get this right, you’re _finally_ acknowledging that you love Justin more than a best friend?” he asked with the same mirth Chengcheng saw on Wenjun’s face before. 

“What do you mean by finally?” he asked back, eyebrows knitting. “You two have been dancing around each other for a while now. The rest of us are just waiting for both of you to acknowledge the feelings you _obviously_ have for each other. You’re a loser though.” 

Chengcheng’s heart stops when the older mentioned ‘both’. _Does that mean this isn’t an unrequited love?_ He chose to ignore it for a while because the last sentence irked him. “And by loser you mean?” 

Zhengting smirks again and Chengcheng is starting to get annoyed because it means he _knows_ something. “Figure it out on your own.” the older then pats his head. “If you love him then you should tell him.” 

“And what if he doesn’t feel the same?” the younger counterattacked almost immediately. Zhengting scoffs. “That’s impossible.” Chengcheng simply pouts that made the older sigh in defeat. 

“It’s much better if it comes from him. So confess soon.” Chengcheng lies back on the bed. “I’ll think about it.” Zhengting smacks his tummy that made him yelp. “What’s that for!” the older glares, “You won’t think about it! You’ll do it soon!” 

Chengcheng was quick to argue. “I can’t! I still have to gather the courage to _actually_ do it!” Zhengting then gave him a challenging look. “ _Fine._ Be that way. But don’t come running to me when _someone else_ starts courting Justin.” 

Chengcheng is suddenly on his feet, eyes boring holes on his bed. “Say that again.” he dangerously uttered but it didn’t have any effect on Zhengting as he casually shrugs. 

“I think you forgot about the fact that Stin is an omega, who also happens to be _very_ friendly and easily clings on anyone he’s comfortable with.” Zhengting stood up and walks towards the door. 

“So if I were you, I’d confess as soon as possible.” he opens it and paused, “Lunch is ready, by the way. Come down soon.” he added before leaving Chengcheng to ponder things on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	6. Can't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wants assurance and Zhengting gives him more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Spring, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Zhengting walks into his office and was greeted by a boy lounging on his swivel chair; feet comfortably up on his desk while playing something on his phone based on the loud sound effects.

From the looks of it, the boy hasn’t noticed him. Probably too concentrated on whatever he’s playing so Zhengting fakes a cough. The boy got startled but eventually grins at him. 

“Oh! You’re back! How did the meeting go, ge?” the younger casually greeted, still not moving from his position. Zhengting raised an eyebrow. “First of all, put down your feet and get out of my chair, Justin.” said person pouts but obliges. 

He sat on the couch while Zhengting does the same when he remembered something. “Wait! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be, _I don’t know,_ in school!” he accusingly exclaimed, eyes slowly flaring with anger. 

Justin immediately placed his hands on his shoulders. “Relax Ting-ge. Our classes got canceled for the rest of the afternoon.” Zhengting looks at him with doubt that made the former roll his eyes. “I swear! You can call Quanzhe-ge to confirm!” 

The older kept staring at him before sighing. “Alright. I believe you.” Justin scoffs. “You should do that more often, y’know.” Zhengting arches an eyebrow again. “Are you _testing_ my patience, Huang Minghao?” 

Justin smiled sweetly before returning his attention to his game. Zhengting pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself as he takes a deep breath before looking at the younger again. 

“Then what are you doing here, Stin? Shouldn’t you be at home doing your homework?” Justin shrugs again. “I finished them before going here. I even studied in advance for our next lesson so stop worrying.” 

Zhengting tilts his head in confusion, still not getting why he’s at his office. Not that he minded. Anyone close to him _especially_ his ‘kids’ could visit him whenever they want. 

However, Justin _rarely_ goes to the company. Something about not wanting to feel old yet so something must have happened for this sudden visit. “Baobei” he softly called out, knowing that one word will easily make the younger give in. 

Zhengting watches Justin froze for a moment before closing his phone and taking a deep breath. He places a reassuring hand on his arm. “You can tell me anything, baobei. _You know that._ ” 

Justin fidgets with the hem of his shirt. “Promise me you won’t get mad.” he looks at him with uncertainty. Zhengting’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “Stin, if this is illegal then I’m---“ 

“Ge! It’s not illegal! How and why did you even think it is?” Justin instantly cuts him with a frown. “Then what is it? Why would I get mad if it isn’t illegal? If it’s one of your pranks then I’m already---“ 

This time Justin cuts him off with something he _expected_ but the younger’s outburst still surprised him. “I THINK I’M IN LOVE!” Justin then buried his blushing face in his hands. 

It was quiet for a while that made Justin take a peak between his fingers. What he saw shocked him because Zhengting is smiling really wide. He slowly lowered his hands and went back to fidgeting his shirt. 

“Ge?” he cautiously called out but his eyes are trained on his hands. “It’s Chengcheng, huh?” Zhengting calmly blurted that made Justin abruptly turn to him, eyes wide. 

“H-how…?” he asked but didn’t know how to continue. Zhengting shrugs. “Who else could it be?” his statement made Justin blush. “A-aren’t you… uhh… mad or something?” 

“And why would I get mad?” Zhengting questioned in genuine confusion. Justin looks away before answering. “I don’t know. I just thought you would since I’m the youngest and you’re basically my parent after all. And like I just presented as an omega two years ago.” 

Zhengting smiles fondly, heart swelling with the fact that Justin values him that way. It’s nice to be reminded that he did well in raising him since he rarely tells him. Although Justin shows it with his actions, it’s still nice to hear it from him every now and then. 

With that being said, he engulfs Justin in a tight hug, the younger hugging back automatically. When Zhengting pulls away, a fond smile is still present as he cups Justin’s face with his hands. 

“My little Minghao is growing up so well. I’m proud of you.” Zhengting softly uttered that made Justin smile just as soft. “You raised me, ge. Of course, I’m going to grow up well.” 

Zhengting pats his cheek fondly before a teasing smile appears on his face. “So… Fan Chengcheng huh?” Justin groans but doesn’t move away. “Am I that obvious? Or you just know me well?” 

Zhengting nonchalantly shrugs. “Probably both.” Justin pouts. “Then why is Cheng so oblivious about it?” Zhengting apologetically smiles. “You know how he can be. Chengcheng is like the most oblivious person I know.” 

Justin frowns at that so he quickly adds. “That or he just hasn’t acknowledged his own feelings yet.” the younger seems to light up with that. “Does that mean there’s a possibility he feels the same way?” Zhengting raised an eyebrow. 

“ _Stin._ You’re smart. We both know he treats you differently than others. You _always_ get the special treatment from him. You’re the _only one_ who can cling on him whenever wherever. He _shares_ any food with you when he usually growls at _anyone_ who even _dares_ to ask.” 

Justin is blushing hard but keeps a straight face. “Hmm… so he does feel the same way huh?” Zhengting let go of his face to lightly smack his head. “Ge! What’s that for!” Zhengting rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t be dramatic. I didn’t hit you hard. And that’s for acting like you haven’t noticed those things and _many_ more.” Justin pouts at him as he mutters under his breath. “I just want assurance.” 

Zhengting pitied him; his situation can be hard at times since Chengcheng can be oblivious even with _important_ matters. “We can’t be sure until he confesses but from what I see, you are special to him and he cares about you a lot.” 

Justin looks at him, eyes full of uncertainty and he can see a little bit of fear somewhere, yet he still smiles. “So… you’re not mad that your little Minghao is falling in love?” Zhengting chuckles before giving him an assuring smile. 

“I’m not, baobei. I already prepared myself for this ever since you presented as an omega. I knew there’d come a day when I have to let you go and let someone else take care of you. Although to be honest, if you told me it wasn’t Chengcheng then I’d probably get mad just a little bit.” 

Justin chuckles. “So it’s okay as long as it’s him?” Zhengting shrugs as he stands up. “I’m just glad it’s someone I already know and trust.” the younger quirks an eyebrow. “So you trust me with him?” 

“Yes. And it’s only because _I know_ you’re comfortable with him and he makes you laugh a lot.” Zhengting then smiles fondly. “Also, because he makes you feel safe and protected. Something you used to only feel with me, right?” he ended with a smirk that made Justin blush again. He didn’t answer but they both know _he’s right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	7. Little moments like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is more than contented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Justin is currently enjoying some downtime at the academy’s rooftop. It’s been a hectic week since exams just finished yesterday. Now that he can finally relax, he skips lunch to enjoy an hour on his favorite spot at the academy. 

The sun is up but the clouds are hiding it enough to not burn his skin and the light breeze is enough to lull him to sleep. As he was about to lie down on the bench, he _feels_ (more than he hears) familiar footsteps coming towards him. 

Justin starts counting in his head, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Arms envelop his body, a head tucks on his neck, lips peppering light kisses before he hears his favorite voice. “Who told you to skip lunch?” 

“I knew you’d find me and bring me food, Cheng.” said person scoffs as he sat beside him while handing him a paper bag. Justin grins as he pulls out a grilled cheese sandwich and his favorite banana milk.

“Thanks, Cheng. You’re the best.” Chengcheng scoffs again but didn’t say anything as he moves to sit on the ground, facing him. He lays his head on Justin’s lap, arms around the younger’s legs. 

He shuffles until he found a comfortable position then he closed his eyes. Justin watches him with a smile. It’s always like this whenever he goes ‘missing’ and Chengcheng finds him sitting on a bench at the rooftop. 

Justin loves these little moments. Loves the fact that Chengcheng can find him easily, loves that he knows he skips lunch and remembers to buy his favorite food, and loves whenever he sleeps on his lap because he can stare at him all he wants without the older teasing him. 

Justin runs his fingers thru Chengcheng’s hair; softly massaging it the way he knows the older likes and will help him fall asleep. “Eat first, Stin. You can do that after.” Chengcheng sternly mumbled. “I can eat at the same time, Cheng.” 

“No. Eat first.” Chengcheng quickly retorted. Justin chuckles again. “Alright. But don’t sleep on me yet, okay?” the older only hummed in return. Justin begins eating while staring at him, admiring him for the nth time. 

Justin still can’t believe someone like Chengcheng fell in love with him. He knows _and_ admits he’s a lot to handle. Add the fact that he was raised to be an alpha that made him strong enough to not act like an omega sometimes. 

He also knows his energy and enthusiasm is above average that’s why he used to be afraid of people getting tired of him and eventually leaving. He experienced it more than once back in preschool and some more in primary school until he met Quanzhe and Linong who stayed with him since then. 

Although the fear still lingered in the back of his mind until Chengcheng came. Justin learned that _yes,_ people do get tired but _no,_ not everyone will leave. Some of them just need time to rest and gain enough energy to play with him again. 

With Chengcheng in his life, Justin now knows that sometimes you need to keep still so you can cherish and appreciate the little things. Just like now, he appreciates the light breeze that softly blows Chengcheng’s hair, making him look serene. 

Justin cherishes this exact moment, his boyfriend almost falling asleep on his lap, arms securely around his legs as if afraid he’d suddenly vanish, and the beating of his own heart. 

Contrary to popular belief, _no,_ it isn’t beating fast. His heart is beating steadily and calmly as if it is contented with how things turned out. Which is true because Justin is more than contented with what he has right now. With what they have right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	8. A thought keeps crying out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin thinks Chengcheng is leaving him
> 
> [ Here's some soft ChengStin before an angsty chapter comes your way (: Sorry in advance! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Justin couldn’t concentrate as a lot of things suddenly rushed on his mind. The school year will be over in a few months, which should make him happy. But this time it makes him really sad that he isn’t looking forward to it. Instead, he actually wants the school year to stretch some more. 

He glances at the person beside him, too engrossed in watching the rerun of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Justin kept staring at him with a pout while thinking about how in a few months time he won’t be seeing him in the academy anymore. 

Justin won’t be able to eat lunch with him or watch him play the piano in the music room or go to the arcade after school or study in the library with him. Don’t get him started on how no one will know where to find him when he skips lunch and no one will bring his favorite food anymore. Just the thought of it makes him tear up a bit. 

He was too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the person beside him paused the screen and is now looking at him. Justin blinks twice when a hand caresses his face. “What’s wrong, pumpkin?” the person concernedly asked. 

Justin leans in the touch while closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath before opening them and a pair of worried eyes greets him. Justin tried to smile but fails when it automatically turned upside down. “It’s just… in a few months… you’ll leave me, Cheng.” 

Chengcheng’s eyebrows creased in confusion then the realization hit him that made him chuckle. Justin pouts as he lightly punches his chest. “What’s so funny huh?” the older grins at him. 

“Pumpkin, I’m only _graduating_ from the academy. I’m not leaving you. That won’t happen ever.” Justin visibly blushed that made him smirk. The younger punches his chest again. “You’re leaving me in the academy!” Justin whined. 

That turns Chengcheng’s smirk to a fond smile. His pumpkin is being dramatic again and he’s more than willing to indulge him. “Pumpkin, if only I can bring you with me, I _definitely_ would but sadly I can’t.” he softly uttered. 

Justin was about to protest when he puts his thumb on his lips. “It’s not like I’m attending a university far away. It’s only 15 minutes from here, Stin. I will still drive you to school and pick you up whenever I can.” 

Chengcheng smiles reassuringly but Justin only whines some more. “But it’s different! I won’t see your stupid face anymore or watch you turn into a musical prince whenever you play the piano or eat lunch with you so I can steal your food.” 

Justin paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat because the next thing he’ll say truly breaks his heart. “A-and…” he takes a deep breath then turns to look at anywhere but Chengcheng’s eyes. 

“And no one will know where to find me whenever I skip lunch… no one will bring me my favorite food anymore. No one… will sleep on my lap anymore.” Justin ended with a sniff that alerted the older. 

Chengcheng lifts his chin and he almost regrets it when he saw the tears threatening to fall. He immediately pulls him into a tight hug; an arm around his waist while the other caresses his hair. Justin clings to him tightly, fingers curling on his shirt. 

They stayed like that until Chengcheng feels Justin calming down. He pulls away only to softly bump their foreheads. “Stin, where is this coming from? I know you’ll miss our moments at the academy because _I will too._ But I feel like there’s something more. Will you please tell me, pumpkin?” 

Justin slowly shakes his head. “Can we not talk about it please?” Chengcheng pulls away to frown at him. “Stin. We already established telling each other everything.” his statement made the younger pout but he kept his ground. 

“It’s nothing. Really! Just a silly thing. I’ll get over it soon! Let’s go back to watching---” Chengcheng cuts him off with a peck on his lips. “Huang Minghao. Tell me now or there won’t be cuddle time later.” 

Justin profusely jutted his lips more. “But Cheeeeeeeng!” said person quirks an eyebrow. “Your choice to make, Stin. Choose wisely.” Justin knows there’s no way out of this so he takes a deep breath. 

“It’s just that… I’m just… afraid you won’t have time for me anymore. And like… what if… you find another omega or someone else at the university? What if… that someone turns out to be… more suitable for you? I just… I don’t know if I can handle that, Chengcheng.” he uttered everything without looking at him. 

Chengcheng doesn’t know if he should be happy that his boyfriend loves him this much or he’ll be sad because his omega feels he isn’t suitable for him when all he ever wanted is him and _only_ him. It’s also a little bit funny that not too long ago, he also had the same worry of not being worthy of Justin. _Oh, how tables have easily turned._  

He lifts the younger’s chin once again and locked eyes with him. “Stin, listen very carefully, okay?” Justin hesitantly nods. “Huang Minghao, I, Fan Chengcheng, will _only_ have eyes for you. I already gave you my heart and I don’t have any plans on getting it back.”

Chengcheng paused to grab Justin’s hand and place it on his heart to prove his point. “It’s already yours. _I’m already yours._ ” he sincerely smiled at him. “Pumpkin, I will _always_ have time for you. I’ll make time for you despite how busy I’ll get.” 

He laces their fingers together before continuing. “And we still have all the nights just for the two of us. It’s not like I’d move to a dorm. I’d still live here and we’d still cuddle until we fall asleep.” 

Chengcheng looks at him with genuine eyes and Justin couldn’t stop the blush creeping on his cheeks so he buried his face on his boyfriend’s neck until he deems himself free of the warmth. 

“But I know you’ll be tired most of the time and you’ll most likely fall asleep more often. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing else I’d rather do than watch you sleep but… how can I prove that I can beat you in Mario Kart?” Justin playfully whined with a deep frown. 

“Should I start calling you Justin the idiot? You won’t win against me, Stin.” Chengcheng playfully huffed out. There’s a beat of silence then they burst out laughing at the same time that made them laugh more. 

When Justin recovered, he lightly smacks the older’s arm. “Don’t you dare start calling me an idiot. I’m smarter than you, remember?” Chengcheng tilts his head. “Give me a valid reason and I’ll consider it.” he challenged with a smirk.  _He loves where this is going._  

Justin frowns at him, already knowing what he’s trying to do. He crossed his arms and turns away from him. “I’m not gonna play this favorite game of yours.” he scoffed while grabbing the remote to press play. 

Chengcheng lightly chuckles then he tugs his arm. “Come on, Stin. Indulge me please.” said person vehemently shakes his head. “Nope! Not gonna work, Cheng.” he sternly retorted without looking at him. 

Chengcheng tugs again but Justin is keen on ignoring him because _he’s a strong omega who won’t easily submit._ However, the alpha is really persistent, he keeps tugging him until it starts to annoy Justin so he groans. Chengcheng subtly smiles in victory. _Ha. I won. Again._  

“Cheng I told you---“ Justin was cut off when he turns to see the older giving him his ultimate weakness, the puppy look. Lips pouting and eyes gleaming that may look like tears to outsiders but to Justin, it looks like a glint of mirth more than anything. 

Justin reluctantly sighs. “If I do what you want, can we _please_ go back to watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” Chengcheng excitedly nods but Justin wasn’t done. “ _And_ I’ll get to be big spoon later?” 

Chengcheng frowns that made Justin arch an eyebrow. “You don’t want? Okay. I’ll just cuddle with---“ before he can even finish his sentence, Chengcheng is already moving to sit between his legs, hands grabbing his arms to envelop himself in it. 

“ _Oh?_ We’re cuddling already?” Justin casually asked. “Might as well start now so I can get used to it.” the younger laughs. “Cheng, stop pretending you don’t like it when I volunteer to be the big spoon.” a pinch on his arm made him yelp. 

“Cheng! What’s that for!” he exclaimed as he rubs the part where his boyfriend pinched him. “Stop teasing me and give me a valid reason to not call you Justin the idiot.” Chengcheng stated as he moves to make himself as small as he can. 

Justin smiles, _he keeps denying it but his actions say otherwise._ He tightens his hold on Chengcheng, pulling him close while propping his chin on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to call me whatever that is because…” he leans close to the older’s ear before softly whispering. “I love it when you call me pumpkin.” 

As soon as he said it, Justin quickly snuggled Chengcheng’s neck as he feels the warmth from his neck slowly going towards his cheeks until his ears visibly become red. The older softly chuckles while squeezing the arms around him, promptly ignoring the blush that made its way to his cheeks as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	9. Help me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng goes away and something happens
> 
> [ Sorry for the incoming angst! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Chengcheng pats his boyfriend’s head. “Take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?” the other nods with a smile. “Take care of yourself too.” Chengcheng smiles back. “I’ll return in a few days. Don’t miss me too much.” he teasingly said. 

“Who said I’m gonna miss you? For all I know, _you’d_ be missing me too much.” Justin stuck his tongue out that made him chuckle. “Of course, I will.” Chengcheng proudly grinned. 

Justin rolls his eyes as he pushes him. “Go. You’ll be late.” the older pouts before pulling him close and hugging him tightly. “Be safe, Stin.” said person only nodded in return before letting go and backing away. 

“See you later, Cheng.” the older smiles as he turns to his car. “See you later, pumpkin.” Chengcheng waved before going inside. Justin watches the car pull out from the garage and stayed by the gate until he couldn’t see it anymore.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

The next day, Justin and Quanzhe went to the arcade to bond since it’s been a while when it’s just the two of them. The arcade wasn’t full that day, only a few were inside so they were mostly free to play anything. 

It was all fun and games until a group of male alphas from the neighboring academy came. Quanzhe was enjoying Mortal Kombat when one of the alphas told him to move away. He easily got nervous that made him froze on the stool. 

When he didn’t move, the alpha’s jaw clenched and was about to yell at him and shove him away when Justin came to his side. “He got here first!” he exclaimed in annoyance. 

The alpha glares at him. “I don’t care! I want to play this game so this friend of yours should go away!” Justin didn’t back down, he moved in front of Quanzhe to protect him better. 

“You’re being rude so you should go away instead!” he argued but deep inside he’s trembling in fear and wishing someone would notice the situation. He might be stronger than a normal omega but he is still one while Quanzhe is a beta. 

Although both of them learned martial arts and self-defense, they can’t fight against a group of five bigger and taller male alphas. Especially now that he angered the alpha even more based on the glare that is turning deadlier by the second.

The alpha raises his hand and Justin braced himself for the impact. He kept thinking that it’s much better if it’s him than Quanzhe. He was waiting for the slap or shove or whatever but a minute already passed and it didn’t come so he slowly opened his eyes that he unconsciously closed in fear. 

The hand was suspended in the air as another hand is tightly gripping it. Justin follows the hand and his eyes land on a furious Xukun. Said person fiercely let go of the hand that made the rude alpha stumble backward. 

Suddenly, there’s two more presence in front of him, he barely recognizes them as Yanjun and Linkai before the scent of too many angry alphas overwhelmed him. Add the fact that he can feel Quanzhe shaking behind him. 

It was getting too much for Justin’s senses that made him slump on the floor, trembling. His chest is starting to constrict and his vision is blurring from unshed tears. All the adrenaline he felt a while ago is slowly going down at the same time. 

Justin didn’t know what happened next but he thinks he heard a police siren and a commotion happened but he wasn’t too sure. What he’s sure of, is when Yanjun tried reaching for him, he cowered in fear and the older instantly backed away. 

Then Ziyi came to view, gently asking him if he can help him stand up and it looks like he nodded because Ziyi is currently helping him walk out the arcade and into the older’s car. 

Once inside, he instantly looked around to find Quanzhe and when he couldn’t see him, he was about to get out when Ziyi calmly spoke. “Quanzhe is with Zhangjing-ge. Don’t worry, he’s safe.” Justin let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

After the police drove away with the group of alphas, Xukun instantly calls Zhengting. “Zheng, gather the rest of the boys and go home this instant.” he said as soon as the line was answered. 

Zhengting’s heart picked up how Xukun’s voice is laced with displeasure and worry. “Why? What happened?” he frantically asked. “I’ll explain later. We’re on our way to your house.” 

Xukun responded while going inside his car with Yanjun on the driver seat and Linkai at the back. Yanjun knew he couldn’t drive when he’s this mad so he volunteered to do it. 

“Alright. We’ll meet you there.” Zhengting retorted before ending the call then he quickly gathered his things. At the same time, he tells his secretary to call Wenjun, Xinchun, and Zeren to tell them they’re going home now. 

In five minutes, the three are already inside his office. “What’s happening?” Wenjun worriedly asked as he saw how frantic the oldest is. Zhengting scrambles to get out of his office while the three immediately followed. 

“Kun just called and demanded us to go home as soon as possible. He was supposed to pick up Quanzhe and Justin.” the oldest explained while they’re on the elevator. 

“It doesn’t help that just before he called, I felt something prickling my skin in a bad way.” he added once they reached the basement. Luckily, there’s special parking for higher ranks so Zeren quickly unlocked his car and they all went inside instantly. 

When they were all settled, Zeren immediately started driving. Xinchun placed a hand on Zhengting’s when he saw that he’s about to have a panic attack. “Breathe, ge.” he gently reminded. Zhengting takes a deep breath while he tries to calm his nervously beating heart. 

They reached their house within 10 minutes and they all scrambled to get inside. It didn’t take long until they heard car doors opening and closing. Xukun walks inside with Yanjun and Linkai in tow, all looking like they want to punch someone. 

Zhengting instantly went over to his mate. “What happened, Kun?” Xukun didn’t get to answer when the front door opened again, revealing Zhangjing, Ziyi, Quanzhe, and Justin. 

The youngest two are visibly shaken up and is tightly clinging to the older ones. Xukun, Yanjun, and Linkai immediately backed away. While Zhengting was about to fuss over the two when Quanzhe scrambles behind Zhangjing and Justin curled on Ziyi’s side. 

Zhengting stands still, he didn’t know what exactly happened but he’s quick to think of possibilities. Xukun, Yanjun, and Linkai immediately backed down and they’re all alphas. Quanzhe and Justin are tightly holding on Ziyi and Zhangjing who are both betas. 

He somehow figured out a bit of what happened. It broke his heart to see his two youngest who loves clinging on him suddenly backing away but he needs to be strong for them so he takes a deep breath. 

“You can bring them to their rooms. Xinchun and Zeren accompany them please.” Zhengting gently spoke. The omegas nodded before gesturing for Ziyi and Zhangjing to follow them. 

“Let’s go to your room, Stin.” Ziyi gently uttered with his arms around the younger. Zhangjing quietly leads Quanzhe while gently caressing his back. When they’re out of sight, Zhengting went to the lounge area, the others quickly followed. 

“We already made sure they got arrested.” Yanjun voiced out as they all sat down. “Please tell me I don’t have to kill someone.” Zhengting demanded. “We got there on time before anything can happen.” Linkai answered. 

“Kun-ge was able to stop the hand that was about to slap Justin.” Zhengting fisted his hands tightly, almost turning white because of rage. Xukun quickly holds them. “Relax, babe. The cashier said Quanzhe and Justin got there first and was minding their own business when the group of male alphas suddenly demanded Quanzhe to get away from a game.” 

“Justin then came to protect him and somehow provoked the alphas so one of them was about to do something but Kun stopped him.” Yanjun continued with a tight smile. “Then why are they like that?” Wenjun worriedly questioned. 

“Zhangjing said they got overwhelmed especially Justin by all the angry male alpha scent that surrounded them in close proximity.” Yanjun answered with a frown. “Justin fell on the floor and I was about to help him when he cowered in fear so I immediately backed down and called Ziyi.” 

“It also happened to me when I tried helping Quanzhe so Zhangjing-ge helped him. The three of us rode Kun-ge’s car while Justin was with Ziyi-ge and Zhangjing-ge drove Yanjun-ge’s with Quanzhe.” Linkai supplied with a concerned look. “I think we won’t be allowed to be near them anytime soon.” 

Zhengthing nods while he processed the information. Wenjun, on the other hand, is frowning. “We have another problem.” he muttered with a heavy sigh. “What is?” Yanjun asked eyebrows creased. “Fan Chengcheng” Wenjun knowingly answered. 

A heavy silence fell upon them while they think about how will they tell the youngest alpha that something happened to his dearest omega. Although not yet mated, Chengcheng has a knack of knowing when something bad happens to Justin. 

And he tends to _fully_ lose himself in his second gender and becomes _really_ protective of Justin to the point that he would _literally_ kill anyone who even _dares to think_ of hurting his not-so-little but oh-so-precious omega. 

“When is he coming back?” Xukun broke the silence. Zhengting opened his phone to check the date before answering, “Two days from now.” the former nods thoughtfully. “That gives us enough time to think then.” 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t sense it.” Linkai muttered with a sigh. “Can’t we just tell him?” Yanjun inquired. Wenjun shakes his head. “If we tell him now, he’ll be here by night. He can’t leave the seminar because it’s a requirement for a major subject.” 

They all let out a tired sigh just as Ziyi and Zhangjing walks in. “How are they?” Zhengting worriedly asked. “No alphas for now.” Zhangjing firmly stated. “It’ll be better if they stay at Ziyi’s for the meantime.” 

“I don’t think they can stay here with their current situation.” Ziyi apologetically added. Zhengting deeply frowns but reluctantly nods. “Okay. Please promise me you’ll take care of them, Ziyi.” 

The beta firmly nodded. “Of course. Xinchun and Zeren can visit every day. I won’t mind.” Zhengting sends him a thankful smile but eventually turned to a sad one. “Should we have them checked up?” 

“I already booked an appointment with our family doctor. She’s an omega and she offered to do it at my house tomorrow so it’s safe.” Zhengting went towards Ziyi to give him a hug. “Thank you so much.” the latter pats his back. “No need to thank me. They’re important to me too.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Zhengting and Wenjun were preparing breakfast when they heard a car by the garage. They looked at each other with confusion. “Is Kun picking you up today?” the taller asked. 

“No. I told him I’d carpool with you guys.” the oldest slowly answered just as they heard a shuffling of keys by the front door. Both their eyes slowly widen in realization. 

“Act normal.” Zhengting whispered as they hear the door open. Wenjun braces himself for what might happen while he continued stirring the waffle mix. The older continued preparing the table just as a familiar male walks into the dining area. 

“Good morning, Zhengting-ge and Wenjun-ge.” Chengcheng formally greeted, voice laced with something else. Zhengting naturally gasps out. “What are you doing here, Cheng?” he quirks an eyebrow, “Aren’t you supposed to be at the seminar?” 

Chengcheng’s gaze suddenly became intense that made the two nervous. “I felt _something_ yesterday. So as soon as the main seminar was done, I asked my professor if I could go home today and he agreed since all that’s left to attend are smaller ones.” 

He then arches an eyebrow. “ _So?_ Will you tell me what happened or should I find out myself?” Zhengting turns to Wenjun who only shrugs at him. “It’s better if it comes from us, ge.” he solemnly remarked. 

“But let’s not talk here.” Wenjun continued before walking to the lounge area. Once they’re all seated, Zhengting takes a deep breath before focusing on the youngest alpha. 

“Quanzhe and Justin went to the arcade to bond. I sent Kun to pick them up after an hour because we were supposed to have dinner with the rest.” he shuts his eyes as he feels the anger bubbling up again. 

Wenjun plants a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing for him. “A group of male alphas picked on Quanzhe and Justin protected him. He somehow provoked them and one of them tried to slap him.” 

Chengcheng’s jaw clenched as he fists his hands tightly so Wenjun quickly adds. “But! Xukun came in time to stop the alpha. He was with the rest so Yanjun-ge and Linkai came in front of Justin and Quanzhe to protect them.” 

“Zhangjing-ge and Ziyi immediately called the police and they’ve already been arrested. I already filed a restraining order so they won’t be allowed to go near our area anymore.” Zhengting added when he calmed down. 

Chengcheng abruptly stood up. “Where is he?” he demanded as he starts walking towards the stairs. Wenjun quickly halts him by grabbing his arm. “He’s not here.” he carefully said. Chengcheng turns to glare at him so Zhengting held his other arm. 

“They’re at Ziyi’s house and they’ll be staying there for the meantime.” he quickly explained. “Zhangjing-ge said they got overwhelmed especially Justin by the scent of too many angry alphas in close proximity.” 

“They’re going to have a checkup today so we’ll know later if it traumatized them or they just need to stay away from any alpha for now.” Wenjun further explained. Chengcheng slowly inhales and exhales. “So I’m not allowed to see him?” 

The older ones apologetically nodded. “Alright. You can let go of me now.” Chengcheng lowly replied. Wenjun lets him go but Zhengting only tightened his hold. 

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” he firmly demanded. Chengcheng pulls away from his hold. “Sorry, ge. _Not this time._ ” then he quickly went to his room, slamming the door shut. 

Zhengting was about to go after him when Wenjun held his shoulder. “Let him be for now, ge. He may look calm but his eyes tell otherwise. He needs to calm down before he hurt someone.” he earnestly remarked and Zhengting can only sigh.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Xinchun was washing the dishes when they all heard a loud crack coming from upstairs. Zhengting instantly runs towards the only occupied room. Wenjun and Zeren following closely behind. 

Zhengting tried opening the door but it was locked. “Cheng! Open the door!” he yells while pounding it. “Go away!” Chengcheng exclaimed. Zhengting pounds the door more while he kept demanding the younger to open it. 

“Ge! The connecting door!” Zeren suggested when Chengcheng stopped shouting back. They immediately went to Justin’s room and to the connecting door, which fortunately is unlocked. 

Zhengting yanked it open and quickly went to Chengcheng who’s idly sitting on the floor staring at a broken glass not too far from him. Wenjun cleans it up while Zeren walks around to grab things that easily break. 

Zhengting manhandles Chengcheng to the bed. Xinchun walks in with a tumbler, handing it to the oldest. “Cheng, drink this please.” Zhengting gently said while offering it to him but the younger didn’t move. 

“Please, Cheng. Do it for him.” he pleaded that made the younger blink twice before grabbing it. When he hands it back, it’s thankfully empty. “You should sleep, Cheng. I know you’re tired. We can talk later.” Zhengting softly spoke. 

Chengcheng robotically obliges and lies down. The older tucks him in as he also lies beside him then he combs his hair gently while humming a melody. The youngest slowly closed his eyes as he lets Zhengting lull him to sleep.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

When Chengcheng woke up, he’s alone and it’s already dark outside. By the looks of it, he woke up in the middle of the night. _Good._ He wants the days to fast forward so he can be with his pumpkin again. He terribly misses Justin and what happened only made it worst. 

He gets off the bed and walks to the connecting door. He doesn’t know why he’s reluctant on opening it when he knows it’s going to be void of his favorite human anyway. _Maybe that’s the reason then._  

Chengcheng takes a deep breath and slowly opens it. He went to the bed and carefully laid on it, covering himself with the duvet and pillows that smell a lot like Justin. He inhales the scent as much as he can before closing his eyes and letting it soothe him back to sleep.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Zeren checks on him the next morning and almost panicked when he found his room empty. He immediately went to Justin’s room and there he found him peacefully sleeping. He didn’t bother waking him up because he needs all the sleep he can get. 

When Chengcheng didn’t go down by lunchtime, Zeren checks on him again. He found him still lying on the bed but is already awake. He was about to tell him lunch is ready when Chengcheng lowly asks. “How did the checkup go?” 

A relieved smile graced Zeren’s features. “The doctor said they weren’t traumatized per se but they should stay at Ziyi-ge’s until they personally ask to go home.” Chengcheng only nodded before closing his eyes again. 

“Lunch is ready. You didn’t eat anything yesterday. You must be very hungry.” Zeren gently offered. “I’m not hungry. I’ll go down when I am.” Zeren’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure?” Chengcheng nods again before turning his back to him. Zeren sighs before patting his head and walking out of the room quietly. 

Since then, Chengcheng had been staying in Justin’s room and hadn’t gone out at all. Fortunately, he didn’t have to attend university for the rest of the week since their class was exempted because of the seminar. 

At first, he didn’t want to eat anything that made the older ones worried. So Zhengting reminded him that Justin would be sad if he finds out. Chengcheng then started eating again but would immediately go back to Justin’s room right after.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

When Ziyi called to say he’s coming, Chengcheng couldn’t help but hope. However, it crashed down when he came alone. Ziyi apologetically looks at him. “I’m sorry.” the younger lightly shakes his head in return. 

“You said you needed something, Ziyi?” Zhengting easily diverted the topic. “Yes, I need one clothing item from you three. The doctor said it’d help them familiarize with your scents again.” Zhengting and Wenjun nodded before going to their respective rooms. 

Chengcheng was about to as well when Ziyi held his shoulder. “I also need your duvet. Preferably the one you always sleep with.” he said with a mysterious smile. “For what?” Chengcheng asked with eyebrows creased. Ziyi only shrugs, still with a smile that _almost_ made the youngest alpha hope again. 

After getting what he needed, Ziyi was about to go when Chengcheng firmly held his wrist. “Can I _please_ see him? I’d go insane if I don’t see him for another day. _Please, ge._ Even for a little bit and even from afar. _Please._ ” he begged with tears in his eyes. 

Ziyi looks at Zhengting who met his gaze before pulling the younger away. Chengcheng was about to protest when Ziyi nods. “Alright. But not now, later when he’s already fast asleep. Okay?” 

Chengcheng immediately nodded. “Thank you, ge.” Ziyi smiles at him before turning to Zhengting again. “I’ll call you when you can come.” the other gratefully smiles. “Thank you, Ziyi.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Later that night, the scene that greeted Chengcheng made his heart warm yet sad at the same time. Justin is peacefully sleeping while wearing his hoodie and clutching his duvet. He badly wanted to hug him tight and tell him how much he missed him and shower him with endless warmth. 

But he was only allowed by the door so he just stared at Justin until Zhengting pulled him away because it’s time to go home. He didn’t protest but he kept looking back until they’re out of the house. When they got home, he quickly went to Justin’s room and covered himself with the younger’s duvet before he quietly cried out.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

A few more days passed without any calls from Ziyi. Xinchun and Zeren always visit the two and update the alphas how it went during dinner. They said the younger ones were recovering at their own pace but are almost ready to go home. 

It somehow eased Zhengting and Wenjun but Chengcheng only became restless. He tried persuading them to let him see Justin again but they all turned him down without any reason. 

They know if they let him, he’ll get used to it and they can’t risk Justin suddenly waking up in the middle of the night again. Ziyi called Zhengting the day after they visited and told him that the moment they went out of the door, Justin woke up crying out of nowhere and calling out for Chengcheng. It’d been hard to coerce him to sleep again after he calmed down.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

It went on until Chengcheng’s classes resumed so he had no choice but to attend. When he got home one day, Wenjun is waiting for him by the foyer with a gentle smile. 

He couldn’t even close the door properly when the older starts talking. “First of all, you should take a shower. I can smell other alphas on you. That can’t be.” Chengcheng confusedly looks at him. “What’s happening, ge?” 

“Just follow my lead. Okay?” he had no choice but to oblige since Wenjun is literally dragging him to his bathroom. “I’ll wait for you at the office room.” the older added before closing the door. 

Chengcheng sighed before doing what the older wants. Although he has a feeling of what it could be, he pushes it at the very back of his mind. _It’s not time to hope._  

Afterwards, Chengcheng went to the office room where Wenjun is casually sitting on the couch while Zhengting is typing on his laptop. Zhengting immediately stopped when he saw him, a smile gracing his features. 

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for you!” Chengcheng confusedly asks. “What is happening, ge?” Zhengting looks at Wenjun. “You haven’t told him yet?” Wenjun nonchalantly shrugs. “Thought you’d like to do it.” 

Chengcheng pouts. “Hello? A confused person here!” he remarked that made the oldest excitedly smile at him. “They’re coming home. _He’s coming home._ ” 

Chengcheng’s heart hammered in his chest. Excitement fills him but a thought suddenly flashed in his mind that made him frown. “Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think it is.” Zhengting demanded. 

The younger slumps on the couch, fingers brushing his hair in frustration. “I can’t help it. I’m still an alpha and what if… what if he became afraid of me?” his voice full of uncertainty and fear. 

Zhengting placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That won’t happen, Cheng. Xinchun and Zeren told us that he never sleeps without your hoodie and duvet, remember?” 

“But what if it’s not enough?” Chengcheng shuts his eyes in discouragement. “Xinchun said they’re about to pull up. Calm down, Cheng. Justin can’t see you like this.” Wenjun calmly remarked. 

“Justin needs you now more than ever. Stop overthinking.” Zhengting supplied with a reassuring smile. Chengcheng willed himself to relax and ignore the negative thoughts. 

He takes a deep breath while thinking about Justin’s cheeky smile and addicting laugh. When he releases his breath, a smile automatically appears. “Okay. I’m good.” Zhengting and Wenjun smiled at him before they went out of the room. 

Just as they walk in the foyer, the door opens with Ziyi who smiles at them before closing it. “Hi. I need you to stay calm and be very gentle, okay? No fussing over them. Let them come towards you instead.” 

Ziyi waited for them to nod before letting Xinchun and Quanzhe come in. The three alphas gently smiled at him, Quanzhe smiles back albeit small. When he locked eyes with Zhengting, he scrambles to him and hugs him tight. 

“Ge.” the younger cried out. Zhengting lightly caresses his back and pats his head as gentle as possible. “Its okay, baobei. I’m here now.” Quanzhe tightens the hug before pulling away and turning to Wenjun.

“Can I hug you too, ge?” Wenjun softly smiles. “Of course.” the younger hugs him before turning to Chengcheng who’s still smiling gently. Quanzhe apologetically looks at him. “I’m sorry he protected me instead of the other way around.” 

Chengcheng frowns. “It’s not your fault, Quanzhe. As long as both of you are safe then it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself, alright?” he sincerely replied that eased Quanzhe’s heart so he gratefully smiles back. 

Ziyi cleared his throat. “Please keep in mind that from now on, you should _always_ ask for permission before doing anything and please take it slow, okay?” he stated, voice full of hidden meanings that got Chengcheng firmly nodding. 

When Ziyi opens the door again, Zeren walks in first followed by Justin. He’s wearing Chengcheng’s hoodie again and it’s covering his face. When he lifts it away, the three alphas wore a gentle smile.

Justin’s eyes widen for a moment but eventually soften when it landed on Zhengting. He immediately scrambled to cling on him as if his life depended on him. “Is it okay to hug you back?” Zhengting gently asked. “ _Please do._ ” Justin desperately replied. 

His voice made all the hearts in the room crack. This is the first time they all saw him this vulnerable. But one heart completely shatters for a completely different reason. Yet he can’t even consider it because he prepared himself for this. He just didn’t know it’d hurt more when it actually happens. 

Zhengting firmly hugs Justin. “I’m here, Minghao. Zhengzheng is here. I won’t leave you. I promise.” he uttered while the younger cries. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong, baobao. It’s my fault for not protecting you. I’m sorry.” he added while he tears up as well. 

He wills himself to be strong for Justin but the same person is his ultimate weakness. Unbeknownst to everyone except Xukun, Zhengting beat himself up for not being able to protect the youngest two. Especially his little Minghao when he promised on his parents’ grave to always keep their only heir safe.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

They eventually moved to Justin’s room when it looked like he doesn’t have any plans on letting Zhengting go. Ziyi went home after telling them the necessary precautions and made them promise to immediately call if anything happens. 

Wenjun and Zeren were in Quanzhe’s room to accompany him. While Xinchun and Chengcheng stayed by the door of Justin’s room in case the two needed something. 

Justin eventually falls asleep with his arms around the oldest’ waist, fingers curled on his shirt. By then, only Chengcheng is by the door, quietly watching everything without any trace of emotion on his face. 

He’s been like that since Justin launched himself on Zhengting and anyone can easily see the thoughts swirling on his mind and the chaos that is happening between his heart and brain. 

When Zhengting was sure Justin is sleeping deeply. He slowly pulls away a bit to look at Chengcheng. “Come here.” he quietly called out. Chengcheng shakes his head. “I don’t want to wake him up.” 

“You won’t. Close the door and sit on the bed.” the older sternly stated that made him reluctantly oblige. Chengcheng carefully sat before quirking an eyebrow. The older apologetically looks at him. “I’m sorry.”

That made Chengcheng creased his eyebrows. “What for?” Zhengting gestures at their current situation so he heavily sighed. “I expected it. You’re the first alpha he ever felt safe and protected with. Of course, you’ll be his safe haven.” 

“But---“ Chengcheng waves dismissively. “It’s fine, ge. I’m okay with this for now. As long as he’s home then my heart can be at ease.” Zhengting was about to argue when Justin starts mumbling in his sleep. 

“Ch-cheng… I’m… so-sorry… pl-please… d-don’t… b-be… mad… at… pumpkin… pumpkin… is… really… sorry…” Zhengting looks at Chengcheng with wide eyes. Said person is starting to tear up as Justin kept apologizing in his sleep. 

Chengcheng swallows before he stutters. “Do-does he bl-blame hi-himself?” he blinks the tears away but it only made the rest flow out. Chengcheng is about to beat himself again (he’s been doing it ever since he got home that morning). 

But Justin starts mumbling differently and this time it comes with a sniff. “Ge… ple-please… te-tell… him… th-that… his… p-pumpkin… is… o… kay…” that only made Chengcheng cry more. Even in his vulnerable state, Justin still didn’t want him to worry. 

Zhengting takes a deep breath to stop his own tears from falling. _He needs to be strong for them_. “I will, Stin. I’ll tell Cheng that his pumpkin is okay. That you are okay and it’s not your fault. Never your fault, baobao. Cheng is not mad at you. Never.” he softly remarked while soothing Justin’s back. 

Justin slowly stops sniffing and falls back to a peaceful sleep. Zhengting looks at Chengcheng, tears still flowing from his eyes but he’s quietly staring at Justin. He lets him be until the tears stopped and he can see how tired Chengcheng is. 

“Cheng, go sleep in your bed. You can leave the connecting door open.” Zhengting quietly said. Chengcheng nods, eyes never leaving Justin. “I’ll see you tomorrow, pumpkin.” he muttered before going to his room, leaving the door wide open.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

The next time Chengcheng comes home, it surprises him to see Zhengting alone in the lounge area. “Where’s Stin?” the older smiles. “He’s playing with Wenjun in the backyard.” Chengcheng quirks an eyebrow, “He let you go willingly?” 

“He somehow went back to normal when he woke up by noon. After we ate lunch, he asked Wenjun to play. I asked him if he needs me there but he said it’s okay and I can go back to work.” Chengcheng tilts his head. “But you didn’t.” 

“I didn’t because he might need me. I worked in the office room instead.” Chengcheng absentmindedly nods. “You can check on them after you take a shower.” Zhengting offered. The younger nods again before going to his room. 

After taking a long shower, Chengcheng did his best to keep himself busy. He slowly did his coursework, studied in advance for at least three subjects and even started on a project that isn’t due until next month. 

When he ran out of things to do, the sky is already dark. He takes a deep breath because it’s time to face reality again. A knock on his door effectively pulls him to it. “Cheng? Dinner is ready.” Zeren calls out from the other side. 

Chengcheng opens the door. The older greets him with a smile. “Come on. It’s your favorite dish.” Zeren was about to turn around when Chengcheng held his wrist. “Is… he… eating with us?” he asked, voice too low. 

“No. He’s with Ting-ge in the backyard. He wanted to see the stars while eating.” Zeren responded that made him sigh. “Okay. Let’s go.” Chengcheng was about to go down when Zeren stops him. 

“Is everything okay?” Chengcheng only nodded before quietly going down. Zeren frowns but didn’t say anything else as he follows him. 

After dinner, Chengcheng volunteered to wash the dishes even though it’s not his turn. Wenjun was about to disagree when Zeren shakes his head. “Let him be.” he whispered that made the older frown but did as he was told. 

They all quietly place the dishes at the sink before going on their separate ways but Wenjun stayed by the bar area to keep an eye on the younger. Once he’s done, Chengcheng quietly went back to his room. 

Chengcheng plops on the bed, an arm covering his eyes. He’s trying his best to not overthink but he can’t help it. Just as he was about to beat himself over things he had no control over, a knock from the connecting door made him abruptly sat up. 

He reluctantly walks over, a hand grips the knob but not moving to open it. There’s a knock again then Zhengting softly calls out. “Cheng? Are you asleep already?” the knob starts turning so he let go and took a step back. 

Zhengting wasn’t even surprised when he saw him idly standing. He only walks inside and closes the door before leaning on it with a smile. “He wants to see you.” he softly yet excitedly said. 

Chengcheng’s eyes widen while his heart started beating fast. “A-are y-you s-sure?” he stuttered with nervousness and excitement. “Yes. But remember to be gentle and to always ask for permission first, okay?” 

Chengcheng nodded. “Wait. Let me take a deep breath first.” Zhengting lets him with a small nod. Chengcheng deeply breathes twice. “Okay. Let’s do this.” Zhengting pats his shoulder before opening the door again. 

Zhengting walked in first, letting Chengcheng follow but he gestured for him to stay by the door while he walks beside the bed where a familiar lump is laying down. He pats, what Chengcheng assumes, is the feet as he speaks. “I come bearing a gift.”

A fluff of black hair pops out from the duvet (which is still Chengcheng’s). “What gift?” Justin responded voice a bit muffled since he’s still under the duvet. “The one you requested.” Zhengting replied that made the lump froze. 

Justin slowly lowered the duvet under his chin while staring at Zhengting who’s gently smiling at him. “It’s okay, Stin. Take it as slow as you want. The gift won’t go anywhere.” Justin takes a few deep breaths before nodding. 

Zhengting then gestures for Chengcheng to come over. When he reaches them, Zhengting grabs his hand and held it out to Justin. “Is it okay if he holds your hand?” Justin nods while he held out his hand. 

Zhengting gently grabs it and placed it on top of Chengcheng’s. The oldest’ hands remained to compress the two. After a while, Justin slowly intertwined his fingers with Chengcheng’s so Zhengting retracts his own. 

Justin moves to his usual side of the bed before speaking in a low voice. “Can you… uhm… sit beside me?” Chengcheng gently nods. Justin turns to Zhengting. “Ge, you can leave now. You still have work tomorrow.” 

“Will you be alright?” albeit happy with the situation, Zhengting asked to be sure. “Yes. Stop worrying.” Justin replied with a smile. “Okay. Tell him if you need anything or scream my name.” 

That made Justin giggle. “Will do. Goodnight, ge.” he hugs Zhengting with one arm because the other is still occupied with Chengcheng. Zhengting placed a kiss on his forehead before turning to the other. “Goodnight, Cheng.” 

Chengcheng sends him an appreciative smile. “Goodnight, ge.” then he mouths “Thank you” that made Zhengting smile wide before walking towards the door. He sends them one last smile before leaving them alone. 

There was a pregnant silence albeit their hands still entwined. Justin then starts shuffling on the bed, lying down on his side to face Chengcheng. He tugs Chengcheng to do the same and the latter obliges silently. 

“H-how was your seminar?” Justin quietly asked as casual as he can. “It was okay.” Chengcheng answered with a small smile. There’s a change in the atmosphere when the younger hesitantly looks at him.

“D-did you… did they…?” Justin couldn’t continue but they both know what he was trying to ask. “Can I caress your face?” Chengcheng asked back instead of answering. Justin paused before nodding slowly. 

Chengcheng gently caresses his cheek as he answers. “No, they didn’t. But I felt it so I went home the following day.” Justin’s eyes widen. “How about the seminar?” Chengcheng only shrugged in return and silence once again enveloped them. 

Chengcheng is gently caressing Justin’s face, their eyes trained on each other. “I’m sorry.” the younger uttered under his breath that made the older crease his forehead. “For what?” 

Justin suddenly couldn’t bear to look in the eyes so he focused on his cheek instead. “For… what happened. It’s just… it’s in my instinct you know. I’d rather get hurt than not be able to protect Quanzhe-ge.” he quietly answered. 

Chengcheng sighs. “I understand but you could’ve called for help instead of endangering yourself. Who knows what could’ve happened if Kun-ge and the others didn’t get there on time?” 

Chengcheng takes a deep breath, exhaling the anger bubbling inside him. He can’t let his alpha take over and make Justin uncomfortable or worst be afraid of him. “I don’t even dare to imagine because I’m seeing red just by thinking about it.”

Justin slowly looks at him again, tears threatening to fall any second. “I-I’m s-sorry.” Chengcheng cups his face; his thumb softly rubs his cheek. “Pumpkin, it’s not your fault. _It never was._ Sorry I got worked up easily.”

Chengcheng heavily exhales. “I just… I’m mad at myself for not being able to protect you. For not being there to shield you away from harm.” he squeezes their entwined hands. 

“None of what happened was ever your fault, pumpkin. Stop blaming yourself. It hurts to know you’re blaming yourself when in fact you are the victim.” Chengcheng gently and sincerely responded while tears fall from Justin’s eyes. 

Chengcheng wipes them as soon as they came. “Y-you’re n-not m-mad at me?” Justin stuttered as he sniffed. “There’s no reason for me to get mad at you. If anything, I was _really_ worried and it doesn’t help that I’ve missed you _terribly._ ” 

Justin wordlessly pulls him by the neck to hug him as tight as he can. Chengcheng was about to hug back when he remembers to ask. “Can I hug you back?” the younger instantly nodded. 

Justin cries on his neck and Chengcheng lets him, soothing his back while whispering how much he missed him. When the tears stopped falling, Justin leans back a bit, hands still clasped on Chengcheng’s nape. 

“Will you still stay even if I’m like this?” Justin questioned with hesitant eyes that broke Chengcheng’s heart. “Of course, pumpkin. I will always stay no matter what. I’ll help you recover and we’ll take things slow.” 

Chengcheng wipes the remaining tears while staring at Justin with sincerity. “From now on, I will always stay by your side so I can protect you. I’m not going anywhere, Stin. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Chengcheng was about to kiss Justin’s forehead but quickly stopped himself. “Can I kiss your forehead?” Justin stares at him fondly. “You don’t have to ask anymore, Cheng. You’re my alpha, remember?” he replied with almost his cheeky smile. _There but not quite._  

Chengcheng’s heart soared by seeing it. _They’re slowly getting there._ “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Justin’s smile stretches. “But I’m always comfortable with you.” 

Chengcheng was about to argue when he adds. “I’m serious, Cheng. I trust you and I know you won’t hurt me.” Justin ends it with a genuine smile that made Chengcheng’s heart calm down. 

There’s another change in the atmosphere and it’s more comfortable this time. So Chengcheng decides to change the topic. “Does that mean I won’t have to ask you to marry me?” he asked with a smirk. 

Justin’s eyes immediately widen. “Y-ya! Wh-what are you talking about? Aren’t you thinking too far ahead in the future? We aren’t even mated yet!” he exclaimed with flushed cheeks. 

Chengcheng playfully quirks an eyebrow, smirk still in place. “So does that mean you want us to get married in the future?” Justin is blushing but two can play this game so he smirks too. “Who said I’m going to marry you?” 

“Oh? So you won’t propose to me?” Chengcheng playfully pouts. “Ya! You just said you’re going to do it! And besides, you’re the alpha!” Justin protested. Chengcheng’s smirk returned. “So does that mean you want me to propose?” 

Justin’s eyes widen again and he couldn’t help but squeal a bit. “Oh my gosh! Fan Chengcheng! Stop it!” he buried his blushing face on his boyfriend’s chest. Chengcheng chuckles. _He missed this so bad._  

“Alright. I’m sorry! I just really missed you.” he muttered as he pecks Justin’s temple. Said person pulls away to quirk an eyebrow at him, a playful smile gracing his lips. “I heard a _certain_ alpha had been sleeping here ever since.” 

Chengcheng scoffs. “But I heard a certain pumpkin _especially_ asked for my duvet _and_ had been sleeping with my hoodie for days.” Justin squints his eyes. “Fan Chengcheng” he threatened that made said person chuckle. 

“ _Fine._ As I’ve said, I missed you so bad, I almost went insane. So in order to keep my sanity intact, I’ve been sleeping here. Your scent calms me down and makes sleeping a bit easier.” 

Satisfied with Chengcheng’s answer, Justin smiles when a thought flashes in his mind. “Did you perhaps visited me there?” Chengcheng nods. “I did once. But they didn’t let me visit again and I don’t know why.” ending it with a pout.

Justin pecks his lips to make it go away. “So I was right.” the younger nonchalantly remarked. “Right about what?” Justin grins. “That night. When you visited me. I felt you. No. More like… I saw you.” Chengcheng’s eyes widen a bit. “How?” 

“All I know is that you were in my dream and you were far away. I tried calling for you but you won’t come close so I tried reaching out. Then you start getting further away until I couldn’t see you anymore. I woke up crying and calling out for you. Ziyi-ge comforted me but it was hard to fall back to sleep.” 

Justin paused to take a deep breath. “I was afraid the dream might happen again so I couldn’t sleep until I got so tired sleep eventually pulled me in. Maybe that’s why they didn’t let you visit again.” 

It hurt Chengcheng to know he somehow hurt his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry, Stin. I’m sorry you had that nightmare. I’m sorry you cried because of me.” he pulls Justin in a hug, tucking his head under his chin. 

“I’m sorry you went through all of that alone. I’m sorry for not protecting you and keeping you safe like what I promised you.” Chengcheng sincerely apologized with tears flowing as he kept tightening the hug with each sentence. 

Justin slightly pulled away to wipe Chengcheng’s tears while staring into his eyes. “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for. If it’s not my fault then it’s definitely not yours too. We both didn’t want any of that to happen.” 

He plants a firm kiss on Chengcheng’s forehead. “Stop beating up yourself with something that was completely out of your control. Please, Cheng?” said person stares back, Justin reassuringly smiles that made him nod. 

“Let’s sleep now, okay? We’re both tired and you have classes tomorrow.” Justin uttered while making sure there’s no more tears on Chengcheng’s cheeks. “I’m going to skip them. I want to stay with you and regain all the time we lost.” 

Chengcheng is widely grinning and Justin can only sigh. “If Ting-ge gets mad, it’s all your idea, okay?” Chengcheng excitedly nods then he shuffles them for a more comfortable position. 

None other than him hugging Justin close to where his heart is, arms securely around the younger’s body while Justin drapes an arm around his waist, their legs tangled together. 

Chengcheng kissed his forehead before softly whispering. “Goodnight, pumpkin. Thank you for coming home.” Justin smiles to himself before pulling him impossibly close. “I’ll always come home to you, Cheng _._ ” Chengcheng finally relaxes and he let sleep take over as he slowly feels tiredness seeping through his whole body. Justin waits until Chengcheng’s breathing evens out before he pulls away a bit.

 _And then Justin did what he does best._ Staring at his favorite person sleeping peacefully. Justin felt his heart swarm with emotions and it made tears glisten in his eyes. “Thank you for loving me this much, baobei. I pray every day to reciprocate that much and more.” he softly whispered before gently pecking Chengcheng’s lips and drifting to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	10. The First I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is a mess while the other is surprisingly calm
> 
> [ A prequel of some sort for the upcoming chapters ;) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Autumn, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Chengcheng is a nervous wreck once again albeit this time, it’s mixed with excitement and giddiness. It doesn’t erase the fact that he’s _really_ nervous though. He’s pacing on his room as an attempt to calm his nerves when Xukun fakes a cough. 

“Will you please stop pacing? I’m about to get dizzy.” Chengcheng frowns at him.  “Then help me!” Xukun arches an eyebrow. “Cheng, that’s what I’ve been doing since you called me last night.” 

Xukun walks to where he is and plants a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Relax. It’s just him.” Chengcheng looks at him in disbelief. “It’s not just him! It _is_ him! The sole reason why I don’t want to screw this up!” 

“You won’t. Okay? C’mon let’s pick your outfit.” Xukun taps his shoulder before striding to the walk-in-closet. Chengcheng followed with a pout. “I don’t want something extravagant, ge. Just something comfortable but with sincerity, okay?” 

Xukun hummed while eyeing the room to find what Chengcheng wants while said person slumps on the single chair by the corner. Xukun is taking his time to find the supposed right outfit for the day. “Where will you take him again?” 

Chengcheng checks the list on his phone. “We’re going to have lunch at his favorite diner then we’ll go to the amusement park and lastly, to the hill overlooking the city.” he ended excitedly, a bright smile on his face. 

“Amusement park? Is that the reason why Zheng called me the other day to reserve the whole park?” Xukun turns to accusingly stare at him. Chengcheng grins back with a shrug. “I don’t want any disturbance, ge.” 

Xukun shakes his head in disbelief. “Rich kids and their money.” Chengcheng raised an eyebrow at that. “Don’t get me started when you rented the whole arena so you can confess to Ting-ge.” 

Xukun childishly stuck his tongue out. “At least _I’m_ the one who confessed.” Chengcheng throws a small pillow at him as he yells, “GE!” Xukun dodged it before laughing wholeheartedly. 

“I knew I should’ve asked Yanjun-ge for help instead.” Chengcheng whined with a pout. Xukun ignores him as he finally found an outfit. He grabs everything he needed before shoving it all to Chengcheng. 

“Stop complaining and start showering. You only have two hours left.” Xukun starts walking out when he adds. “For the record, we both know if you called him, all he’ll be teaching you are cheesy pickup lines and you’ll still end up calling me.” 

Xukun playfully winks at Chengcheng before plopping on the bed and turning on the flat screen. Chengcheng shakes his head with a smile while walking to his bathroom. “Thanks, Kun-ge!” he exclaimed before closing the door.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Justin is strolling around his walk-in-closet over and over again while Linkai is comfortably leaning on the doorframe. When Justin saw him, he scoffed. “Ge! You’re not helping at all!” 

“Stin, we both know you’re more into fashion than I am.” Justin raises a challenging eyebrow. “Then what are you doing here?” Linkai casually shrugs. “Moral support I guess? Make sure you won’t collapse? Make sure you’ll be on time?” 

Linkai widely grins that made Justin glare back. Linkai mocks surrender. “It’s true!” Justin scoffs again before going back to search for an outfit. Just then, Linkai receives a message from Xukun.

« Make sure Justin won’t bring a jacket. »

« Why? »

« Be romantic for once, Gui. »

« I can be romantic! »

« Then why don’t you understand? »

« Give me a sec to think. »

« Ah! Okay! Got it! »

« Thank goodness. »  

“What do you think of this, ge?” Justin showed him the outfit he picked after an hour of going through his closet. “Perfect!” Linkai gives him thumbs up. “Should I pair it with a jacket? I feel like it’d look better.”

Justin eyed the outfit. “No!” Linkai abruptly replied that made Justin raise an eyebrow. “I mean you don’t have to add a jacket. It’s already perfect without it.” Justin suspiciously looks at him. “Are you sure?” Linkai casually nods. “Definitely.” 

Justin considers him for a moment before nodding as well. “Alright. This is it then.” he muttered while walking towards his bed to lay the outfit there. Linkai followed him with his eyes. 

“You’re not nervous, Stin?” he curiously asked. “Why would I be? He’s my best friend.” Justin responded, voice laced with nothing but happiness that made Linkai smile. “You’re really happy, huh?” 

“Of course! I’ve been waiting for this. You know that, ge.” Justin replied with a chuckle while Linkai grinned. “I know and I’m proud of you for being the brave one.” he knowingly retorted that made Justin laugh. “He’d be mad at you for saying that.” 

Linkai nonchalantly shrugs. “It’s the truth! He’s a loser for being late to acknowledge and he proved it more when you---“ he was cut off by a knock on the door and Linong’s cheerful voice. “Stin! It’s me!” 

Justin opens the door with a smile. “Hi Nong-ge!” they hugged before he let Linong come inside. “Oh hi, Linkai-ge!” Linong cheerfully greeted. “Nong, I love you but how many times do I have to remind you to call me Xiao Gui instead?” 

Linkai whined that made Justin chuckle on the side while Linong looks apologetic. “I’m sorry, ge.” Linkai dismisses it with a wave. “Just please remember next time, okay?” Linong nods with a bright smile. 

“Do you need anything, Nong-ge?” Linong turns to Justin with a soft smile. “Nothing. I just came by to see how you’ve been preparing and to send my best wishes.” 

“Aw! You’re so sweet, ge! Thank you!” Justin uttered while hugging him again. “I think I don’t have to worry too much since you look really bright today.” Linong remarked as he pulls away to look at Justin from head to toe. 

Linkai smirks on the side. “I don’t know why you guys were worrying about Justin. When in fact we should be worried about the other one. Knowing him, he’s probably a mess right now.” 

Justin and Linong laugh out loud while he quirks an eyebrow in amusement. “What? I’m saying the truth!” when Linong stops laughing he speaks with a quiet voice. “I shouldn’t say this but… I went to him first and well…” 

Linong couldn’t stop the smirk before continuing. “You are _indeed_ right.” Linkai starts laughing while Justin is quietly smiling to himself before tugging Linong’s shirt. “Is he really?” he asked in a quiet voice. Linong smiles while nodding. 

“But why? It’s not like this is the first time we’ll go out with just the two of us.” Justin curiously asked. Linkai stops laughing and went close to them. He shares a knowing look with Linong before he looks at Justin with a gentle smile. 

“Stin, this is the first time you two will go out with both of your feelings out in the open.” Linong grasps Justin’s hand while smiling softly. “And that alone makes all the difference in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	11. The First II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends are sneaky and the two doesn't have any clue
> 
> [ This [Justin](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DjH7_S2UcAUcOXV.jpg) & this [Chengcheng](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ddhyd_tWAAMaJCX.jpg) for visual reference (: ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Autumn, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝ 

“Aaand done!” Zhengting announced with a grin as he dabs the brush one last time before turning the chair towards the full-length mirror. “Woah!” Justin stated with glee. 

“This is why you’re the best when it comes to make-up, ge!” Zhengting happily hums while arranging his things back to its proper places. “Let’s go. He must be waiting by the lounge area.” he remarked while Justin grabs his necessities. 

“Did you do his make-up as well?” Justin casually asked while he takes one last look in the mirror. “Yup. He looks amazing too.” Zhengting remarked with a grin that made Justin smile excitedly. 

“Who’s driving us again?” Justin asked as they went out of his room. “I think it’s Nongnong’s driver.” Zhengting replied while taking pictures of him. “Ge, what are you doing?” Justin arches an eyebrow. 

“Commemorating this day! Also, you look _really_ amazing!” Justin blushes that made Zhengting chuckle. “Aww! Is my little Minghao shy?” he cooed with a wink. “I hope he’d think the same.” Justin muttered quietly. 

Zhengting smirks as they approach the lounge area where there’s a bunch of boys around. “Wait here.” he whispered to Justin with another wink before standing in front of him and clearing his throat as loud as he can to get everyone’s attention. 

Once he did, Zhengting grins wide. “Dear gentlemen, may I present to you, our dearest and youngest omega…” he slowly sidesteps while gesturing with his hands to the left. “Huang Minghao!”

Justin stood there with a shy smile and the faintest blush on his cheeks ( _totally_ not because of make-up) as he roams his eyes around the room; too embarrassed by Zhengting’s introduction to look at anyone directly.

It was silent for a minute before the rest gives praises all over the place. Some to Zhengting for doing an incredible job (“Wow! He looks amazing, ge!” “Why didn’t I look like that when I asked you that one time?” “You did justice to him, Ting!”) 

And the rest to Justin for being astounding but at the same time as innocent as he actually is (“Stin! You’re so handsome!” “Woah! Are you Justin?” “This is THE Justin we never knew we needed!”) 

While that was happening, a certain male is quietly standing in the middle of it all, quietly staring at Justin, eyes sparkling with happiness and adoration. Justin accidentally locked eyes with him and the younger froze. 

 _Is this what they say your world suddenly stop when you look at the person who makes you happy?_ Justin thinks as the male oh-so-slowly walks towards him with a gentle smile that made him smile as well. 

“Hi. I know they already said this but… _you look wonderful._ ” the other greeted upon reaching him. “You look wonderful too, Chengcheng.” Justin shyly responded. They locked eyes again, admiring each other while willing their hearts to keep still. 

As cliché as it may sound, they now believe that _indeed_ it’s as if they’re the only ones in the room and time paused for them. They’re both smiling genuinely, eyes sparkling with pure happiness, and hearts beating fast. 

Their little moment was halted when they heard a camera shutter. Chengcheng and Justin simultaneously look for the culprit and it lands on a sheepish looking Xukun, lowering his phone. 

“Kun! You ruined their moment!” Zhengting furiously stated beside him. “Sorry! I wanted to capture it!” Xukun immediately explained. “You can do that but make sure you turned off the sound. Just like the rest of us.” Linkai remarked. 

Xukun unconsciously pouts. “I was too excited, I forgot.” he muttered quietly. “Anyway! You two should go. The driver is waiting outside.” Xinchun diverts the topic easily. 

“Shall we go then?” Chengcheng looks at Justin with an inviting smile. The younger nods but before they walk away, Justin turns around. “ _No one_ will follow us. Alright?” he made sure to glare at everyone to prove his point. 

“ _Or else_ I’m going to be mad and I will ignore _all_ of you for a week.” he threatened that got Chengcheng chuckling on the side while the rest looks like deer caught in headlights. 

“Don’t worry Stin, I’ll make sure they won’t disturb us.” Chengcheng assured with a cheeky grin. Justin looks at him with his own cheeky smile. “Okay. Let’s go.” they walk out of the house and into the awaiting car in front. 

Leaving the rest of the boys inside still surprised at how smart Justin is for knowing what they were supposed to do.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

The ride to Justin’s favorite diner is full of comfortable conversation, mostly about the friends they left gaping at the house. The diner wasn’t too far so it only took 15 minutes before they arrived and another 10 for them to be escorted to a reserved table and order their usual. 

Chengcheng and Justin talked about anything under the sun while waiting for their meals to be served. Once the food arrived, they ate while conversing about random topics. 

The atmosphere was light and full of laughter, some shy smiles and blushing cheeks from time to time. For Justin, it felt like their normal bonding time but mixed with shy flirting and sweet gestures here and there. 

For Chengcheng, it’s as if they’ve been doing this for a long time already (“Because you do!” he hears his unconscious that sounds a lot like Zhengting) and all his nervousness a while ago instantly vanished when he heard Justin’s melodious laugh.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Where are you taking me next? You only said we’re eating here.” Justin curiously asked while they’re walking out. Chengcheng opens the door for him and Justin blushes but managed to say a shy “Thank you”. 

Chengcheng then answers his impending question. “Secret!” Justin was about to pout when the older steps forward to open the car door. Justin blushed again but he masked it with a light slap on Chengcheng’s arm. 

“You’re being a gentleman today.” Justin teased with a playful smirk. “I’m always a gentleman for you.” Chengcheng countered as he lets him in first. “Then will you please tell me where we are going next?” Justin appealed with a pout. 

Chengcheng shakes his head as the car goes to the road again. “But whyyyyyy!” Justin whined, lips jutting out more. Chengcheng’s fingers moved before he can even think about it; he lightly taps Justin’s lips. 

“Stop pouting. All you’ll need to know is that it’s one of your favorite places to be.” Chengcheng remarked with mirth in his eyes. Justin puffs out a breath but didn’t push any further. 

He instead lays his head on Chengcheng’s shoulder as he yawns. “Is it far?” the older shuffles a bit for him to be more comfortable. “A bit. You can take a nap if you want.” Justin hummed before closing his eyes. 

Chengcheng tilts his head to look at him; a smile automatically spreads on his lips. Amused at how Justin looks _and_ acts like a cat sometimes. _It doesn’t help that Justin loves cats too._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“Hey, Stin. Wake up. We’re here.” Chengcheng softly utters while poking Justin’s cheek. Said person groans as he slowly wakes up, Justin opens his eyes and saw the older looking down at him. 

 _Huh?_ Justin thought because from what he can remember he slept on Chengcheng’s shoulder. Said person smiles, already knowing his confusion. “I transferred you on my lap so you won’t have a stiff neck.” he casually remarked.

Justin blushes while scrambling to sit up. “Y-you d-didn’t have to…” he quietly stated as he busied himself with fixing his look. Chengcheng only shrugs with a smirk before going out of the car and holding the door open. 

Once Justin deemed himself ready (and not blushing anymore), he goes out of the car. He looks around to assess where they are and his eyes instantly widen. “Oh my gosh! We’re at the amusement park!” 

“And I rented it so you can enjoy everything.” Chengcheng casually said before walking to the counter, leaving Justin gaping. “Fan Chengcheng! You didn’t have to!” he blurted with a frown. 

Chengcheng ignores him to talk to the staff. When the staff opens the gate, he turns to Justin again. “Come on! Don’t waste time by just standing there.” he pulls Justin until they’re inside before grinning at him. 

“So? What should we ride first?” Justin scowls at him. “ _Fan Chengcheng_ ” said person tilts his head in confusion. “What?” the younger huffs, tapping one foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest. “Explain this.” he sternly demanded. 

Chengcheng sighs while placing his hands on Justin’s shoulders. “Stin, I don’t want _any_ disturbance. This is what I meant when I told you I’d make sure they wouldn’t bother us. We’re the only ones allowed inside except for the staff.”

Justin’s glare slowly turns soft until it completely disappears. “ _Fine._ Let’s try out the light rides first.” he replied with an excited smile back on his lips. Chengcheng subtly smiled in victory. _It wasn’t my main reason but let’s just go with that._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

They spend the rest of the afternoon trying out every possible rides, food stalls (Justin playfully smeared a bit of whipped cream on Chengcheng’s cheek and the older can only laugh in return because the younger’s laugh is so contagious), game booths (Chengcheng won him a big cat plushie while Justin won him a unicorn one) and just about every form of entertainment available inside while taking lots and lots of photos and videos. 

They were both having fun and just being themselves, acting like their age for once. Justin excitedly runs around the area with his cheeky smile never leaving his face. Chengcheng sometimes runs with him but he’s usually walking behind, taking endless photos and videos of Justin with a big smile on his face. 

When the sun starts going down, Chengcheng pulls Justin towards the Ferris wheel, the only ride they haven’t tried out, wordlessly reserving it as the last one. They sat side by side while the two plushies sat on the other end. 

As the cabin goes up, Justin snaps a photo of the plushies while Chengcheng watches with a fond smile. Justin feels him staring so he looks at him, startled a bit by the fondness completely visible on Chengcheng’s eyes. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Chengcheng asked, voice low and hesitant but his eyes still trained on him. Justin pocketed his phone before shyly nodding, eyes on the view outside because he didn’t want Chengcheng to see him blushing. 

Chengcheng carefully inches closer, left hand gently grasping Justin’s right. He paused, contemplating whether he should intertwine them or not. Justin feels him hesitating but didn’t say anything nor move his hand. 

Chengcheng takes a subtle deep breath before slowly intertwining their fingers. Justin unconsciously smiles before squeezing it to assure the older it’s okay. Chengcheng smiles and takes it as a sign to tighten his hold. 

It was uncharacteristically quiet for a while albeit it’s comfortable. Justin is looking out the window, city lights slowly illuminating, as the sky slowly turn dark. At the same time, watching Chengcheng on the reflection, blushing when he realized he’s staring at him instead of the view. 

Indeed, Chengcheng is staring at him, watching the sparkles of light in his eyes, the way his lips turn upwards every time the cabin goes up, basking in the warmth of his hand and the glow of pure happiness seeping out of his body. _There’s nowhere in this world I’d rather be than here._ Chengcheng thinks as a smile grace his lips. 

With that in mind, Chengcheng softly starts. “So…” Justin turns to him. “Uhm… are we like… boyfriends now?” he shyly asked. Justin stills for a moment then a fond smile slowly appears. “If you’ll have me then I’d like that.” 

Chengcheng’s eyebrows crease a bit. “I should be the one saying that.” he then pouts that made Justin giggle. “Of course, I’ll have you as long as you’ll have me.” Chengcheng smiles again. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather have than you, Stin.” he softly remarked before squeezing his hand to prove it. Justin sweetly smiles at him. “Then we’re official boyfriends now.” 

Chengcheng’s smile widens. “So that means I can be overprotective of you, right?” Justin playfully rolls his eyes. “As if you haven’t been one.” he sarcastically responded to which the older only shrugs in return. 

“Does that mean…” Chengcheng quietly starts again. “I can kiss you whenever I want to?” he shyly finishes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to!” he quickly added when Justin stared at him. “I just… it just crossed---“ 

“Okay.” Justin softly cuts him off. Chengcheng’s eyes widen again, surprised but _totally_ not disappointed. “Are you sure?” he hesitantly asked. Justin nods with a fond smile. 

“We’re boyfriends now. From what I know it’s normal to kiss.” he teasingly retorted that made Chengcheng chuckle. “Can I do it now then?” Chengcheng asked, paired with a smile as gentle as his voice. 

Justin looks into his eyes; he saw sincerity and respect in them. He knows Chengcheng wouldn’t take it to heart if he says no. _That’s why he’s asking before actually doing it._  

The fond smile is still on Justin’s lips when he slowly nodded. He’s a bit nervous but this is Chengcheng, his best friend and now, his boyfriend too. _There’s nothing to be afraid of._  

Justin knows Chengcheng’s priority is his comfortableness; _always has and always will be._ So when Chengcheng started leaning in, Justin slowly closed his eyes as he feels his heart slowly calming down. 

Justin’s last view is Chengcheng’s soft smile before he feels a pair of soft lips on his. The kiss was as soft and as innocent as they are. It didn’t last long either but for them, it felt like a lifetime passed. 

Chengcheng slowly pulls away, a fond smile on his face while Justin slowly opens his eyes with the same smile. When Chengcheng saw it, he couldn’t stop himself from pecking his lips once more that made Justin giggle. 

Chengcheng then gently bumps their foreheads before softly rubbing their noses. _Eskimo kiss._ Justin happily giggles again so Chengcheng pulls away to gently pinch his cheeks. 

“Stop being _so cute_ , Stin.” Chengcheng cooed that made Justin giggle yet again. “Then stop being _so sweet,_ Cheng.” he retorted with the same tone that made Chengcheng laugh wholeheartedly.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

The walk towards the exit of the amusement park and to the parking lot was full of giggles, fond smiles, and pecks on the cheeks from both of them while their hands are still intertwined, their free hand firmly grasping each plushie. 

Once they got in the car, the driver turn the other way around that made Justin confused. “We’re not going home yet?” Chengcheng grins. “There’s still one more place I’d like to take you.” Justin looks at him curiously. “And where exactly?” 

“We went to your favorite place so we also have to visit mine.” Chengcheng casually responds. Justin beams at him. “Really?” the former nods. “From what they said, you haven’t gone to this place but I know you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I’d love it because you’re with me.” Justin lowly remarked; the last three words were almost a whisper. “What did you say?” Chengcheng cheekily smiles. “Nothing! I said nothing.” Justin quickly answered while his cheeks warm up. 

Chengcheng softly laughs before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’d love any place as long as you’re with me too.” Justin’s cheeks reddened more so he buried his face on Chengcheng’s shoulder. “I hate you.” 

“But that isn’t what you said yesterday, Stin.” Chengcheng teased. Justin groans and lightly smacks his stomach with his free hand (yes, their hands are still entwined). “Shut up.” he commanded that made Chengcheng smirk. 

“Make me.” Chengcheng light-heartedly challenged. Justin sits up straight then he looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “Are you challenging me, Mr. Fan?” Chengcheng nods. “I indeed am, Mr. Huang.” 

Justin couldn’t stop the smirk before he quickly plants a firm kiss on Chengcheng’s lips. Chengcheng was clearly taken aback that made Justin smirk again before looking out the window, humming a happy tune. _Ha. I won today._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

When the car parks, Chengcheng still hasn’t moved on from Justin initiating the kiss. _Give him a break. These are all his first time. And he’s so, so, glad it’s with his best friend._

Justin turns to him with a raised eyebrow but he’s grinning. “You okay, Cheng?” said person cleared his throat. “Yup. Let’s go.” Chengcheng opens the door and went out first while his hand pulls Justin as well. 

 _Yes,_ their hands are still very much intertwined (at this point, no one will probably let go). Chengcheng then leads the way to the stone path while Justin followed quietly. They walk and walk until they reached a wide grass patch. 

Chengcheng pulls Justin by the metal fence and Justin’s eyes slowly widen as he looks around and all he can see are city lights. He turns to Chengcheng who’s sporting a contented smile. 

“You didn’t tell me your favorite place is the hill that overlooks the city!” Chengcheng grins. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Justin shakes his head fondly while looking back at the beautiful scenery ahead of them. 

They quietly admired it until Justin subtly turned his attention to Chengcheng. His eyes are sparkling due to the reflection on them and by _something_ else. Justin couldn’t help but let out a small “wow” while he ponders how Chengcheng looks _so_ contented and happy and _overall_ breathtaking. 

Suddenly he was hit by the realization that this is all real and he’s not dreaming anymore. Fan Chengcheng, the aloof-looking yet fun, smart, and talented boy who is two years older than him, is _finally_ his boyfriend. 

Justin thanked all the deities up there for giving him a best friend _and_ a boyfriend in the form of Chengcheng. _I must’ve been a good person in my past life to deserve someone like you in my current one._  

Justin kept staring at Chengcheng while his heart beats steadily as if it knows he shouldn’t worry about anything as long as he’s with him. So with that in mind, he abruptly pecks Chengcheng’s cheek that instantly caught his attention. 

“What’s that for?” Chengcheng asked in wonder. Justin grins. “Nothing. You’re just too irresistible.” Chengcheng raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, a cold breeze passed by and Justin visibly shivers. 

Chengcheng immediately let go of his hand to take off his jacket and immediately placing it around Justin. “You didn’t have to, Cheng.” Justin protested but said person firmly secures it around him. 

“Your clothes are much thinner than mine.” Chengcheng stated as a matter of fact. Justin can only pout because he knows it’s true. Chengcheng then went behind him and envelops him in a back hug. 

Arms trapping Justin’s own while hands intertwining with his. Justin froze for a moment then he relaxes into the arms of his favorite person. Chengcheng props his chin on his right shoulder, leaning his head so their cheeks are squished together. 

And yet again, that action alone made Justin giggle and Chengcheng smiling fondly. “You say I’m the irresistible one when here you are giggling cutely again.” he teasingly remarked. 

“We’re both irresistible then.” Justin concluded, voice exuding pure joy. “But don’t show this side of yours to anyone else, okay? This is all mine.” Chengcheng requested a bit seriously. 

“As long as you don’t show your irresistible side to others too.” Justin counterattacked. He felt Chengcheng nod. “Deal.” they stayed in that position while a comfortable silence falls upon them. 

They both reminisced all that happened in the span of two days. They didn’t mind the time passing by until the cold breeze decides to interfere again yet it stayed this time so Chengcheng and Justin decided that it was time to go home.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

When they got home, most of the lights are already off (except in the foyer that automatically turns on) meaning most of the boys who they live with are already asleep. 

Chengcheng and Justin quietly ascend the stairs and into the front of Justin’s room. They stared at each other with happy smiles. “It was the best first date. Thank you, Cheng.” Justin softly remarked. 

“It is and it’s all thanks to you as well so thank you too, Stin.” Chengcheng playfully responded. Justin stuck his tongue out at him. “Goodnight, Cheng.” said male plants a firm kiss on his forehead. “Have the sweetest dreams, Stin.” 

They said their goodnights yet no one is letting go of each other’s hands that got them chuckling softly. Justin took the initiative then he lightly pushes Chengcheng towards his own room. 

“Go. We’ll see each other tomorrow anyway.” he stated with his cheeky smile. Chengcheng copies it. “Okay. But you go inside first.” Justin lightly laughs; already knowing this can go back and forth. 

“How about we go in at the same time after 1?” he suggested and Chengcheng nods before counting down. “3... 2… 1.” but none of them even made a move to grab the doorknob and that made them chuckle softly again. 

“We should really go to sleep before we wake anyone up.” Justin commented but a grin is plastered on his face. Chengcheng sighs. “Fine.” he pecks Justin’s lips once, twice then thrice for good measure before walking over to his door again. 

Justin is smiling wide, blush apparent on his cheeks. “On the count of 3. This time for real, okay?” Chengcheng remarked. Justin nods before doing the countdown. “3… 2… 1.” with one last fond smile at each other, they went inside their rooms. 

Unbeknown to them, they both flop on the bed at the same time. Both giggling in happiness and rejoicing how their first official date happened with both of them enjoying and having fun and no one disturbing them at all. 

However, also unbeknown to them, the boys they left gaping earlier that day, _hired_ professional photographers _and_ videographers to sneak photos and videos of them for the _entire_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	12. The First III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of pumpkins, surprises, and kisses
> 
> [ Here's ChengStin being soft boyfriends. Take note that this happened on different days :) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Winter, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

It’s a cold night in December, winter making its arrival apparent. Chengcheng is almost falling asleep on his bed when a knock from the connecting door effectively wakes him. His boyfriend is already walking towards him just as he sat up. 

“Cheng…” Justin calls with a pout. Chengcheng makes grabby hands. “Come here.” the former flops beside him while he lifts the duvet to cover them. “Can’t sleep?” the latter asked while cradling Justin’s face. 

“Yeah. Can I _please_ sleep beside you? It’s too cold in my room even though the heater is on.” Justin cutely whined. Chengcheng coos at him, lightly pinching his cheeks. “Aww! My little pumpkin wants cuddles!” the younger jutted his lips more.

He arches an eyebrow after processing Chengcheng’s words. “Wa-wait. Did you just call me… pumpkin?” Chengcheng smiles wide while nodding. “You’re my pumpkin. My adorable and irresistible little pumpkin.” he cooed again. 

He then started showering light kisses all over Justin’s face. When it looked like he wouldn’t stop, Justin moves Chengcheng’s face a bit with hands on each side. Chengcheng was about to protest when Justin beats him to it. 

“And what exactly is the basis of that nickname? Both of us are not born in autumn.” Justin curiously asked. Chengcheng grins. “But we became official in autumn so that counts!” Justin looks at him incredulously before shaking his head. 

“You and your nicknames.” Justin fondly muttered while lying down on the bed. Chengcheng pokes his nose. “You and your non-existent nicknames.” the younger laughs. “I love your name so bear with it.” he playfully stuck his tongue out. 

Chengcheng couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips so he playfully huffs before lying down as well, an arm automatically wrapping around Justin’s waist. Said male contentedly hummed before closing his eyes. 

“This is the first time we’re sleeping beside each other.” Justin quietly pointed out; eyes still shut yet he knows Chengcheng blushed so he lazily smirks. “Aww! You’re blushing for me!” 

Chengcheng lightly smacks his lower back. “How did you know when your eyes are shut?” Justin grins. “You just admitted it.” the other lightly smacks his lower back again. “Stop being a teasing brat.” Justin opens his eyes just to playfully roll them. 

“Start cuddling me then.” he demanded with a pout. Chengcheng instantly complied, pulling him close by the waist, planting a firm kiss on his forehead then tucking his head near his heart before burying his nose on his hair. 

“Goodnight pumpkin.” Chengcheng softly remarked while closing his eyes and relaxing his body. Justin wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer and sighing contentedly. 

“Goodnight baobei.” Justin mumbled when he feels Chengcheng’s breathing evens out. He thought the older wouldn’t hear him but the arm tightened around him. “You sneaky brat.” Chengcheng sleepily uttered. 

Justin can only bury his blushing face on his boyfriend’s chest while waiting for sleep to pull him in. And with the warmth enveloping him, it didn’t take long for it to eventually come.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

By all means, he is in no way acquainted with the kitchen but living with the others made Chengcheng learned some basics albeit the older ones don’t fully trust him to be alone in the kitchen yet. 

That’s why Xinchun is currently beside him, making sure he’s doing everything right and not making a mess. “Cooking is hard but baking is harder.” Chengcheng whines while stirring the homemade icing. 

Xinchun laughs. “But you’re still doing it for Justin.” Chengcheng lightly blushed. “Th-that’s because he worked hard in his exams and I wanted to reward him for almost perfecting all of it.”

“And don’t we all? That’s why he’s out with Ting-ge on a shopping spree today and why Quanzhe took him out the other day for free hot pot.” Xinchun casually pointed out. 

“And Wenjun-ge flew to Shanghai just to buy that limited bracelet _which_ he could’ve ordered online but he’s dumb.” Chengcheng lowered his voice towards the last words before continuing with his normal tone. 

“While you  _and_ Zeren-ge gave him access to your cards for a day.” then he pouts. “Why does everyone _always_ favor the youngest? I perfected _two_ of my exams and all you guys gave me is the Simpson pants!” 

Chengcheng groans when he remembers something. “ _Even_ Kun-ge gave Justin VIP tickets for his favorite band!” Xinchun loudly laughs when he finishes his random rant while Chengcheng continued to grumble how unfair the world really is. 

“Stop acting like you won’t give Justin the entire world if only you can.” it was supposed to be a joke but Chengcheng suddenly became serious albeit a smile is on his face. “I’d actually give it a try, y’know.” 

Xinchun can only shake his head. “You’re whipped, Cheng. You’re way far down that grave.” Chengcheng fondly smiles and Xinchun can easily picture what’s on his mind; _Justin smiling, laughing, and scrunching his nose like a cat._  

“And yet, here I am, _still falling._ ” Chengcheng softly remarked. Xinchun couldn’t stop the proud smile on his lips but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he patted Chengcheng’s shoulder before teaching him how to put the icing on the cake.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Justin comes home tired to the bones but his heart soaring with his new set of fashion items. Zhengting, on the other hand, is happily munching on his churros as if he didn’t just spend almost a month worth of his salary. 

“Oh! You’re back!” Chengcheng greets them while walking into the lounge area. Justin instantly slumps his entire weight on him. Chengcheng was quick to catch and steady him. 

“Tired?” he asked while running his fingers through his hair. Justin hummed, body slowly easing to his touch. “Don’t sleep yet, Stin. I have a surprise for you.” then Chengcheng stops his ministrations as Justin properly stood up. 

“Really?” eyes lightning up with the prospect of another reward. _He’ll definitely ace all his next exams._ Chengcheng nods before pulling him to where he came from. Zhengting quietly follows behind since he already knows what it is. _It’s actually the reason why he took Justin out today instead of all the other days._  

Zhengting quickly pulls out his phone to capture Justin’s surprised face and the ChengStin (they made a combined name for the two so it’d be easier to mention them together) moment that will surely happen after so he could send it to the others. 

“Close your eyes Stin!” Chengcheng excitedly commanded. Justin did as he was told, holding onto the former until they reached the dining area. Chengcheng halts him. “Okay, stay there.” then he rounds the table so he can be across from Justin. 

Chengcheng reaches for the lid, lifting it a bit. “Open your eyes after 3!” he smiles wide while enthusiastically exclaiming. “1! 2! 3!” Justin opens his eyes then he blinks twice before focusing on the table. 

His eyes widened because there in the center is a cake with random drawings around it. Justin slowly spins the stand so he can see everything. It looks like a kid drew them but he can recognize some of it. 

The Ferris wheel, a cat and a unicorn side by side, a rectangle that he thinks is supposed to be a bench, then there are a lot of stars and pumpkins scattered all over. On the top are words written in red icing. ‘I’m proud of you, pumpkin!’ 

When he finished assessing the cake, he walks over to Chengcheng. “Did you like it?” the older hesitantly asked. “It’s not the best cake but I tried my best baking and decorating it with some help from Chun-ge.” he added while scratching his nape. 

Justin can see the faint blush on his cheeks that made him laugh. Chengcheng looks at him, eyes wide and confused. “I told you to stop being irresistible, Cheng.” he cooed while pinching his cheeks. 

“So I take it that you like it?” Chengcheng grins. “Yup! I hope it tastes good though.” Justin teased and Chengcheng pouts. “It is! And if it’s not then don’t eat it!” he childishly whined. 

Justin chuckles, pinching his cheeks again. “Stop being a baby. I’d still eat it no matter what it tastes like.” he sweetly remarked that made Chengcheng smile again then he smirks. “From what I remember…” he leans to bump their foreheads. 

“I’m your baobei, right?” Chengcheng whispered. Justin profusely blushes and he instantly backs away that got the older laughing. “Where are you going, pumpkin?” he teased while smirking. 

Justin ignores him, wordlessly grabbing the knife and fork to cut the cake. “Ting-ge, I know you’ve been filming. Stop that and taste the cake as well.” he remarked while slicing the cake evenly. 

Zhengting chuckles while walking towards the table, sending a wink to Chengcheng. Said person chuckles as well before going to the kitchen to get drinks while Zhengting sat in front of Justin. 

“You didn’t even take a picture.” he casually commented. Justin scoffs. “I know you already took one and if not then Xinchun-ge probably did.” Zhengting hummed while grabbing the plate Justin handed him. 

“It doesn’t taste bad.” he commented after taking a bite. Chengcheng scowls while placing a glass of water in front of him. “Have faith in me, ge.” Zhengting arches an eyebrow, “I do have faith in you. I allowed you to date my baby, _remember?_ ” 

Chengcheng gasps while Justin chuckles. “Ge! You mean if you didn’t have faith in me, you wouldn’t allow me to date him?” Chengcheng exaggeratedly questioned. “Duh?” Zhengting rolls his eyes. 

Chengcheng was about to respond when his boyfriend hummed in appreciation. “Ge is right. This isn’t bad.” Justin nonchalantly remarked. Chengcheng expectantly looks at him. “Really?” 

Justin nods. “Good job for a first timer in baking.” Chengcheng beams while giving him a side hug. “Yey!” Justin pats his head while chuckling. “Thank you, Cheng.” said person beamed more, he’s literally glowing in happiness. 

Chengcheng is glad his hard work didn’t go to waste and Justin actually likes it. It may not be as extravagant as the others but he knew his boyfriend appreciates it more because he worked hard to make it. 

Chengcheng firmly pecks Justin’s lips that made him giggle and that results to Chengcheng planting light kisses all over his face and Justin giggling while asking him to stop yet he isn’t actually making a move to refrain his boyfriend.

**BONUS:**

[ ](https://ibb.co/b28DRe)

[ ](https://ibb.co/h7rgez)

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

« Calling “Baby Pumpkin”… »

« 0:03 »

« Pumpkin! »

« Hi? Why are you calling? I’m on my way to the cafeteria. » 

« Turn the other way. Go to the music rooms please. »

« Huh? Why? »

« *chuckles* Because I’m here! »

« But I’m hungry, Cheng. »

« I bought your favorite lunch and this won’t take long. »

« You had me at the word favorite *laughs* I’m on my way! »

« Of course, you’ll choose food over me. Why did I even expect? *sighs* »

« *chuckles* Stop being dramatic, Cheng. It doesn’t suit you. »

« Whatever! Just go straight to room 17. »

« Will do! »

« Call ended » 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Justin went inside without knocking and the first thing he saw is his boyfriend’s sulking face. “What happened? Why are you sulking?” he innocently asked. Chengcheng huffs, arms crossing over his chest. “Because! _Someone_ chose food over me! Can you believe that?” 

“Aww! That someone is mean!” the younger playfully retorted that made Chengcheng nod. “Super! That’s why I won’t give him his favorite food anymore!” Chengcheng exclaimed while making a move to put the paper bags away. 

Justin quickly halts him. “Wa-wait! I’m sorry! I was just kidding! Don’t take my food away, Cheng!” he whined while jutting his lips. Chengcheng gives him a look. “ _What I meant was…_ Cheng I’m hungry so can we please eat first? Then you can tell me why you called me here.” Justin sweetly explained. 

Chengcheng scoffs before pulling his hand towards the center of the room where a small blanket is sprawled on the floor (Justin wonders why he didn’t notice that). Chengcheng gestures for him to sit on it while he pulls out the contents of the bags; he prepares them in front of Justin before sitting beside him. 

“Can we eat now?” Justin asked, keeping his voice as casual as he can. Chengcheng playfully rolls his eyes. “Suit yourself, you hungry pumpkin.” Justin only stuck his tongue out before digging in. Chengcheng shakes his head before doing the same. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish everything and clean up afterwards. While Justin folds the blanket, Chengcheng walks over to the grand piano. “Cheng where---“ Justin paused when he looks up and his boyfriend is already on the other side of the room. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyebrows creased in confusion. Chengcheng didn’t answer so Justin watches him sit on the piano stool, fingers lightly grazing the keys. He slowly walks over just as Chengcheng starts playing a gentle melody. 

Justin halts his steps, he knew his boyfriend can play the piano but this is the first time he will see him _actually_ doing it. As the melody increases, Chengcheng shuts his eyes and allowed his self to be swamped by it. 

Chengcheng poured his entire heart on it, hoping Justin can hear the words he couldn’t say out loud. _Words he wished for him to hear without actually vocalizing them. Words he’s been meaning to express to him._  

Justin stood still, he didn’t know why but he feels something, he feels like this is _all for him._ He feels the butterflies in his stomach and his heart doing somersaults in his chest as he continues to stare at Chengcheng. 

Maybe because this is the first time that’s why he’s feeling a hundred different emotions and Justin is already looking forward to the next chance because he wouldn’t mind relishing in these emotions again and again. 

As the melody goes back to being gentle, Justin continued walking over. He felt his lips turning upside down as it completely ended. That’s when Chengcheng opened his eyes and immediately got worried. “Stin? You okay?” 

Justin lightly shakes his head before collapsing to him. Chengcheng automatically wrapped his arms around him. “Hey? What’s wrong?” he concernedly asked. Justin hugs him tight. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you. You’re amazing, Fan Chengcheng.” Justin softly responded before he pulls away to plant a firm kiss on Chengcheng’s lips. 

It made Chengcheng dazed for a moment, a bit overwhelmed by everything. “Wait, pumpkin. I don’t understand.” he pointed out with a pout and Justin chuckles. “I’m _really_ happy. I didn’t know you turn into a musical prince when you play the piano.” 

“So you liked it?” Chengcheng expectantly asked. “I _love_ it, Cheng!” Justin proudly exclaimed then he pouts. “But I don’t get why I only saw this today.” Chengcheng laughs before pecking the pout away. 

“I haven’t played in a long time and I’ve been a bit rustic so I practiced again. And today, my dearest pumpkin is when I _finally_ completed the song.” Justin’s eyes widen. “Wait… you… you composed that?” he exclaimed in bewilderment. 

Chengcheng happily nods. “And it’s for you, pumpkin.” he softly remarked. Justin profusely blushed but ignores it to hug him tight again. “Oh my gosh! I don’t deserve you, Cheng!” 

Chengcheng lightly smacks his lower back. “I made it with you in mind and for the record, it’s _me_ who doesn’t deserve you. You’ve been very understanding and patient with me. All I ever did is to compose for you. There’s a big difference, Stin.” 

Justin pulls away to frown at him. “All you ever did is to compose for me? Are you trying to be funny?” he squishes Chengcheng’s face between his hands as he turns serious. 

“Cheng, you did _more_ than that. You make me laugh every single day, you make me feel like I’m one-of-a-kind, you don’t get tired of indulging my weirdness.” he grasps Chengcheng’s hand to intertwine it with his. 

“You make me feel safe _and_ protected. I used to only feel that with Ting-ge but then _you_ came.” Justin looks at him in the eyes. “Cheng… every _single_ day, you make me feel the kind of love _only you_ know how.” he softly and sincerely uttered. 

To say that Chengcheng was stunned is an understatement. He didn’t know his actions could mean like that. Because it’s second nature for him to do all those things for Justin and maybe for himself too since he couldn’t let a day pass without knowing Justin smiled and laughed. 

Chengcheng pulls Justin in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. “So this is what it feels like to know I did well by being your best friend.” Justin chuckles. “ _And_ boyfriend.” he chuckles as well. “Yeah, that too.” 

Chengcheng then bumps their foreheads. “ _Thank you, Stin._ I didn’t know I needed to hear those words to chase away some thoughts.” Justin pecks his lips. “Just tell me whenever you need them, I’d gladly let you know the rest.” 

Chengcheng pulls away, eyebrow raised. “There’s more?” Justin nods. “You make me feel a lot of things, Chengcheng.” said person smiles, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

“You make me feel a lot of things too, pumpkin. _More than you’ll ever know._ ” he softly whispered as if it’s a secret for just the two of them. Justin giggles. “Stop being a sap.” Chengcheng grins. “But you make me.” 

Justin giggles again before peppering his face with feather-like kisses and Chengcheng lets himself indulge in it, tightening his hold around Justin’s waist to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	13. You make my day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of those days and he pulls him out of it
> 
> [ I may or may not have projected a bit of myself in this so I'm really sorry about that. You don't have to read this if it bothers you :) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

The sun is already up and he’s awake albeit his eyes are still shut and he hasn’t moved at all. _It’s one of those days_ _again._ Wherein he doesn’t know what to do or if he even wants to do anything at all. 

As of the moment, all he wants to do is rest and not move. He wants to lie down on the bed, stare at the ceiling and hopefully fall asleep. _That is_ if his overthinking mind will let him. _It’s been a long time since he last felt like this._  

He thought days like this wouldn’t come anymore. He’s happy now so why does he feel this? Why does he feel like he’s failing at whatever it is? Why does he feel like he isn’t enough of anything? Why does he feel like he’s isn’t worthy of everything he has? 

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling this when the people around him _never_ fail to show how much he means to them. How happy they are that he is in their lives; that without him, their lives would probably be less bright than it is now. 

 _These are the days he hates the most._ Doubting his self and letting negativity consume him. 

His thoughts were cut off when he felt fingers run through his hair. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it is as he relaxes to the familiar touch. The creases on his forehead slowly lessened until it completely disappears. 

“Stop thinking, baobei.” a gentle voice whispered. Eyes still shut, he moves closer to the voice. He felt an arm securely holding him by the waist, fingers still running through his hair. 

He buried his face on the familiar scent while tightly curling his fingers on the shirt. He then felt his eyes start to water, chest restricting, and suddenly his entire body is aching. 

He didn’t know when the tears finally fell because he’s distracting himself by inhaling his favorite scent while clutching on the shirt. He felt arms pulling him closer and holding him tight yet gentle. 

He feels lips continuously planting kisses on his head and his favorite voice constantly saying words his brain couldn’t understand but he knows his heart does as he felt it slowly relaxing somehow. 

After what felt like hours, he feels his entire being shutting off. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Goodnight, baobei.” a faint voice uttered before planting a firm kiss on his forehead and that was the last thing on his mind before he completely fell asleep.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

When he wakes up again, the first thing he sees is a pair of eyes gently looking at him. “Good morning, baobei.” the other greeted with a smile. “How long was I asleep?” he quietly asked. 

“Enough for you to get a good rest.” fingers run through his hair again, instantly shutting his eyes. “Baobei, _no._ You should eat first before sleeping again.” the other instantly remarked when he slowly relaxed once more.

He scrunches his nose and pouts while shaking his head a bit. “I’m not hungry.” the moment he said it, the fingers halt and he opens his eyes. A frown greets him. “ _Fan Chengcheng”_ he jutted his lips more. “But I’m seriously not hungry, Stin.” 

Justin’s frown deepens. “You need to eat, Cheng.” he was about to retaliate when Justin softly adds. “You don’t have to eat a lot. You just need to at least put something in your stomach. If you want to, I can just bring the food here. You don’t have to go out of your room. The geges will understand.” 

Chengcheng pouts again. “But if you bring the food here then it means I need to let you go and leave me.” Justin lightly chuckles. “It won’t take me long, Cheng.” the older frowns while shaking his head. “Let’s just go down.” 

Justin smiles before pecking his lips then he moves to sit up. “We’re going now?” Chengcheng asked. Justin nods, a sheepish smile on his lips. “I’m quite hungry already.” Chengcheng raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me…” 

Justin pokes his nose then he teasingly remarks. “My baobei’s hold was too tight I couldn’t even move. I skipped breakfast and it’s already a bit after lunch so…” he casually shrugs. 

Chengcheng immediately sat up, pulling Justin along, making him chuckle while the former rambles. “Why didn’t you tell me? You should’ve said that in the first place. Or you could’ve tried your hardest to pull away. How many times do I have to tell you to not skip meals?” 

Chengcheng continued to incoherently mumble to himself as they stood up and starts walking out of the room. Justin halts him by tugging his hand. Chengcheng looks at him with a frown. “What?”

Justin lightly chuckles while intertwining their hands. “Nothing.” he answered with a grin before going down the stairs, pulling him this time. Chengcheng is pouting behind but didn’t dare to say anything else. 

As they walk into the dining area, Zhengting and Quanzhe are preparing the table. Zhengting smiled upon noticing them. “There you are! I was about to call you.” Justin pulls Chengcheng on their usual seats. “You guys haven’t eaten lunch?” 

Quanzhe nods while sitting beside him. “Chun-ge got stuck in traffic on his way home from grocery shopping and most of the ingredients were with him.” he casually answered that made Justin nod in return. 

Zhengting looks skeptically at Chengcheng who’s being way too quiet. “You alright, Cheng?” he worriedly asked and was about to go closer when Justin sends him a subtle shake of his head. 

Chengcheng only nods in response, looking at his and Justin’s still entwined hands. Justin gives Zhengting a look when he was about to protest. “ _He’s still sleepy, ge._ We played games until early morning then I woke him up by shaking him then I pulled him without warning so he’s still a bit out of it.” he explained rather seriously. 

Zhengting knows everything he said is a lie and he wanted to prod more but the look that Justin’s currently giving him is enough for him to sigh and let it go until Justin asks for his help. 

But by the looks of it, he can still manage and probably knows how to handle the situation better so he just nodded in return. Zhengting also sends a look to Quanzhe who’s worriedly glancing at Chengcheng. 

Quanzhe subtly nods as an affirmation that he’ll keep quiet for now too. Just in time, the other three walks in with the food they prepared. Justin squeezed Chengcheng’s hand, an unspoken question if he can let go for a bit to get food for them.

Chengcheng pulls away but places his hand on Justin’s knee. Said person sends him a smile while reaching over to put food on their plates. Wenjun, being the most observant, saw the whole interaction. 

Eyebrows creasing because Chengcheng is way too quiet and albeit it’s usual for Justin to be the one preparing their food, the other seems way too out of everything. 

Wenjun was about to ask when Zhengting nudges his foot under the table. Zhengting subtly shakes his head. “Let him be.” he mouths that made Wenjun frown but didn’t say anything else. 

“Stin, why did you put so little on Cheng’s plate? This is his favorite dish, right?” Zeren asked out of nowhere. Justin paused for a second before shrugging as casual as he can. “I’ll add later if he wants to.” he lightly responded. 

“And you’re okay with that, Cheng?” Zeren asked when he noticed said person isn’t even protesting. Chengcheng only nods before he started eating. Zeren’s forehead creased at the lack of response. 

He was about to ask more when Zhengting talks to him. “The dance studio is about to finish renovation right, Ren?” said person instantly brightened up and started talking about their new investment. 

Justin subtly mouths his appreciation and Zhengting subtly smiles in return. Justin placed a hand on Chengcheng’s knee. “Finish everything. We’ll go upstairs as soon as you’re done.” he whispered and the older only nods back. 

Chengcheng made sure to time his movements with Justin. He slowly ate so his boyfriend can eat as much as he wants because he knows that once he’s done Justin will stop eating despite still being hungry. 

Justin finishes his food first and Chengcheng was quick to finish his. Justin is quietly drinking his orange juice when he taps his knee. Justin turns to him. “You done?” Chengcheng nods. 

Justin then reaches for his glass and pours juice on it before handing it to him. “Drink everything.” Chengcheng pouts but with one stern look from Justin, he obliges without further protest. 

Once he emptied his glass, Justin stood up, garnering everyone’s attention. He sweetly smiles at them. “We’re done eating so kindly excuse us. I need Cheng’s help with homework.” he explained as he pulls Chengcheng to stand up as well.

Zhengting gently smiles. “Okay. You guys are excused.” Justin sends him a quick thankful smile before he pulls Chengcheng out of the room. Wenjun and Quanzhe worriedly watch their retreating figure while Xinchun and Zeren are confused. 

“When did Justin ever need anyone’s help with homework?” Xinchun doubtfully questioned. “He’s the smartest in this house and isn’t it usually the other way around with him helping Cheng?” Zeren supplied, eyebrow raised. 

“Maybe Stin really needs his help this time.” Wenjun casually remarked to divert the topic. Xinchun and Zeren shared a look before letting it go. If Zhengting is being quiet about it then they will too.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

As soon as they’re back in Chengcheng’s room, Justin pushes him to the bathroom. “Take a warm shower then go to my room. Take as much time as you need. I’ll probably finish first so I’ll wait with lots of cuddles and if not, then wait for me. Okay?” 

Chengcheng can only nod then he pecks Justin’s lips once, twice, and once more before Justin pulls away giggling. “Do what I said and I’ll give you lots of kisses too, okay baobei?” he softly muttered. 

And for the first time since they woke up, Chengcheng smiles a bit. _It’s small but Justin still takes it as a win._ Justin pecks him one more time before lightly pushing him and closing the bathroom door. 

“Don’t rush, Cheng.” Justin reminded before going to his own bathroom and doing the same thing albeit he moves a bit rushed because he wants to finish first and be the one waiting for Chengcheng. 

On the other hand, Chengcheng did exactly as he was told. He took a warm long shower as slow as his body wants then he puts on his most comfy clothes, black track pants, and a plain white t-shirt. 

He then proceeds to Justin’s room just as said person walks out of his closet wearing the same thing but in different colors. Justin laughs. “Hey, are you copying me?” Chengcheng lets a small grin grace his face. _Another win for Justin._

“Where’s my cuddles and kisses?” Chengcheng whined and Justin playfully quirks an eyebrow. “Are you changing the topic?” the older pouts before closing their distance and pulling him by the waist. 

Chengcheng hugs him, nuzzling his neck. Justin returns the hug, soothingly rubbing his back. They stayed like that until the older pulls away to lie on the bed but Justin didn’t move. 

“Stop teasing me pumpkin. I need cuddles and kisses and _lots_ of it.” Chengcheng whined with a pout. Justin laughs while moving to lie beside him. “Okay, you big baby.” 

Chengcheng ignores his comment and immediately pulls him close to snuggle his neck again. “You’ll sleep again?” Justin asked while drawing random shapes on his back. “Nope. I was promised with kisses, remember?”

“But I can’t kiss you when you’re nuzzling my neck, baobei.” Chengcheng almost immediately moves his head away that made Justin giggle. “You really want kisses _that_ much?” he teasingly asked. 

Chengcheng shakes his head. “I _need_ them. Lots and lots of kisses. _Please, pumpkin?_ ” Justin smiles wide, eyes crinkling. “ _Anything_ for my baobei.” he uttered before showering soft kisses all over his face but always going back to his lips. 

Chengcheng couldn’t help but giggle when Justin gives him an Eskimo kiss that made the younger grin. _He’s slowly going back to normal._ Justin continues his ministrations while Chengcheng giggles every now and then. 

Justin squishes his face, making him look like a fish. “Aww! My baobei looks so cute!” he cooed before pecking the pouted lips then letting go of Chengcheng’s face with a wicked smile. 

Chengcheng’s eyes widen, he knows that smile and he can feel Justin’s hand moving towards his waist. He didn’t have the chance to move away as Justin started tickling him. 

Chengcheng automatically laughs, squeals, and squirms while also trying to push the hands away. But his boyfriend isn’t relenting, only laughing at his misery (not really, Justin is laughing because _he_ is laughing again). 

When Justin deemed it enough, he stops and lets Chengcheng recover his breath. He fondly watches him with a soft smile. Upon recovering, Chengcheng looks at him with a silly smile that instantly turned to a shy one when he saw his tender stare. 

Chengcheng felt his cheeks warm up so he buried his face on Justin’s chest. “Stop staring, Stin.” said person chuckles. “Why? You look beautiful laughing like that baobei.” he sincerely responded. 

Chengcheng blush even more so he lightly smacks his chest. “Stop it.” Justin lifts his chin to look straight into his eyes. “ _I’m serious, Cheng._ I fall in love with you more every time I see your beautiful smile and hear your wondrous laugh.” he softly uttered, sincere smile still on his lips. 

Chengcheng feels his heart bursting with emotions and tears starting to pool his eyes. “And I’d do _everything_ for that smile and laugh to _never_ fade away. I’ll always make sure to make you happy just like how you _always_ make me happy. Your happiness is mine as well, baobao.”

Chengcheng couldn’t help it anymore, he blinks and the tears flow out. Justin leans his forehead to his while wiping the tears with his thumbs as soon as they came. “Cry as much as you want, baobei. _I’ll be here._ I won’t leave you.” he quietly assured.

Chengcheng shuts his eyes as he let the tears flow freely. He grasps Justin’s wrists to ground him. Justin is quietly wiping his tears and pecking his lips every now and then. 

Chengcheng cried and cried until there are no more tears and he exhausted his body again that he fell asleep. Justin maneuvers him to a comfortable position, tucking his head on the crook of his neck and securely wrapping his arms around his waist. 

And now that Chengcheng had fallen asleep again, Justin feels his own tears threatening to fall so he takes deep breaths. He needs to be strong for him but at the same time, he is also his weakness and it breaks his heart whenever this kind of day hunts him. 

Justin was pulled out of his thoughts when an arm encircles his waist, pulling him closer and a voice mumbles. “Thank you, pumpkin.” he smiles as he feels his heart slowly easing and his worry slowly disappearing. He firmly kisses Chengcheng’s head while tightening his hold on him as he also shuts his eyes to let sleep pull him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	14. You’re like a stereo soundtrack looping in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not every day he becomes THIS clingy
> 
> [ Sorry if it's a crappy chapter! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

**Early in the morning**

[ ](https://ibb.co/iEgesU)

**In between classes**

[ ](https://ibb.co/hwkiK9)

**Lunch break**

[ ](https://ibb.co/kKgesU)

**Later in the afternoon**

[ ](https://ibb.co/kpa5XU)

[ ](https://ibb.co/b5fuRp)

**Much later in the afternoon**

[ ](https://ibb.co/iJJQXU)

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

As soon as Justin got home, he went straight to Chengcheng’s room. When he saw him fast asleep, he went to his room to freshen up and change clothes. Once done, he checks on his boyfriend again. 

Chengcheng is still asleep so Justin deems he has enough time to do his homework before he needs to wake him up for dinner. He went back to his room and starts his homework and maybe study in advance if he finishes it early. 

Justin was too concentrated in studying, he forgot about the time until he felt arms encircling around him and someone inhaling his scent. He unconsciously smiles. “Oh hey, you’re awake.” Chengcheng gently rubs his nose on his cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he childishly whined. “I figured you needed the sleep since you woke up early today.” Justin couldn’t see it but he knew Chengcheng is pouting. “But I could do that later!” 

Justin chuckles. “But you were sleeping soundly so I figured I’d do my homework and study a bit until I need to wake you up for dinner.” Chengcheng scoffs. “ _Fine._ You’re excused even if your reasons are lame.” 

“Is dinner ready? Or did you go here right after you wake up?” Justin asked with a grin. “The latter.” Chengcheng mumbled on his neck. “Then we should go down. Dinner should be ready by now.” Justin suggested while looking at his desk clock. 

Chengcheng only nodded in return then he clings on his back while Justin arranges his desk. When he was done, Justin stood up properly. “Cheng come on, we gotta go.”

“Okay.” Chengcheng replied yet he’s still clinging on Justin’s back that made the other laugh lightly. “Are you _seriously_ going to cling on me all the way down?” Chengcheng enthusiastically nods. “Yup!” 

Justin quirks an eyebrow, “What’s gotten to you today? Not that I don’t like it but you’re _unusually_ clingy today. Is there something wrong?” he doubtfully asked.  Chengcheng shakes his head. “I also don’t know why but I _really_ missed you and this is the first time I saw you today.” 

Justin laughs. “Alright. Let’s go.” they went out of his room with Chengcheng still clinging on his back. They met Zhengting in the hall and he raises an eyebrow. “What happened to him?” 

Justin nonchalantly shrugs. “He’s been clingy all day long thru texts and now this.” Zhengting looks at Chengcheng with scrutinizing eyes. “Ya Fan Chengcheng. Did you do something wrong?” he accusingly questioned. 

Chengcheng incredulously looks at him. “Can’t I miss my boyfriend?” Zhengting only shakes his head in return before he happily announced. “By the way, Kun is eating with us tonight!” 

Justin’s eyes sparkle. “Yey! I’ve missed him! It’s been a while since I saw him.” Zhengting chuckles. “That’s _exactly_ what he said. He missed the three of you most because he meets the others whenever he visits my office.” 

Once they reach the dining area, Xukun immediately saw them. “Justin! I missed you!” the youngest immediately pulls away from his boyfriend that got the poor boy frowning while Justin hugs Xukun tightly. 

“Kun-ge! I missed you more! How’s the album going?” the two then conversed as if they have their own world and Chengcheng couldn’t stop the glare while watching them. 

Zhengting and Wenjun also couldn’t stop the chuckle that automatically comes out while Zeren approaches him with his dimpled smile, tapping his shoulder. “Stop glaring, Cheng. It's just Kun-ge.” 

Chengcheng scowls before stomping his feet on the way to his usual chair, crossing his arms once he sat down. Zhengting, Wenjun, and Zeren laugh out loud that gathered Xukun and Justin’s attention. “What are you guys laughing at?” 

Zhengting smirks. “More like _who_ babe.” Justin quirks an eyebrow, “Then who?” Wenjun points at Chengcheng who’s sulking and is _almost_ on the verge of throwing a tantrum. 

Xukun amusingly grins while Justin laughs as he walks towards his boyfriend. “Sorry, Kun-ge. The big baby is clingy today and probably got a _tad_ jealous of you when I suddenly ignored him and hugged you tightly.” he playfully remarked while sitting down beside Chengcheng. 

Xukun was about to laugh when Chengcheng sends him a glare that got him raising his hands in surrender albeit a smirk is on his lips. “Relax, Cheng. I won’t take Justin away from you.” Chengcheng only huffs in return before hugging Justin. 

The four snickers as they joined them on the table. Xinchun and Quanzhe then arrive with their dinner. Xinchun tilts his head when he sees Chengcheng clinging on Justin with a pout while the youngest tries to coerce him to stop sulking. 

“Do I need to know?” he gestured at the two. “It’s honestly amusing.” Xukun beams. Quanzhe playfully raised a hand. “Wait! Is this about Cheng-ge being clingy today?” 

Zeren claps with a grin. “Exactly!” Xinchun looks at Quanzhe. “How did you know?” Quanzhe casually shrugs. “He’s been messaging Stin _nonstop_ the whole day and he sent a _bunch_ during dance class.” 

“Wow, Cheng. You’re _really_ clingy today.” Wenjun delightedly remarked. Chengcheng groans and grumbles under his breath that made Justin chuckle. “Let him be guys. It’s not every day we witness the almighty alpha Cheng to be clingy, right?” he teasingly retorted that got everyone laughing except his boyfriend. 

Chengcheng pulls away to glare at all of them (except his pumpkin, of course). “You guys are mean.” the others playfully shrug at him while Zhengting claps. “Alright alright. Let’s eat now. The food will get cold.” 

The dinner was full of catching up with Xukun and some other adult stuff the younger three tuned out. But the entire time they were eating, Chengcheng always places a hand on Justin’s knee whenever he wasn’t using it. 

Once dinner is over, Zeren and Wenjun cleans the table and washes the dishes while the rest gathered in the lounge area to continue planning their trip tomorrow. Chengcheng is quietly hugging Justin from the side while Justin plants his left hand on his knee while conversing with the others. 

When Xukun saw it, he subtly nudges his boyfriend who’s sitting beside him. He subtly tilts his head to point at Chengcheng. Zhengting amusingly smirks before teasingly suggesting. “Stin. I think the big baby _badly_ needs all your attention.” 

Justin looks at him weirdly so he gestures to Chengcheng who’s pouting to himself. Justin chuckles. “Okay. Just message me the details of tomorrow’s plan.” Zhengting nods. “Now go before he starts throwing tantrums.” 

The rest smirked when Chengcheng groans and was about to retaliate when his boyfriend pulls him up. He reluctantly obliges but before completely disappearing, Chengcheng sends everyone a glare and he hears them laughing in return.

Justin pulls him to his room and into the bed. The younger sat down with his back on the headboard while Chengcheng scrambles towards him, sitting between his legs then leaning his back on his chest. 

Justin automatically wraps his arms around him, pulling him close while propping his chin on his shoulder. Chengcheng makes himself as small as possible then letting out a relieved sigh once he finds a comfortable position. 

“Are you _seriously_ okay?” Justin worriedly asked. “Yes, pumpkin. I swear it’s just because I _really_ missed you today.” Chengcheng assured while intertwining both their hands. 

Justin hummed before nuzzling his neck, alternating between inhaling his scent and placing feather-like kisses. Chengcheng contently sighed, closing his eyes as he let himself relax to the touch. 

In all honesty, Chengcheng just _really_ missed Justin today. No other reason. Maybe he isn’t used to not having their little moment during the mornings or maybe he still couldn’t get used to not seeing his baby pumpkin in between classes anymore. 

Or maybe, it’s because Justin is _extra_ irresistible today. _That works too ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	15. You’re like a ray of light instantly filling my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who’s a blushing mess now?
> 
> [ I do not claim the lines: “What’s the world’s cutest boy doing?” “I don’t know, what are you doing?” as an original idea.  
> This is a prompt I’ve read somewhere and I wanted to write my own take on it with the softest boyfriends aka ChengStin ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

As soon as Chengcheng got home from his part-time job at Zhangjing’s Nine Café, he went straight to the back patio because his boyfriend is apparently studying there. 

When he saw Justin’s back, Chengcheng excitedly walks over as a light bulb pops in his mind. “What’s the world’s cutest boy doing?” he cheerfully asked once he reached the sofa. 

Justin didn’t seem to be surprised at all as he nonchalantly answers. “I don’t know. What are _you_ doing?” his answer made Chengcheng froze and turns crimson. Justin innocently looks at him as if he didn’t just make his heart beat rapidly. 

Justin quirks an eyebrow and was about to say something when Chengcheng squeaks out, “Nothing!” then he hides his face behind his hands albeit it couldn’t hide his reddening neck and ears. 

Justin wholeheartedly laughs and Chengcheng blushes even more. “S-stop laughing! Nothing’s funny!” he exclaimed in embarrassment. Justin reduces his laughter to a chuckle while pulling him to sit down. 

Justin then hugs him from the side. “Awww! Is my baobei blushing?” Chengcheng firmly shakes his head. “No!” his boyfriend is chuckling again while trying to pull his hands away from his face. “Hey, let me see the world’s cutest boy.” 

Chengcheng is still blushing hard when Justin finally removed his hands and he couldn’t help but coo when Chengcheng pouted. “Oh my! My baobei is sooooooooo cute!!!” 

Justin lightly pinches his cheeks before showering Chengcheng with feather-like kisses all over his face and a few firm ones on his lips then he pulls away to smile at him cheekily. 

“Stop being adorable and irresistible at the same time, baobei. I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.” Chengcheng blushes more but he masked it with a sly grin. “Who told you to stop? Kiss me all you want. I’m _not_ complaining, pumpkin.” Justin laughs then pokes his nose. 

“So now you’re turning to a kissing monster?” Chengcheng playfully quirks an eyebrow, “Am _I_ the one who’s showering kisses?” Justin lightly slaps his shoulder. “Ya! I won’t continue if you’re going to be a teasing brat about it!” he light-heartedly remarked. 

Chengcheng instantly wraps his arms around him. “Hey! No stopping! I promise I won’t tease you anymore.” Justin smirks. _His boyfriend is too easy to persuade._ “Alright but later. I have to finish studying first or else Ting-ge will get mad.” 

Justin stuck his tongue out before picking up the book he was reading a while ago. Chengcheng pouts but kept quiet and only moved closer then lays his head on his lap. “Wake me up when you’re done.” he uttered while closing his eyes. 

Justin hummed while running his fingers through his hair. “Sleep well, Cheng.” it only took a few minutes and Chengcheng is already fast asleep. Justin smiles at how endearing his boyfriend is. That’s why he easily counterattacked his question a while ago because, for him, Chengcheng _is_ the world’s cutest boy. _Facts only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	16. What method should I use so I can reach you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream vs Reality
> 
> [ This one was supposed to be another angsty chapter but nah, I want my babies to be happy (: ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

One moment they’re holding hands, genuine smiles on their lips, eyes sparkling with adoration, delightful laughter can also be heard from time to time. He stares at him, wondering how on earth did a beautiful angel was sent to love him this much. 

The angel stares at him, smile wide, he felt his lips going upwards too. The angel scrunches his nose,  _like a cat,_ in pure happiness. He felt his heart soaring above the clouds. _He’s so beautiful_ his mind shouted. 

The next moment, the hand on his is harshly pulled away. The eyes that once  _sparkled_ suddenly became disappointed until it turns to anger. He tried reaching out but whenever he takes a step, the other takes one backwards. 

He can see the lips that once _smiled_ at him _,_ growling. ‘I hate you!’ ‘I hate you so much!’ ‘I don’t want to see you!’ ‘Never show yourself to me again!’ his favorite voice snarled. 

With all his strength, he tried to grasp the angel’s hand or wrist or arm or anything at all. He can’t let him slip away, _no,_ he can’t let him walk out of his life. He feels his face getting wet, he knows he’s crying but he doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about now is to not let the angel walk away. 

He tried to scream but he couldn’t find his voice. The angel is getting further away by each second, he tried to run after him but something is pulling him back. He feels his heart breaking with each passing moment he struggles to reach the other. 

He feels his body getting weaker and weaker but the tears are continuously flowing. He gathers his remaining strength then he gives it his all, he screamed at the top of his lungs, this time he can hear himself clearly. “JUSTIIIIN!!!!” 

Chengcheng woke up with his own scream, body sitting up, arms reaching out, his heartbeat at an alarming speed, he feels the tears running down his cheeks, chest constricting making it hard to breathe. 

But he doesn’t care about any of that, he quickly jumps off the bed and hastily opens the connecting door. He couldn’t see well because of the tears and the dark room so he scrambles to the bed. 

His heart speeds up when he felt it empty; more tears obstruct his sight while he struggles to open the light. When he finally managed to turn it on, his heart sped up more when he confirmed the bed to be void of anything. 

Chengcheng instantly walks out of the room. “Justin! Where are you!” “Where are you pumpkin!” “Stop hiding from me please!” he desperately yells out while running around. 

The more places he found empty, the more his heartbeat speeds up, more tears flow out, chest tightening more. He’s so close to having a panic attack but he couldn’t care. He needs to find him. _He needs to find his pumpkin._  

A hand on his shoulder startled him, making him abruptly turn around, heart hoping it’s the person he was looking for but was quickly disappointed when he saw a perturbed Wenjun. 

“What’s happening, Cheng?” Wenjun confused yet concernedly asked. Chengcheng grips his shoulders tight. “Ge! Where’s Justin? Please tell me he didn’t leave me! Please show me where Justin is! I can’t let him walk away from my life! Please ge! Tell me where Justin is!” he miserably pleaded. 

“Huh? Justin is out of town with the others, remember?” Wenjun’s eyebrows creased in uncertainty. “Why! Did he really leave me for good? What did I do ge?” Chengcheng cried out. 

Another hand gently held his shoulder. “Cheng, he’s just on a trip with them.” Xinchun calmly remarked. “Why is he on a trip? Tell me what did I do for him to leave me! Please ge!” Chengcheng begged as more tears flow out. 

“If you won’t tell me why then tell me where they went! I’ll go there now! I can’t let Justin walk away from me!” he added before he gets away from their hold and was about to walk towards the foyer when Wenjun grabs his arm. 

“Cheng, relax. Please. You can’t go there. It’s not safe to drive when you’re like this.” Wnejun placated. Chengcheng tries to free himself but his body is getting weak again. 

On the other hand, Xinchun went to Chengcheng’s room to get his phone. He quickly dials Justin’s number. After a few rings, Justin sleepily answers. “Cheng?” Xinchun cleared his throat. “Stin, it’s me.” 

“Chun-ge? Why are you calling me thru Cheng’s phone?” Justin confusedly asked. “I think he had a nightmare. We woke up to him yelling out for you and we found him searching the house while crying.” he muttered while walking back. 

“Can you please talk to him? He wants to go there right now.” Xinchun worriedly explained that instantly woke Justin up. “Alright. Kindly give him the phone.” Xinchun hands the phone to Chengcheng. “It’s Justin.” 

Chengcheng instantly grabs it. “Stin! Where are you pumpkin? Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry!” he whimpered. “ _Calm down, baobei._ I didn’t leave you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Justin quickly assured. 

“Where are you then? Please tell me and I’ll go there now.” Chengcheng urgently appealed. “I’m on a trip with the rest. It’s not safe for you to drive in the middle of the night, baobei. Don’t worry, I’m coming home tomorrow.” Justin immediately guaranteed. 

“B-but!” Justin cuts him off. “Baobei, _I promise_ I’ll be the first thing you’ll see when you wake up tomorrow.” Chengcheng sniffs, his tensed body slowly relaxing. “Promise?” he asked again. “Yes, baobei. Go sleep in my room. Cover yourself with my scent to help you relax.” 

“Okay.” Chengcheng then apologetically turns to Wenjun and Xinchun. “Sorry for disturbing your sleep.” Wenjun let go of his arm. “It’s alright. Just relax, okay? That was just a nightmare.” he replied with an assuring smile. 

“He’s right. Justin won’t ever leave you. We all know that.” Xinchun remarked while patting his head with an assuring smile as well. “Thank you. Let’s go back to sleep.” the two nodded then they all went upstairs. 

All the while, Justin was still on the phone waiting for his boyfriend. “Cheng? Are you in my room now?” he tentatively asked when he heard shuffling on the other line. “Yes. But I don’t think I can fall asleep again.” 

“Why? I’m sure you’re exhausted, Cheng.” said person pouts albeit no one can see him. “But what if the nightmare happens again?” he quietly retorted and Justin easily heard the fear in his voice. 

“Hey, stop thinking about that. It’s a nightmare, Cheng. That won’t happen in real life. _Never._ I won’t leave you, baobei. I’ll _always_ be with you.” Justin sincerely spoke and it easily calmed Chengcheng’s heart. “Will you really?” 

“Yes, Cheng. I don’t have any plans on walking away so you’re stuck with me now.” he dismissively replied. “Don’t say it like it isn’t the best thing to happen to me because  _it is,_ pumpkin. And I won’t have it any other way.” 

Chengcheng spoke softly that made Justin smile on the other end. “That’s good to know because I won’t ever let you go so you don’t have a choice but to be with me.” he playfully replied to lighten up the mood. 

Chengcheng smiles a bit. “I’m happy to not have a choice then.” Justin lightly chuckles. “Alright, let’s stop being sappy. Don’t think I’m forgetting that you need to sleep, Mr. Fan.” Chengcheng giggled. 

“Fine but can you please stay on the line until I fall asleep?” Justin hummed. “Of course, Cheng. Close your eyes now.” Chengcheng obliges while taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. 

“Sleep, baobei. I won’t leave you. I’ll always be by your side. I promise. Your pumpkin will stay with you until the end. No matter what happens.” Justin softly muttered and Chengcheng lets his voice lull him to sleep. 

Justin repeats the words until he hears his boyfriend’s breathing evens out. He quietly exhales a relieved sigh as he feels his heart slowly calming down. The worry is still there but only because Chengcheng might experience another nightmare.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

He feels a warm body pressing on his and arms around him. Chengcheng slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is his sleeping boyfriend hugging him. He quickly hugs back and pulls him close, effectively waking him up. 

“H-hey… you’re awake already?” Justin sleepily muttered. Chengcheng nuzzles his face on the crook of his neck then plants light kisses on it, making Justin giggle. “Th-that ti-tickles.” Chengcheng stops to look at him. 

“You fulfilled your promise.” he dreamily uttered and Justin grins albeit sleepily. “When did I ever not?” Chengcheng smiled. “Thank you, pumpkin.” he genuinely replied before pecking his lips. 

Justin happily hummed. “Now, let me sleep. I didn’t sleep last night to make sure you wouldn’t have nightmares anymore.” he yawns while shuffling to a comfortable position. He’s now the one nosing Chengcheng’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

“You smell so good, Cheng.” said person chuckles while also shuffling to pull him closer and tucking his head under his chin. “Sleep, pumpkin.” he softly muttered, Justin only hummed in return, sleep easily pulling him in. Chengcheng plants a firm kiss on his head. “Goodnight, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	17. Who can give me a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone flirts and chaos automatically ensues
> 
> [ Please keep in mind that this happened BEFORE chapter 9! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

It was a busy yet enjoyable day at the academy. A festival is currently being held and students from invited academies can roam around and have fun. There are tons of food stalls, game booths, rides, and each class has their own event. 

Justin’s class chose to host a café and he’s one of the waiters. He just finished serving when he saw a lone student on the corner table. Being the kind and friendly person that he is, he went up to him. 

“Hi! Welcome to IP Academy! And welcome to our café!” the student shyly smiled. “Uhh, hello!” Justin held out a hand. “I’m Justin! And you are?” the other timidly shakes his hand. “I’m Lei.”

Justin snaps his fingers. “Oh! Before I forgot, how old are you? I don’t want to be rude, y’know.” he sheepishly scratches his temple. “I’m 16. How about you?” Justin grins. “We’re the same age! Nice! So, you went here alone?” 

Lei shakes his head. “I’m with my friends but we’ve been roaming around for quite a while now and I got tired so I decided to rest for a bit.” Justin nodded before looking around. 

Luckily, the café wasn’t full so he had some spare time to talk. Justin wordlessly sat across him and started chatting with Lei. One of his classmates then told him he could take a break and Justin took the chance to tour his new friend. 

Justin was too friendly that he didn’t notice Lei is already getting fond of him and slightly flirting with him. He easily dismisses all Lei’s attempt because for him it’s just a joke between good friends. 

As they were trying different game booths, they chance upon Quanzhe’s class’ game booth. “Quanzhe-ge! How’s the booth going?” Justin cheerfully greeted. Quanzhe ruffles his hair fondly. “All good! Everyone’s having fun playing!” 

Quanzhe then looks at the person beside him. “You’ve already made a new friend today?” he amusedly said. “Yep! He’s Lei. He’s from one of the invited academies and also the same age as me!” 

Justin grinned after introducing his new friend. Lei bowed at Quanzhe with a small smile then he stares at Justin. Quanzhe skeptically stares at him because of how he looks at Justin but also because he can easily smell he’s an alpha. 

Then it clicked. He knew _that_ look. He knew that Lei is already taking a _different_ liking for the omega and Justin being the person that he is, doesn’t even notice since he’s already head over heels for a certain alpha. 

Justin isn’t usually aware if anyone else is flirting with him because of that fact alone. _Oh no. This could go wrong in so many ways._ Quanzhe’s mind screams. They couldn’t talk for long so he bid farewell but he watched them walk away until he couldn’t anymore. Quanzhe then quickly pulls out his phone.

 

« Justin made a new friend and said new friend might have taken a liking on him... »

Wenjun: « What’s wrong with that? »

« He might or might not be an alpha… »

Chun: « Oh no! »

FCC: « I’ll be there in 5 »

Ren: « Double oh no! »

Ting: « Cheng! You have class! »

FCC: « Doesn’t matter »

Wenjun: « Ting-ge we gotta go there »

Ren: « FAST »

« I probably shouldn’t have said anything. Justin isn’t even aware »

Ting: « Alright! Everyone calm down! »

« It’s okay, Quanzhe. We can handle this. Find Stin for us, yeah? »

« Okay, ge. »

Ting: « Let’s meet up at the academy. I’m coming with Kun »

« Wenjun and Xinchun, call the others. We need as much back up as we can to stop Chengcheng »

Wenjun: « Noted! »

Chun: « Yes, ge! »

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Zeren volunteered to drive while Wenjun calls Zhangjing by the shotgun seat.

 

« Hello? »

« Zhangjing-ge! Where are you? »

« At the café, why? »

« Is Yanjun-ge with you? »

« Uh huh. Do you need him? »

« Yes! Go to the academy as fast as you can »

« What? Why? »

«Someone is flirting with Justin and Chengcheng ditched his class »

« Oh gosh! Okay, we’re coming! »

 

When the call ended, Wenjun nods at Xinchun, who was sitting at the back. The latter quickly dials another alpha’s number.

« Linkai! »

« Ge? Are you okay? »

« Go to the academy now! We need back up »

« For what? »

« There’s a student flirting with Stin and Cheng is on his way »

« Shoot! Alright! Good thing I’m only a street away »

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

As soon as he parked his car, Chengcheng runs to look for his boyfriend. He often bumps into someone and he only murmurs a quick apology before running again. When he got to the courtyard, Quanzhe saw him and immediately halts him. “Ge!” 

Chengcheng grimly looks at him. “Where is he?” Quanzhe shivers with the intensity of his voice. “Quanzhe. Tell. Me. Where. Justin. Is.” Chengcheng reprimanded when he didn’t answer, eyes almost glaring at him. 

Quanzhe didn’t have a choice so he reluctantly points at one of the game booths where Justin is playing with Lei. Chengcheng’s change of scent overwhelms Quanzhe but he tightly held onto his arm. “Ge. Calm down.” 

His attempt was futile when Chengcheng forcibly pulls his arm away and marches towards his boyfriend. Quanzhe shuffles in nervousness, he looks around to find if the others has arrived. Fortunately, he saw Linkai running to the courtyard. 

Quanzhe immediately waves at his direction. “Ge!” Linkai turns then jogs to him. “Where are they?” he asked while catching his breath. Quanzhe hurriedly pointed at the other side where Chengcheng is pulling Justin away from the other student who stood bewildered for a moment.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng easily grabs Justin’s wrist and pulls him away, surprising him but Justin didn’t protest when he smelled the familiar scent. “Cheng? What are you doing here?” he confusedly asked. 

“Why? Am I not allowed here?” Chengcheng sarcastically retorted. Justin’s forehead creases at the tone his boyfriend used. “No, of course not. But aren’t you supposed to be in class? And where are you taking me?” 

Before Chengcheng can answer, something pulls Justin back, making them halt their steps. Chengcheng’s scent intensified when he saw a hand gripping Justin’s other wrist. 

“Hey! Where are you taking him? And who are you?” the unknown person accusingly questioned. Chengcheng menacingly stares at him while the grip on Justin’s wrist tightened, almost hurting him but he knew he couldn’t do anything. 

The scent Chengcheng is emitting is perilous enough to let his inner omega submit and stay back to let the alpha handle the situation. And just then, Lei’s scent hits him too and Justin knew he’s in a lot of trouble. 

 _Oh no. He’s an alpha too. Why didn’t I notice that?_ Justin’s mind supplied panicking. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chengcheng growls. “Let go.” he thought Lei would but he only tugs his wrist.

“ _You_ let go. Who are you to pull him away?” he challenged and Justin wants to answer but he knew better to just keep quiet when Chengcheng darkly laughs. “ _Who am I?_ Who are _you_ to touch him? Let. Him. Go.” Chengcheng threatened while punctuating the last three words. 

Lei doesn’t deter as he only tightened his hold. “And if I don’t?” he provoked with a quirk of an eyebrow. _And all hell broke loose._ In a blink of an eye, Chengcheng is tightly gripping his collar, enough for Lei to tiptoe because he’s almost lifting him up. 

“Then I’d make sure you’d regret touching him.” Chengcheng fiercely remarked while lifting his other hand. He was about to punch Lei when a firm hand grips his. He abruptly looks at the owner on his right. 

“Stop, Cheng. It’s not worth it.” Linkai disapprovingly looks at him. “I don’t care. He _touched_ Justin.” he retaliated while clenching his grip. Another firm hand held his shoulder. 

“Cheng, you can get arrested if you punch someone underage.” Xukun reminded on his left. “How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Chengcheng exhaustedly retorted.

“This one.” he grips tighter. “Touched.” and tighter, “Justin.” Lei is already choking on the amount of pressure on his neck but Chengcheng wouldn’t relent. He was about to shrug the hands on him when familiar arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Cheng. Relax, _please._ ” Justin cautiously spoke. Chengcheng’s body automatically relaxed a little bit. “I’m yours, Cheng. I’m _your_ omega. Calm down, please. I’m _only_ yours. I promise.” Justin further stated that made Chengcheng abruptly let go of Lei, making him stumble to the ground. 

Chengcheng quickly turns to protectively encase Justin with his whole body, arms tightly wrapping around him. Justin hugs him tighter while leaning his head away so the alpha can bury his face in his neck. 

Chengcheng nuzzles his neck, scenting him as much as he can. “You’re _mine,_ Minghao. Only mine.” he declared with a low growl. Justin firmly nods while soothing his back to calm him down. 

Justin’s other hand instinctively brushing Chengcheng’s hair gently, making him hum in appreciation as his body finally relaxes. Within seconds, his body tensed again when he feels another alpha close to them. 

“Woah! Calm down. It’s me.” Yanjun stated with hands in surrender. “I don’t mean any harm, Cheng. I won’t take him away from you. I’m just here to check his wrists because it’s red.” he added while pointing at Justin’s wrists, alerting Chengcheng and making him pull away to check. 

Justin’s wrists are reddening but mostly the one he held onto. Chengcheng was about to get mad at his self when Justin caresses his face and made him look into his eyes. “It’s fine, baobei. It doesn’t hurt.” he convincingly muttered with a smile. 

Chengcheng was about to protest when another voice cuts him off. “Justin?” he quickly pulls Justin behind him, standing straight and looking absolutely livid. “What do you want?” he snarled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Justin intertwined their hands; thumb rubbing soothing circles on his fingers, effectively getting his attention and making him turn around again. “ _Relax, baobei._ ” Chengcheng shuts his eyes as he slowly breathes in and out. 

Zhengting swiftly steps in between them and Lei. “Hi. I don’t know who you are and I don’t want to be rude but _please back off._ ” he casually stated but they all heard the threat on it. 

“And why would I? I’m Justin’s friend.” Lei determinedly retorted. Chengcheng’s jaw clenched so Justin squeezed his hand. Linkai went beside Zhengting with an eyebrow raised. “After all that, you still won’t give up? And don’t you get it?” 

“Get what? And why would I give up? From what I know, Justin isn’t mated yet.” as soon as Lei said the last word, Chengcheng almost lost his control again. His alpha taking over his senses turning him feral by each passing second. 

Yanjun promptly went close and held his shoulder but kept enough distance from Justin. “Cheng, _no._ We'll handle this.” Justin tugs Chengcheng’s hand, making him look at him fiercely at first but eventually turned gentle when he realized it’s him. 

“I’m yours, baobei. I’m your omega. _No matter what._ ” Justin gently reassured while tightening his hold, emphasizing his point. At the same time, Xukun stood beside Zhengting, effectively being a barricade if ever Lei tries to get close to Justin. 

“I don’t know if you’re pretending to be dumb or you really are but Justin _isn’t_ and will _never_ be available. So back off and never come here again.” Xukun is already pissed off and his patience is running thin at Lei’s lack of understanding. 

Lei was about to say something when Wenjun came in front as well. “Go before we lose our control. It wouldn’t be good for you, kid.” he warned. Lei wanted to argue but the words disappear when he saw five treacherous alpha eyes staring at him. 

He wanted to fight back but his instincts knew better not to and when he looks at his supposed new friend, Justin is busy calming down the alpha who almost punched him. 

Lei can hear him repeatedly saying that he is his omega and that’s when everything _finally_ clicked so he slowly backed away. The five eyes were still on him until he turned around to walk out of the academy’s gate. 

Chengcheng finally calmed down when his inner alpha deemed it safe from any threats. “Let’s go home and have your wrists treated.” he gently uttered while lightly caressing Justin’s wrists. 

Justin nods with a smile before turning to the others. “Sorry for worrying you.” he sheepishly apologized. “Honestly, we’re more worried about what Chengcheng can do.” Zhangjing dismissively replied. 

Chengcheng frowns while Justin chuckles. “Let me treat you guys with chicken and pizza in return of preventing Chengcheng from doing something he’d regret later.” said person arches an eyebrow then he turned serious again. 

“Why would I regret it? He wouldn’t let you go, Stin. I’d punch him if only they didn’t stop me. And I’d do more if he ever comes back here and pursues you.” he grimly uttered. 

Justin raises the hand not intertwined with him in surrender. “Alright. I’m sorry. And just to be clear, I won’t talk to him again. We didn’t exchange numbers so he wouldn’t be able to contact me.” 

Justin gives him an assuring smile but Chengcheng only tightened his hold and wordlessly leads him to where his car is parked. The others can only watch and let out relieved sighs before they dispersed to their respective cars. 

Linkai went with Zhengting and Xukun while Quanzhe went with the trio. “Let’s meet up at our house! I’ll call Ziyi and Linong as well!” Zhengting shouted towards Zhangjing and Yanjun because the latter’s car is far from them.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng is quietly driving with one hand while the other is entwined with Justin’s and said omega is staring at him with worried eyes. “Cheng? Are we okay?” he cautiously asked. Chengcheng squeezed his hand but didn’t say anything else. 

“I’m sorry, Cheng. I didn’t know he’s an alpha and I didn’t even notice his advances.” Justin apologetically said with a frown;  _disappointed at his self for being oblivious._  

Chengcheng didn’t answer but he pulled up the car by the side of the street. He turns off the engine before unbuckling his seatbelt and turning his body to face the pouting boy in the passenger seat. 

“Pumpkin, I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m just…” he released a tired sigh. “I was… _I still am_ pissed off at whoever that is. I don’t get why he couldn’t understand that you’re not interested at all. But at the same time…” 

Chengcheng takes a deep breath, eyes casting down. “I’m also a bit irritated at myself because I know what he said is true.” Justin’s eyebrows creased. “Which one?”

Chengcheng lowly responded that he _almost_ didn’t hear it. “About the fact that you’re still unmated.” Justin was taken aback. This is the first time they are addressing this issue seriously since they’re both chill about it. 

They know they can’t mate yet until he is in legal age. Chengcheng expressed his respect on that matter, the same day they confessed. The second time was when he claimed him as ‘his omega’ and started addressing him as such albeit that talk wasn’t serious too. 

Since then, it hadn’t been an issue between them because there’s no need for it to be. Justin knew that Chengcheng knows how much he means to him; that even though unmated, the omega in him acknowledges Chengcheng as his official alpha. 

Just as much as he acknowledges Chengcheng as a huge and important part of his life; alpha or not; mated or not. But Justin also knew that Chengcheng still keeps some of his insecurities from him and this might probably be one of them. 

So with a deep breath, Justin cups Chengcheng’s face with a hand while the other is tightening their entwined hands. “Fan Chengcheng, I want you to focus on me and listen carefully. Okay?” Chengcheng stares into his eyes. 

Justin can easily see the fear in them and he hates it so bad he wants to make it go away and for it to never come back. “Yes, _we’re_ still unmated but it _doesn’t_ change the fact that you are my alpha despite not having soul marks imprinted on our skin.” 

Justin held Chengcheng’s cheek as gentle yet as firm as he can. “Fan Chengcheng, you are the _only_ alpha, the inner omega in me recognizes. And since I think you forgot…” he squeezed his hand and cheekily smiles. 

“I’m not and will never be interested in anyone else but you.” Justin playfully winks that made Chengcheng smile a bit. “I don’t know how you did it but you’ve managed to fit your entire existence in my heart so there’s no more space for anyone else.” 

Justin looks at him with sincere eyes and a fond smile. “I’m yours, Cheng. And I will be until we mate and even more after that.” he then firmly kissed him. Chengcheng’s insecurities are being replaced with love and assurance. 

“I will _always_ be yours no matter what. Even if we meet in another lifetime, I’m sure I’d still be yours. We can even be idols in our next life and I’m still going to be yours, Chengcheng.” said person finally smiles wide, eyes now full of certainty. 

“I’d make sure no matter what lifetime we’re at, whether we’ll meet at a young age or when we’re already in our 40s, I’d make sure to find you and make you mine as I will be yours all the way, Huang Minghao.” he dreamily muttered. 

Justin smiles, cheeks almost aching at how wide it is. His eyes are sparkling and his whole aura is emitting pure happiness. He couldn’t help it anymore so he pulls Chengcheng by the nape and kissed him again. 

Once, twice, thrice until he couldn’t get enough of Chengcheng so he plants firm kisses all over his face. Chengcheng giggles at all of them while holding him by the waist. 

When Justin deems it enough, he cheekily grins at him. “You know you’re the only one for me, right?” Chengcheng happily nods. “And you’re the only one for me too, pumpkin.” this time he’s the one who showered Justin with lots of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	18. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is tired
> 
> [ Hi hello! I'm searching for another prompt/au for ChengStin so if you have any suggestion or if you want me to write something, please do comment down below! (: ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Justin is beyond exhausted. He doesn’t even have the energy to eat so as soon as he got home, he flops on his bed face first and limbs spread wide. He stayed like that until he feels sleep enveloping him. Then a hand suddenly strokes his hair, which only intensified his sleepy state. 

Justin contentedly hummed and was about to succumb to sleep when he hears his favorite voice. “Did you eat dinner before going home?” he mumbles a reply akin to a ‘no’ and the hand instantly ceased. “Eat first before sleeping, Stin.” 

Justin grumbled on the sheets before lifting up his head to look at his boyfriend. “But I’m too tired to even get up.” he whined while pouting. Chengcheng sighed before turning his back to him. “Get on.” 

Justin sleepily grins to himself before crawling over. He wraps his arms around Chengcheng’s neck before pecking his cheek in a wordless appreciation. Chengcheng securely held the back of his knees before standing up.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

After making sure Justin had eaten, Chengcheng wordlessly turns his back to him again. “You don’t have to carry me again, Cheng. I’m energized now.” Justin stated albeit he wouldn’t mind getting on his boyfriend’s back again. 

“Get on before I change my mind.” Chengcheng scoffed. Justin quickly moves and the alpha hides his amused smile. _He loves babying Justin as much as possible._ He once again carried the omega on his back while trudging towards his room. 

Chengcheng closed the door by his feet before gently placing Justin on the bed. He turns around to find Justin frowning. “What’s wrong?” he worriedly asked while sitting beside him.

“I haven’t slept in my bed for a week now.” Justin whined with a pout again. Chengcheng quirks an eyebrow, he doesn’t see any problem with that. “So?” Justin begrudgingly sighed before going under the duvet. 

“What I’m trying to say is… what’s the point of me having my own bed when I always sleep on yours anyway?” Chengcheng tilts his head. “You don’t like it?” Justin stares at him in disbelief before sighing again. 

“I _love_ it, Cheng. But can we sleep on mine too? Maybe we can alternate it. We sleep here tonight then we sleep in my room tomorrow.” Justin expectantly suggested. “If that’s what you want then sure.” Chengcheng shrugged. 

Justin pulls him in a quick hug. “Thanks, Cheng!” then he yawned almost like a cat but in reality, he looks more like a lion. Chengcheng couldn’t help but coo while pinching his cheeks. “My little pumpkin is _so_ irresistible!” 

Justin scrunches his nose like a cat and Chengcheng coos yet again. “Pumpkin. Stop. Being. Irresistible. It’s. Not. Good. For. My. Heart.” he plants a firm kiss all over Justin’s face after each word and Justin can only giggle in return. 

Chengcheng then stops to admire his boyfriend, a fond smile on his lips. “You are _so_ beautiful, Minghao.” he softly commented. Justin profusely blushes, not just because of the compliment but also because he loses it whenever Chengcheng softly calls him by his birth name. 

It’s so rare that whenever he does, Justin’s heart melts like goo and he feels his knees weakens even though he isn’t standing. As if sensing his inner struggle, Chengcheng adds to it by gently tracing the side of his face with his fingers before cupping it. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Huang Minghao.” Chengcheng genuinely whispered while leaning his forehead to his. Justin automatically closed his eyes as he feels soft lips on his. 

This kiss feels different yet familiar at the same time. It’s not their usual day-to-day kisses. _No._ This one feels like their first time back at the Ferris wheel. It’s so soft and warm and gentle and so, _so,_ innocent. 

Justin feels his earlier tiredness fading away and all he can feel is his heart getting full of love and _so much_ warmth. It feels like it’s going to burst out of him yet all of it settles inside him. It’s like its resting inside his heart because it knows he’s finally home. _And perhaps he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	19. Beautiful tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies ahead?
> 
> [ Because ChengStin FINALLY breathed yesterday + another favorite of mine makes an appearance! :”) It’s not that much but you’ll see more of this person soon :p ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Chengcheng and Justin are currently cuddling on the hammock at the backyard. It’s a quiet afternoon since there are only three of them at home; Wenjun is taking a much-deserved afternoon nap in his room. 

While Zhengting went on a date with Xukun, Xinchun and Quanzhe are at the dance studio with Linong and Zeren is out with his long-time best friend, Yanchen. 

There’s a comfortable silence between them. Only the occasional chirping of birds and rustling of leaves can be heard whenever a warm breeze passes by. The sun is almost going down, painting the sky with orange, pink, and violet hues. 

Justin sighs in tranquility; moments like these are what he treasures the most. Enveloped in the arms of his favorite person while watching the sunset. _It feels like they’re the only ones left on this beautiful world._  

Justin was pulled out of his thoughts when Chengcheng intertwined their hands while happily humming that made him softly giggle. “What’s on your mind, Cheng?” 

“Just thinking about the hundreds of frames scattered around our future home with candid photos of you.” Chengcheng dreamily answered and Justin feels his heart beating fast as his cheeks warm up. 

It’s not the first time they would talk about this but every time they do, Justin couldn’t stop blushing and his heart starts beating fast by the thought of spending his future with the love of his life. _It’s the best feeling in the world._  

Justin cleared his throat. “Only of me? How about yours? I have more candid photos of you.” he retorted mockingly that made Chengcheng lightly laugh. “Alright. We can scatter mine as well.” 

Justin grins to himself while lightly drumming his fingers on Chengcheng’s arm. “What else are you thinking?” he curiously asked. “I’m thinking about having an entertainment room in the basement since we love going to the arcade.” 

Justin turned a bit to face his boyfriend with a pleading look. “Can we _please_ have a bowling alley? _And_ a theater room?” Chengcheng chuckles while nodding. “Anything else that my little pumpkin want?” 

Justin tilts his head as he ponders. “A pool, please! You know I love swimming!” he excitedly remarked. Chengcheng nodded with a grin. “And a wide backyard so we can play chase whenever we want.” 

Justin excitedly nods. “I like that idea! What’s next?” Chengcheng mischievously smiled. “We’ll also have a mini studio so you can dance whenever you want.” Justin grins wide. “Don’t forget a piano for you!” 

“Of course, pumpkin. I know you fall in love with me more whenever I play.” Chengcheng playfully winked that made Justin immediately protest with a pout. “I do NOT!” Chengcheng scoffs. 

“Keep telling that to yourself, pumpkin. I’m a musical prince, remember?” he smirks and Justin rolls his eyes. “Stop making things up and continue telling me about the house.” Chengcheng fondly shakes his head. 

“ _Our home,_ pumpkin. Don’t forget.” he reminded that made Justin smile softly. “What’s next for _our home?_ ” Chengcheng happily grins before he went on about what their future _home_ would look like. 

Justin is quietly listening to him, only commenting here and there whenever he feels like but he lets Chengcheng do all the talking as he imagines it all in his mind. _The future is looking really bright and beautiful._  

When Chengcheng finishes, Justin asked a question he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it in person. “ _So…_ is it safe to assume that you see yourself with me in the future?” 

Chengcheng genuinely smiles while tightening his embrace. “I don’t see myself without you in every version of the future that I want, Stin.” he softly answered before asking the thing that’s been bothering him. 

“The real question is… how about you?” Chengcheng tentatively asked. He didn’t want to impose the future that he wants on Justin. He wants to be sure that the love of his life wants the same future as him and with him. 

Justin squeezed their entwined hands. “You are in every aspect of all my tomorrows, baobao. I can’t see myself with anyone else but you.” he sincerely answered that made Chengcheng smile. 

“ _So…_ is it safe to assume that I’m your last love?” Chengcheng copied Justin’s earlier tone and the other fondly shakes his head. “You are my first love and probably my greatest love.” 

Chengcheng frowns and with a tiny voice, he asks. “But not your last?” Justin knew his boyfriend is feeling down so he plays it cool. “Yup.” then he continued with a dreamy tone while a soft smile graces his features. 

“Hopefully, we can adopt two because I want a little boy to play with and a little girl to spoil like a princess.” Justin happily hummed after and Chengcheng feels his heart beating fast and his cheeks blushing hard. 

He grins from ear to ear while hugging Justin as tight as he can. “You’re so adorable, pumpkin!” Chengcheng happily squealed. “But I didn’t do anything?” Justin innocently remarked but he’s grinning wide too. 

Chengcheng pulls away a bit and turns his boyfriend only to playfully stuck his tongue out at him before an expectant smile forms on his lips. “Can we _please_ name her Meimei?” he pleaded with Justin’s ultimate weakness. 

Justin arches an eyebrow in amusement. “You already thought of a name?” Chengcheng casually shrugs. “So can we?” he bats his eyelashes and Justin fondly huffs. “Fine. But I get to name the little boy.” Chengcheng happily nodded. 

_The future is still far away and there are a lot of things that will happen to get there. It will probably be a rollercoaster ride as there will be uphill and downhill. But one thing is certain… Chengcheng and Justin will always be together to surpass every single situation to attain the future that they pictured together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	20. And true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what it feels like?
> 
> [ ChengStin keeps giving me a reason to write (SHARING/MATCHING JACKETS!!!) so I’m sharing my happiness with all of you :”) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Spring, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

 _Is this what it feels like?_ These days Justin finds himself asking that question more often in his mind. He knows he should probably consult someone older, preferably Zhengting, but he wants to find the answer himself so he doesn’t. 

Although, being the smart kid that he is, Justin already had an inkling of what the answer could be. He read about it, heard it from people around him (specifically Zhengting and Zhangjing) and he even watched movies about it. 

But the thing is… this is his first time to ever experience this certain thing? Emotion? Feeling? Justin doesn’t really know but there is one thing that he is sure of. _He likes feeling it. He likes pondering on it despite him getting confused at times._  

Justin likes the fact that he is actually experiencing it; plus points that he is experiencing it for his best friend. That’s why he wanted to be sure about everything before finally concluding it as what it truly is. 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

They’re about to spend the day at the amusement park so Justin is excited. He leisurely went downstairs and as he was on the last step, he heard a gasp. “Woah. You look amazing, Stin.” Chengcheng offhandedly commented. 

Justin almost slips but luckily Zeren is nearby so he instantly held out a hand. Justin knew he should be thankful but the teasing grin on Zeren’s face is enough for him to frown that made the older chuckle. 

Justin ignores him and glances at the rest; Chengcheng is looking at him worriedly while the others are looking at him with mirth. Justin feels his cheeks warm up so he fakes a cough. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Before he can take a step, a hand held his wrist as a concerned voice asks. “Are you feeling well, Stin? Why are your cheeks turning red?” Chengcheng then checks his forehead and neck using the back of his hand. 

Justin can see from his peripheral that the others are all quietly chuckling although it automatically disappears when Chengcheng turned to them. “Ge, I don’t think Stin can go. His face is too warm.” 

Justin’s eyes immediately widen. “Wh-what? N-no! I want to go! I’m fine, Cheng. I’m not sick, I swear!” Chengcheng skeptically looks at him. “We can go there next time, Stin. Don’t force yourself.” 

Justin was about to protest when he realized what the other said. “Wa-wait… we?” Chengcheng nodded. “I’ll stay to take care of you, obviously.” he sarcastically responded but everyone, including Justin, can hear the worry behind it. 

Justin feels his heart beating faster than normal so he takes a deep breath before looking at him. “You don’t have to because I’m not sick. I promise.” he firmly stated and Chengcheng was about to argue when he grabs his hand. 

“How about this? If I’m feeling even a tiny bit sick, I’ll tell you and we’ll go home.” Chengcheng considers it for a moment. “Even a slight headache?” Justin nods and the alpha resignedly sighs. 

“Alright. But promise me you’ll tell me as soon as you feel it.” Justin nods again while squeezing his hand. He was about to let go when Chengcheng tightly held his hand before casually walking out of the house. 

Justin finds himself being pulled and he can only look back at the others as a silent plea for help but they had the audacity to only smirk at him before following them. Justin internally groans. _Why does he have such friends?_

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Justin is lying on his bed, a book in hand. He’s too enticed with the story that he got startled when he felt a weight on his side and a head nosing his shoulder then came a whine. “Stiiin… can you _please_ help me with my math homework?” 

He didn’t know why but Justin felt his abnormal heartbeat again. He willed himself to stay calm before acknowledging the other. “Again? Isn’t this like the third time this week? Is your teacher insane?” 

He hears a groan, probably an agreement about his last statement, then a head pops out on his side. “Please help me, Stin. You know you’re my only savior.” Justin feels his cheeks warming up so he sat up. 

“Where is it, Cheng?” he asked when he saw no book on his bed. Chengcheng sits up as well before grinning at him. “It’s in my room.” this time Justin groans. “You’re asking for help yet you didn’t even bring it?”                                  

Chengcheng abruptly stood up. “I’ll get it now!” he hastily walks towards his room. “Don’t even think of lying down again!” he yells from the other side that made Justin fondly chuckle. _He knew him too well._  

He comes back with a book and pen in one hand and a packet of M&Ms on the other. He sat on the bed again before passing it all to Justin. “Here you go! It’s 20 questions by the way.” 

Justin raises an eyebrow. “What’s with the M&Ms?” Chengcheng nonchalantly shrugs. “You like munching on something whenever you answer equations.” he answered as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

And as if what he said didn’t make Justin’s heart to beat faster. _Chengcheng knew him way too well. Sometimes, more than he knew himself. It’s somehow scary but at the same time, Justin likes the idea._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Justin got startled when the door to his room burst open and a panting Chengcheng briskly walks inside. “Stin! Why didn’t you tell me!” he worriedly exclaimed. Justin groans. _He knew it._

 _He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Zhengting. He knew he’d definitely call Chengcheng even when he told him to not bother the younger alpha. And it’s just a fever; it’ll go away as long as he stayed in bed. It has always been like that. So he doesn’t see the need for anyone to take care of him._  

The moment he groaned, Chengcheng is already on his side. “What’s wrong, Stin? Are you hurt? Do you want me to call a doctor? No, wait! We can go to the hospital right now!” he rambled as he tries to get his phone from his pocket.

Justin grabs his wrist to stop him. “Relax, Cheng.” he quietly requested. “Breathe in, breathe out.” Chengcheng does as he’s told before sitting on the bed. “But seriously, Stin. Are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?” he anxiously questioned. 

Justin smiles while slowly shaking his head. “There’s nothing to be worried about, Cheng. It’s just a fever and I’m not hurt.” Chengcheng unsurely stared. “Are you sure?” he nodded then he shivers as the room’s temperature hits him. 

Chengcheng immediately covered him with his duvet, tucking it under his chin and making sure every side is tucked in as well. “Don’t move.” he instructed before walking to his room. Justin can only watch his retreating back with a small smile. 

 _At this point, he doesn’t know if he should be annoyed that Zhengting called Chengcheng or if he should be thankful because the only person he wants to take care of him is here._  

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chengcheng came back with a familiar hoodie. _The one Justin should call his own since he wears it more often than the real owner._  

“Put this on. You have a fever and yet you’re only wearing a t-shirt.” Chengcheng shakes his head in disapproval before helping him to sit up and put the hoodie on. “Are you still cold? Do you want me to get more blankets?” 

“No. It’s okay. Thank you, Cheng. But you shouldn’t have left work.” he quietly scolded while Chengcheng tucks the blanket again. “How can I not go home when I know you’re sick and alone?” 

Chengcheng’s frown almost made Justin feel guilty. “It’s not like I wanted to get sick when half of the geges are out of town and the rest are still at work.” he argued with a pout. 

Chengcheng resignedly sighs. “That’s not what I meant, Stin. What I’m trying to say is, there’s no doubt I’ll leave work and go home to take care of you.” he gently replied as he caresses his cheeks. 

Justin thought his heart would beat fast but instead, it’s beating calmly and he feels the warmth slowly enveloping his entire being. He knew his cheeks are already red from the fever so he lets himself blush as he smiles at Chengcheng. 

“Thank you, Cheng.” he softly uttered. Chengcheng smiled back before his fingers linger on his eyes. “Sleep, Stin. You need it. I’ll be here when you wake up.” his voice is too soft that Justin’s eyes willingly closed.

After a few hours, Justin wakes up groggily as he feels his body producing too much sweat. He was about to wipe some on his forehead when he realized something is tightly clasping his hand. 

Justin slowly looks at it and his eyes widen. Chengcheng is currently sitting on the floor, his head on the bed while his hand is tightly gripping his. Justin’s heart soared up in the sky as he feels the warmth swirling in his stomach. 

He doesn’t know if he should wake him up so he can change or just watch him sleep because he looks so peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb him. But Justin knew the sweat sticking on his back wouldn’t do him any good. 

He took deep breaths before reaching out his other hand to lightly pat Chengcheng’s head. It effectively wakes him up and Justin watches as he blinks to get accustomed to his surroundings before looking at him.

“Hi. Sorry for waking you up.” Justin quietly apologizes. Chengcheng squeezed his hand as he lightly shakes his head. “Don’t be. You can wake me up whenever. You need anything?” 

“I’m all sweaty now. Can you… uhm… get me a shirt?” Justin lowly requested. “Of course. Wait here.” Chengcheng stood up while checking his watch. “Good thing you woke up. It’s time for you to drink medicine as well.”

Chengcheng pats his head before Justin can even complain. “You’ll take it whether you like it or not.” he sternly stated before he went to the walk-in closet. Justin can only pout while waiting for him to return. 

He helps him to sit up again and was about to help him with changing too when Justin stutters. “I-it’s f-fine, Cheng. I can manage. You can get the medicine while I change.” 

Chengcheng raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It’s not like this is the first time I’ll see your body, Stin. We swim together, remember?” he playfully retorted to lighten up the mood. 

Justin scrunches his nose at him. “Just go and get the medicine, Mr. Fan.” he dismissively responded, obviously avoiding the question. Chengcheng chuckles while ruffling his hair then he walks out with a grin.

Once the door closed, Justin loudly sighed then he began changing his clothes while mumbling to himself as he ignores the apparent blush on his cheeks. “Fan Chengcheng tsk more like Fan dumb dumb ugh I hate him.”

The rest of the day went with Justin often grumbling to himself because of Chengcheng’s light teasing but mostly because of how caring he is to him. He didn’t leave his side at all for the whole day. 

Chengcheng made sure he’s warm up, fed, hydrated, on time with his medicine, and sleeping to help him recover faster. Justin even woke up one time with Chengcheng gently wiping his body with a warm towel. 

Justin stirred to let Chengcheng know he woke up and maybe to stop him because it’s making his heart beat fast again. However, Chengcheng only shushed him. “Stop moving, Stin. This will help to cool down your temperature.” 

He obliges with a pout. It didn’t come unnoticed though because Chengcheng lightly patted his cheeks with the warm towel. “Don’t think the pout will work. I’m doing this for you, Justin. I know you don’t like being sick because you can’t move.” 

Justin couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips. “I think I should be sick more often. My best friend is being too sappy and I like it.” he playfully responded. Chengcheng almost instantly glares at him. 

“ _Don’t_ even think about that. _I_ don’t like this. I don’t like seeing you sick, Minghao.” he seriously said that surprises Justin. He was about to say he’s just joking when Chengcheng looked away. 

“A-and… I can be sappy whenever. Just tell me and I’ll do it. No need for you to get sick again.” he spoke in a low voice. Justin couldn’t have heard it if he isn’t focused on him. _And is that a blush on Chengcheng’s cheeks?_  

Justin softly smiles as he hummed. “I’m going back to sleep. You can continue whatever you’re doing.” he grabs his hand while closing his eyes. “Thank you for being here, Chengcheng.” he uttered under his breath, hoping he wouldn’t hear.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Justin admitted he was _indeed_ falling in love with Chengcheng in the simplest way. Come to think of it, falling for him had always been like that. _Effortless._ Like it’s natural for Justin to love him as a best friend and much more than that. 

He remembers it clearly; it was on a Sunday afternoon and they’re at Chengcheng’s room, both minding their own business with schoolwork. Chengcheng on his bed while Justin is on the beanbag in front of it. 

He didn’t know why but he pretended to not understand a single thing about one subject and before he can even ask for help, Chengcheng is already reaching for his book. 

Justin hides his amused smile as he watches Chengcheng’s forehead creasing in concentration, his essay long forgotten on the side. And he knows he should look away but something is stopping him. 

There’s light coming from the window as the sun is setting. It’s the golden hour and Justin feels his heart bursting because the light is reflecting on Chengcheng’s face, giving him a golden glow. 

 _He’s so beautiful._ His mind supplied and he totally agrees. Chengcheng looks ethereal right now and not like he isn’t on a daily basis but it just seems _so different_ at the moment. 

He watches as Chengcheng’s forehead slowly eases, eyelashes softly brushing against his skin whenever he blinks, and his lips looking fluffy as he unconsciously pouts. _And all Justin wants to do is to relish this moment forever._  

That’s when something clicked inside him and everything suddenly fell into its rightful places. _Like someone had put the last piece on a puzzle and it’s finally completed after months of working on it._  

Justin suddenly feels a rush of overwhelming emotions in his heart and his mind couldn’t catch up on what to acknowledge first. He’s feeling lightheaded and the warmth swirling in his stomach doesn’t really help. 

He knew that _this is it._ All those days of pondering and wondering had been leading to this very moment. And he knows there will be a lot more days like this. _He’s sure of that._ However, this moment right here is what he’ll treasure the most. 

 _Because on a Sunday afternoon, where the sun is casting its golden glow, is when he finally admitted that he is indeed in love with the person who understands him the most, who would give up things to take care of him, who would make sure he’s always smiling and laughing, and the only person who makes him feel a special kind of love._  

“Hey, Cheng?” Justin softly called out. “I almost got it, Stin. Wait a li---“ Chengcheng looks up from what he was reading and was cut off by how gentle Justin is looking at him. “Stin?” he hesitantly said. 

Justin is still looking at him with those soft eyes. “Thank you for coming into my life, Chengcheng.” he genuinely remarked that caught the other off guard. “Uhhh… th-that’s s-so ra-random…” he stuttered while looking back on the book. 

Chengcheng couldn’t stand looking at those soft eyes anymore because he feels a sudden change in the atmosphere and he couldn’t point what it is exactly. _But the room feels so warm and as soft as those eyes and it makes him so calm._  

Justin’s soft giggle effectively made him look back. “Sorry for being random but I just really had the urge to thank you.” he cheekily smiled after and Chengcheng couldn’t help but replicate it. 

“Stop being sappy, Justin. Do your other homework and I’ll teach you this after.” he dismissively stated. Justin only hummed in reply and he’s about to grab another book when he heard a quiet voice. “Thank you for being in my life too.” 

Justin didn’t comment on it but he acknowledges it with a happy hum and a wide smile on his face. _So this is what it feels like to_ _fall in love with your best friend. Falling for Fan Chengcheng is so effortless. It’s a natural thing for Justin now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	21. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it supposed to be like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Summer, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

 _Is it supposed to be like this?_ The question Fan Chengcheng had been deliberating for the past few days? Weeks? Months? At this point, he doesn’t even know how long he had been thinking about it but it sure feels like a year. 

It’s not surprising though because if he’ll be _totally_ honest, he knew he had been feeling this for quite a while now. He just hasn’t mulled over it until recently when he became aware of the lingering looks from his friends. 

Most of those ‘looks’ are in between glare and mirth. Chengcheng didn’t know which one he should focus on so he ignores them and only focuses on one look. The look a certain omega gives him every time he thinks he isn’t aware. 

Chengcheng sometimes wonders if he also has the same look whenever he looks at said omega. Their friends’ reactions are an actual confirmation though. Add the fact that whenever he notices _the_ look, his heart would beat _uncontrollably_ fast.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

 _Is it supposed to hurt whenever he clings to others?_ Chengcheng thinks as he watches Justin following Linkai like a lost puppy around the café where they’re currently hanging out with the rest of their friends. 

It all started when Linkai jokingly scolded Justin a while ago while he was quietly cuddling with Chengcheng. “Ya. Just because you found a new best friend doesn’t mean you’ll ignore me, Huang Minghao.” 

Linkai half-heartedly glares at them across the table and Justin quickly pulls away from Chengcheng’s hug effectively making him pout at the lack of touch. “Ge! I’m not ignoring you! You were talking with Yanjun-ge and I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Justin cheekily smiled. “And you’re not my best friend ge…” Chengcheng was about to smirk. _Ha! I’m his best friend!_ But it quickly turned to a frown when Justin adds. “You’re my partner in crime, remember?” 

Linkai grins wide while reaching out his hand which Justin immediately grabs then they did their weird handshake. From then on, Justin transferred to the chair beside Linkai and Chengcheng can only watch with a frown. 

Chengcheng isn’t sure if he is frowning because his cuddle buddy left him alone _or_ if it’s because of the tiny green monster inside him. There’s a big chance it’s _both_ though. 

He was too lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice everyone is staring at him until a concerned Justin comes face to face. _Too close!_ Chengcheng’s mind screamed but he stayed still. “Are you okay, Cheng?” 

Chengcheng blinks then he glances at the others who were ridiculously smiling. Yanjun even wiggled his eyebrows when they locked eyes for a second. He willed his heart to stop beating fast while clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Chengcheng absentmindedly answered that made Justin frown. “Are you sure? You’ve been frowning at the table for a while now.” Justin replied as he sat beside him. “Is there something bothering you?” 

Before Chengcheng can even answer, Linkai chuckles that took away Justin’s attention _again_ so he raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “What’s funny, ge?” and to his expense, Linkai smirks while raising his hands in mock surrender. 

“Don’t think too much, Cheng. It is what it is but it will never be more than that.” Linkai stated with an implying tone. It took a minute for him to understand and when he did, he avoided everyone’s eyes. 

“What are you saying, ge?” the ever curious Justin inquired that made Chengcheng blush so he lowered his head in an attempt to hide. “For someone who’s the smartest, you can be dumb when you want to be.” Zhangjing snorted. 

That got the others laughing and Justin pouting. “But I don’t really get it.” Linkai reached out to pat his head. “I don’t mean that much except that we’ll always be partners in crime _only._ ” he explained with a wink. 

Justin immediately got it that made him laugh wholeheartedly and for Chengcheng to blush even more. When he recovered, Justin places a reassuring hand on his then he squeezed it before joining the conversation the others had already diverted to. 

Chengcheng’s heart soared up in the sky because Justin didn’t let go of his hand for the rest of the day. _If it’s supposed to be like this then I’d gladly be willing to._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng spent half the day with his family who’s visiting for his birthday. He sent them off to the airport with a promise of visiting them soon and hopefully with the rest of his second family. 

When he got home, Zhangjing and Yanjun were waiting by the foyer with a box. “Happy birthday, Mr. Fan! Today we are your personal assistants.” Zhangjing announced while giving him the box. “Open it to know what you need to do.” 

Chengcheng confusedly looks at them as he carefully opens the box. It has a note on top of what seems to be a whole outfit. The handwriting is awfully familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint on who it is or where he saw it.

 

╭                                                                                                                                           ╮

☆Happy birthday, FCC! ☆  
There’s a big surprise in store for you so you better follow my instructions!

First on the list is to change your clothes to this. Take a shower if you want!

Your personal assistants will be there to help if you need it but don’t ask questions! They won’t answer any of it :p They know where to take you so just enjoy the ride.

See you later, Mr. Fan. I’ll be waiting :)

╰                                                                                                                                          ╯

When he looks back up, Yanjun is displaying his dimpled smile as he gestures for the stairs. “Go change now, Mr. Fan. We’ll be waiting in the lounge area. Just shout our names if you need any help.” 

Chengcheng can only nod because he knew that the two won’t give in to him and it’s also because he’s excited to see what this is all about. Upon reaching his room, he took a quick shower before putting on the clothes and styling his hair. 

Zhangjing and Yanjun are already on the foyer when he was going down the stairs. Zhangjing quickly told him to stay put. “Let me take a quick photo! Smile for whoever is making you happy, Mr. Fan.” the first person to pop in his mind is none other than Justin and the photo resulted in a fond Chengcheng. 

As they were on the road to who knows where Zhangjing played a rather familiar playlist. “I know I’m not supposed to ask but I can’t believe you have  _that_ playlist.” Chengcheng uttered in disbelief. 

“It’s meant to relax you, Mr. Fan.” Zhangjing explained. “And you can ask but we’ll only answer three so think very well.” that piqued Chengcheng’s interest and he quickly thought about all the questions he had, narrowing them to three questions that will surely get an answer to help him be sure on who’s behind this. 

He already had a clue just by the playlist but he wants to be sure _._ “Is this the reason why _someone_ hasn’t messaged me at all since this morning?” it bothered him when he didn’t receive _any_ message from this person. 

Yanjun hummed with a knowing smile as he continues to drive casually. “You presumably received a bunch of birthday and non-birthday related messages from everyone you know except for this person, right?” 

Chengcheng frowns. He wants a definite answer yet Yanjun passed it back. He relays this sentiment to them and Zhangjing rolled his eyes. “If you only answered his question then you’ll get the answer you want.” 

Chengcheng pouts but didn’t object. _So it’s a yes then._ “If my guess is correct then we’re on our way to Space, right?” Zhangjing disappointedly sighs. “What a shame. You wasted your second question. No, we’re not.” 

“Where are we going then?” Chengcheng asked in bewilderment. “Take a look out the window, Mr. Fan. We have arrived.” Yanjun responded so he does and realizes that he should’ve chosen this place instead.

He was actually debating whether it’s going to be his favorite restaurant or this place. _Ughh! Of course, it’s going to be the arcade._ He lets out a disappointed sigh because he _indeed_ wasted his second question. 

Zhangjing then turns to him. “Go inside and you’ll see familiar faces. You can ask your last question to them. Make sure you choose it wisely. We’ll see you tonight, Mr. Fan.” 

His eyebrows met in the middle. “Tonight? You won’t wait for me?” Yanjun shakes his head. “We’re instructed to accompany you until here. Whoever is inside will be the ones to take you to your next destination. Now, go. They’re waiting.” 

Chengcheng only sighed before saying thanks and going out of the car. Once inside the arcade, Zhengting and Xukun welcomed him with another box, a smaller one. He quickly opens it and there’s only another note inside.

╭                                                                                                                                           ╮

☆ You are getting close! Oh my! ☆  
I knew for a fact that you wasted one of your questions because you guessed wrong. Tsk tsk! Don’t waste your questions like that, Mr. Fan!

Anyway! Your second mission is to win against them in different games! You can choose three games you are confident with. One game for each then the last one should be against both of them. Make sure to enjoy and have fun!!!

Again, they know where to take you next but no questions! Unless you have remaining ones! :p

See you soon, Mr. Fan. I’m here waiting :)

╰                                                                                                                                          ╯ 

Chengcheng couldn’t stop the pout that automatically formed when he read the first part. _This one knows me really well._ Then he smiles wide, he’ll surely enjoy this since it’s been a while. Although he kind of wishes he’s here with someone else. 

Zhengting clearing his throat pulls him out of his thoughts. “So, who are you challenging first, Mr. Fan? And what game?” Chengcheng cheekily grins at them before pulling Xukun to an oddly looking game console. 

On his birthday, Chengcheng learned that colorful candies could easily distract Xukun so he easily won the first game. The second one with Zhengting was a bit challenging since the older can be competitive when he wants to be. Fortunately, he won over him by one point. 

As for the last game, he thought about it really hard because this is two versus one and these two is the most competitive out of their friend group.  _Probably why they are the ones assigned here._  

Dancing Revolution is out of the options because Zhengting can easily ace that with just himself. The claw machine is out too because Xukun is a pro on that. Chengcheng was left with either the basketball game or one of the racing games. 

In the end, he chose the racing game because he knew for a fact that the two haven’t played this for a long time since they’re both busy with work. And if by chance they’re a pro at this too then he’ll willingly face the consequence. 

Chengcheng is actually curious about what would happen if he loses. He didn’t ponder on it too much as he concentrated on winning two out of three rounds against Zhengting and Xukun. 

In the end, he won all three rounds against the couple and now, he’s happily skipping to Xukun’s car with a wide grin while the older ones were walking behind him, Zhengting fondly recording him thru his phone. 

Chengcheng is beaming with happiness and he’s humming to the playlist while they’re on their way to what he supposes is the academy because if his guess is right, Space will be their last stop for the day. 

They indeed arrive at the academy and he guesses that Zhengting probably used his connections because the guard didn’t even stop them by the gate. Xukun parks near the building where Chengcheng often finds a certain omega at the rooftop. 

Xukun turns to him with a smile. “We know you don’t need any instructions because you already know where to go. So if you don’t have any questions, we’re ending our service here, Mr. Fan.” 

Chengcheng tilts his head, contemplating to ask the question now or should he reserve it until later. But because he couldn’t wait anymore, he asks with a hopeful smile. “When will I see him?” 

Zhengting mischievously smiles while Xukun has an amused smile. “I’m not sure who you’re looking for but you’ll get your answer if you go up.” Zhengting teasingly retorted. 

Chengcheng huffs. “Fine. Thanks for the ride. See you later, I guess.” the two only saluted at him as he went out of the car. He quickly went inside the building then he casually went up to the rooftop. 

The door is already open and the first thing he saw are Wenjun and Xinchun smiling warmly and he couldn’t stop himself from frowning that made them laugh. “Sorry we’re not who you’re looking for but you need to open the box.” 

Wenjun uttered while gesturing to the huge box beside Xinchun. Noticing how the box is big enough to _possibly_ contain a person inside, Chengcheng can’t help but hope again. 

He was disappointed yet again when he opened it and a bunch of balloons sprung up. Chengcheng wouldn’t deny that it’s pretty to look at though. Moreover when he read what’s written on the big transparent balloon in the center. 

‘You light up our world. Thank you for being born, Fan Chengcheng.’ And at the bottom of the box, there are his favorite drink and snacks alongside another note.

╭                                                                                                                                           ╮

☆ One last mission! Yey! ☆  
Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Fan! And yes, I know you really well HAHAHA

As for your last mission, it’s simple! Hydrate yourself and eat your favorite snacks! I know you’re probably hungry by now ;)

Also! I hope you liked the balloons! Display it on your room later, okay? ~^^

Don’t worry about carrying the box! I know you’re lazy so they’ll carry it for you.

Just make sure to fill your hungry tumtum while they take you to the last stop!

See you in a few minutes, birthday boy! :)

╰                                                                                                                                          ╯

Chengcheng finds himself being amused at how the person behind all this knows him really well. Now, he’s beyond excited to see him and hug the life out of him for making his birthday really, _really,_ special. 

He grabs the drink and snacks before nodding at the two with a smile. “I know I probably won’t get to do this later so I want to thank you for doing all this.” Wenjun and Xinchun grinned while shrugging nonchalantly. 

“It’s your birthday, Mr. Fan. You deserve to be treated like a prince for at least a day.” Xinchun started while packing up the box. “And besides, we were bribed for this so it’s a win-win situation, to be honest.” he added with a light laugh. 

Chengcheng shakes his head. “I knew you guys wouldn’t follow his instructions just like that. Can I know what’s in it for you guys?” Wenjun smirks while carrying the box. “He’s the one who paid all our gifts for you.” 

Chengcheng laughs wholeheartedly while they’re going down the stairs. “He agreed to that? I wonder how much that cost him?” he mused on. “It’s not just that because he also paid for the arcade, restaurant, and all our gas.” Xinchun remarked.

Chengcheng halts as his eyes widen. “For real!? That’s too much! Why did he do that?” he asked in disbelief that his best friend would actually spend _that_ much for his birthday. 

“It’s your birthday, Mr. Fan. Of course, he’ll go all out to make you feel special and happy.” Wenjun casually responded before nudging him to continue walking and Chengcheng pouts but obliges. 

 _He didn’t need to. He makes me feel special and happy on a daily basis anyway._ Chengcheng didn’t notice that he actually said it out loud. Wenjun and Xinchun had to pretend they didn’t hear anything to not embarrass him. 

Chengcheng followed his last mission while they’re on their way to Space. The journey was a bit long because of traffic and it almost made him irritated because he just wants to hug someone although the playlist effectively calmed him. 

When they’re almost near the restaurant, Xinchun passes a sleeping mask to him. “Please put this on, Mr. Fan.” Chengcheng confusedly grabs it. “For what? I already know what’s happening.” 

“He prepared hard for this so just do it.” Xinchun meaningfully stated that immediately made Chengcheng put on the supposed blindfold as he grumbles. “I better see him there or I’ll throw a tantrum and walk out of my own birthday party.” 

The only response he got is Wenjun’s amused chuckle and Xinchun’s snort. “Chances are, you’ll cry before you can even walk out.” Chengcheng didn’t protest because he knew it’s an _actual_ possibility. 

Chengcheng feels the car stopped, hears doors opening and closing then Wenjun’s voice came to his left. “I’ll help you go down, Mr. Fan.” he feels him grabbing his arm to guide him and another hand above his head. “Be careful.” 

Wenjun continued guiding him as he walks into the restaurant. “Stay here and don’t remove the blindfold until you hear a voice.” Xinchun uttered as he halts him and Chengcheng hears them walking away while he stayed on his spot. 

“At the count of three, remove your blindfold, Mr. Fan.” Chengcheng _finally_ heard the voice he’s been _missing_ the whole day. “1...” he holds the sleeping mask. “2…” he lifts it a bit as he feels his excited heart. “3!” 

Chengcheng lifted the sleeping mask and throws it on the side as he blinks to get accustomed to the lighting. He looked around and the whole restaurant was thoroughly designed. 

“SURPRISE!” his friends shouted as confetti flew from everywhere and the birthday song is playing in the background. Chengcheng’s jaw is almost aching at how wide his grin is. _This is the best birthday he ever had so far._  

And then he found himself being engulfed in a hug by Zhengting first then the rest also went over to either hug him or ruffle his hair or both. Chengcheng mutters his appreciation while chuckling because he’s _so happy._  

Quanzhe was the last one to hug him then he pulls him to the table. They began eating and talking about how he spent the morning with his family. They even started planning when they can visit Shanghai together. 

Chengcheng was happily chatting with them that he didn’t notice they weren’t complete until the lights suddenly turned off and he was the only one who got startled. 

He then feels a presence behind him just as a birthday cake with three candles was placed in front of him. Arms trapped his body then a familiar chin props on his shoulder. Chengcheng feels his heart beating fast just as warmth spreads thru him. 

“Happy birthday, Cheng. Make a wish.” a voice softly whispered. Chengcheng closes his eyes. _I wish for everyone’s happiness and for us to always stay like this._ Then he opens them to blow on the candles and lights went on at the same time. 

Chengcheng almost pouts as the cake was lifted which resulted to the lack of presence on his shoulder. He quickly stood up and turned around. _There he is._ The person who hasn’t left his mind ever since he noticed _certain_ things. 

Before the other can do anything, Chengcheng snatches the cake from him. He puts it on the table then he enveloped him in a tight hug. “I _can’t_ believe you went through all this trouble just to surprise me, Huang Minghao.” 

Said person softly laughs while hugging him just as tight. “You deserve nothing but the best, Cheng. I’d _willingly_ go through the trouble just to make you happy.” Justin sincerely remarked and Chengcheng feels like crying so _he did._  

As soon as he heard a sniff, Justin gently rubs his back and pats his head fondly while slowly swaying their bodies. “I _can’t_ believe I went through all _that_ trouble to make you smile but here you are being a crybaby.” he playfully complained. 

Chengcheng lightly smacks his back. “It’s too much for me, Stin. You can be such a sweetheart when you want to be and I’m _really_ thankful that you’re my best friend. Thank you for being in my life, Minghao.” he genuinely mumbled. 

Justin tightens the hug as he tries his best to not cry as well. “Relish in this moment because this is the only day I’ll be a sweetheart to you.” he lightheartedly stated. “I should’ve wished for you to be a sweetheart every day then.” 

Chengcheng sarcastically retorted as he pulls away to roll his eyes. Justin fondly shakes his head before sitting down. “I heard from a minion that you would’ve thrown a fit if I’m not here but you didn’t even notice I wasn’t a while ago.” 

“I knew for a fact you all planned it out. They’re going to fuss over me then immediately make me eat and distract me by nonstop conversations just so I’ll forget you weren’t present.” he proudly stated while sitting beside him. 

Justin can only laugh in return because that’s _exactly_ the plan. Someone faking a cough effectively pulls them out of their own world. “Sorry to interrupt but we’re still here, y’know?” Zeren scoffs but a wicked smile is on his face. 

“Let’s go back to finishing all this!” Justin cheerfully diverted and the rest went back to conversing with each other while munching. He then turns to Chengcheng again. “You want to taste the cake? I baked it.”

Chengcheng’s eyes widen. “Seriously?” he asked in bewilderment and Justin only nods. “And here I thought you don’t have anything up in your sleeves anymore.” Chengcheng sighs then he squints his eyes when Justin cheekily smiled. 

“Don’t tell me there’s something more, Stin. This is too much already.” he sternly said. Justin casually shrugs while grabbing a knife and fork to cut the cake with. “I won’t tell you then.” Chengcheng can only groan in return. 

At this point, Chengcheng is already sure he doesn’t deserve someone like Justin in his life. The omega is just _the_ sweetest person to ever live on earth. _And if it’s supposed to be like this then there’s nothing more he could wish for._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“Where’s Justin?” the first thing he uttered when he didn’t find said person eating breakfast on the table. “At a camp with Quanzhe, remember?” Zhengting reminded him with an arched eyebrow. 

Chengcheng then recalls that the youngest two are attending a dancing camp for a week and he couldn’t help but feel sad about it although he made sure to keep an emotionless face. “Oh right. I forgot. What’s for breakfast?” 

 _And that’s how his boredom started._ Chengcheng found himself doing nothing for the rest of the day after he finished doing all his house chores. He even went as far as cleaning his entire room including his walk-in closet and bathroom. 

By this time, he would’ve been playing Mario Kart with Justin or they’d probably go to the arcade or have a quiet stroll in the park or take a dip on the pool or just anything _as long as he’s with his best friend._  

Chengcheng lies on his stomach and groans on his pillow. “Why am I like this? I used to live alone and I’d get by. But now I can’t _even_ last a day without him? Ughhhh!” he grumbled to himself. 

Just then, Zeren loudly spoke from outside. “Cheng! Can you please open the door? I’m carrying your fresh laundry.” he quickly opens the door and Zeren walks in to put his newly washed clothes on the bed. “Thanks, ge.” 

“I’m sure you’re bored but do remember that you can’t message him. Phones are confiscated on the first day and will only be returned on the last.” Zeren impishly remarked. Chengcheng can only frown. “ _I know that._ ” 

“I’m reminding you just in case. Also, if you’re bored I wouldn’t mind paying you for cleaning my room.” Zeren dismissively offered. Chengcheng thought about it for a moment. _It’s better than being bored and the bonus money is pretty enticing._  

“Sure. But it doesn’t include the bathroom and walk-in closet, okay? Just the room.” Chengcheng retorted and Zeren only nodded in return before walking out of the room with him following behind. 

And that’s basically the start of ‘C2 Cleaning Service’ as what the others call it. Chengcheng spends the rest of the days leading to Justin coming back by cleaning the rooms in the house while getting paid for it. 

However, no matter how he tries to be busy, at the end of the day, Chengcheng still finds himself missing Justin and it grows inside him until he wanted the week to end fast. _Indeed, absence makes the heart grow fonder._  

By the time, Justin is supposed to come back, Chengcheng had already figured out the thing he’s been wondering about and now he is _entirely_ sure that _this_ is what it’s supposed to be. 

With the lack of Justin’s presence for the past week, Chengcheng had a lot of time to think things through and he figured out _if_ this is what his life would be like if Justin disappears then he’d rather disappear too. 

The past Chengcheng would most likely laugh if you ever tell him he’ll fall in love with someone at the age of 17 _especially_ if you tell him he’ll fall in love with his best friend amongst other people. 

He _used to_ not believe in those clichés but now it’s the _only_ thing he is sure of. The 17-year-old Chengcheng _wouldn’t_ hesitate to agree if you tell him he’s in love with his smartest yet crack head of a best friend because he is  _indeed_ in love with him. 

And now that he thinks about it, Chengcheng is sure he’s been in love with Justin for quite some time now. Especially when memories of him treating Justin more special than the others comes to mind. 

He now gets _why_ he’s so comfortable with Justin and _why_ he’s the only one allowed to cling on him and steal his food (he often offers it to him before Justin can even ask) and _why_ he allows him to make fun of him and call him a crack head.

Chengcheng now understands _why_ his heart would suddenly beat fast _whenever_ Justin directs his smile at him _or_ whenever he’ll hear his melodious and contagious laugh _or_ whenever he as much as think about Justin. 

He can finally stop wondering why Justin _always_ pops in his mind whenever he’s enjoying and he isn’t there to share that moment with him or whenever he achieves something and Justin is the first person he wants to share it with. 

And now that he’s sure that he’s in love with Justin, Chengcheng lets himself envelop him in a bear hug as soon as he opened the door. Justin was surprised at first but he laughs it off while fondly patting his back. 

“You missed me that much, Cheng? I was only gone for a week.” Justin questions with a hint of mirth. Chengcheng ignores it and tightens the hug as he nods rampantly. “It was the _longest_ week of my life, Stin.” he childishly whined. 

Justin chuckles while pulling away. “You can’t live without me now, huh?” it was supposed to be a teasing remark but Chengcheng suddenly became serious albeit there’s a smile on him that Justin couldn’t figure out the meaning behind. 

“I realized _a lot_ of things while you were away, Stin. Things I _should’ve_ realized sooner but it’s worth the wait since I’m a hundred percent sure of it now.” Chengcheng dreamily said with a faint blush as he stares into his eyes. 

Justin can only stare back because there are different emotions swimming in Chengcheng’s eyes and he can _clearly_ see the fondness, admiration, adoration, sincerity and… _oh my gosh. Is that love in there too?_  

Justin’s cheeks automatically blushed because _suddenly_ all he can see in those beautiful eyes is… _love._ He didn’t know what to do so he buried his face into his chest while Chengcheng fondly smiles while caressing his hair. 

_If love is supposed to be like this then I’m more than willing to fall over and over again and deeper and deeper each time as long as it’s for my best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	22. The important part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brave one and the loser (according to their friends)
> 
> [ Guess what’s finally here!? :D Apologies for the long wait! And though this may seem ‘plain’ for some, I honestly want it to be simple and sincere so that’s what I did lol ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Autumn, 2017

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

It’s been two years since he met Justin and a year since they started living in the same house. Chengcheng remembers the day he met him, clearly remembers the moment when they became best friends. 

But most importantly, he remembers the day when something shifted inside him. When Justin is _suddenly_ everywhere yet he still _yearns_ for him. When Justin became _his_ world instead of just being a part of it like everyone else. 

Of course, he remembers the _exact_ day when he ‘finally’ acknowledged his feelings for Justin. Ever since that day and that specific talk with Zhengting, he’s been thinking things over and over again. 

Always wanting to act properly and as casual as he can whenever Justin is around despite his heart beating fast and his cheeks warming up if Justin so much as look in his way or whenever Justin smile and laugh. _Or just exist in general._  

Chengcheng has been trying to calm down his nervous heart whenever it’s just the two of them because he didn’t want to suddenly blurt out his feelings. He wants his confession to be simple yet memorable for both of them, _especially for Justin._  

He’s been monitoring everything he says to make sure he wouldn’t slip up. And he thinks he’s been doing a good job until something _unexpected_ happened. It happened when Chengcheng _least_ expected it. That’s a fact he _sadly_ can’t deny.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

When Chengcheng woke up on his own, he already knew something is weird. Zhengting mandated to have breakfast together every weekend and he doesn’t care if he needs to wake them all up. 

So when no one bothered him in the morning and he woke up an hour before noon, Chengcheng didn’t know if he should be thankful or not. But since it looks like he’s free to take his time, he slowly got up before going to the dining area. 

Quanzhe was quietly sipping his banana smoothie while Zeren was finishing his bacon and eggs, the others nowhere to be found. “Uhh? Good morning?” he cautiously greeted, unsure if something happened for them to be this quiet. 

Zeren smiles at him, dimples showing. “Oh hey! Good morning! Sorry, I didn’t hear you walk in.” Quanzhe waves at him with a smile as well. “Hi ge! Good morning!” 

Chengcheng tilts his head. “You guys just woke up too? And where are the others?” Zeren nods. “Ting-ge said we didn’t have to wake up early today since he’ll be out with Kun-ge.” 

Chengcheng sat on his usual chair while Zeren continues explaining. “You probably didn’t know since you slept early last night. And as for the others, Stin is with Gui and Nongnong while Wenjun-ge and Chun-ge are at the company for a meeting.” 

Zeren and Quanzhe watch as Chengcheng’s eyebrows furrowed and an unconscious frown forms on his lips. “Stin is out? But he didn’t tell me anything…” he mumbled but the two heard it and they can’t stop the amused smiles. 

Zeren stood up to wash the dishes so he wouldn’t get caught while Quanzhe continued sipping his smoothie. Chengcheng was into his own world that he didn’t notice Zeren calling for him so Quanzhe nudged him. 

“H-huh?” he blinks at him that made Quanzhe chuckle. “Ren-ge is asking if you have any plans today.” Chengcheng cleared his throat. “Oh. Uhh… I don’t think so? Why ge?” 

“You can come with us to the mall if you want.” Zeren casually suggested. Chengcheng ponders on it for a moment. “But I don’t have money, ge. I’m saving up for something.” 

“Something? What could it be?” Quanzhe innocently inquired as he tilts his head. Chengcheng only shrugs in return. “Don’t worry, it’s my treat.” Zeren smiles as he walks near them. 

Chengcheng didn’t know if his eyes are playing with him when he saw a bit of mirth in Zeren’s eyes because it disappeared before he can even look clearly. “So? Are you coming or not?” 

“Yeah, sure. What time will we go?” he responded. “We should get ready now then we can go after. Ting-ge wants us to be complete for dinner and I heard the others are coming too.” Quanzhe supplied while walking to the kitchen. 

“The others are coming as well? Why? Are we celebrating something?” Chengcheng confusedly asked. Zeren laughs. “Cheng, we don’t have to celebrate something just for us to have dinner together.” 

“It’s just _unusual_ y’know since all the ges are _usually_ busy with work.” Zeren grins and this time Chengcheng can clearly see the mirth in them. “Maybe this day is special then.” he casually shrugs before walking out. 

“Gotta go take a shower. Finish your breakfast then take one as well. Laters!” Zeren yelled. Chengcheng is left confused and alone on the dining table but he shrugs it off as Zeren being playful.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

They’re currently having ice cream after walking around the mall when Quanzhe’s phone rings. He answers it as casual as he can despite him being giddy because it only meant one thing. “Nong-ge?" 

Chengcheng perks up while Zeren hides his smirk. _It’s starting._ “We’re at the mall. Do you need anything?” Chengcheng couldn’t hear what the other is saying so he can only rely on Quanzhe’s replies. “Oh. Sure, ge. No worries. We can pick him up.” 

Chengcheng arches an eyebrow. “Yeah, okay. See you later, ge.” Quanzhe then ends the call and looks at them. “Nong-ge had to go home because of something so Linkai-ge will drive him there.” 

Chengcheng frowns because he knows there’s going to be a ‘but’ following. “But Justin wanted to stay at the park so they left him there. Nong-ge wants us to pick him up whenever we can.” 

As soon as Quanzhe finishes, Chengcheng abruptly stood up. “Where are you going?” Zeren ‘confusedly’ asked. “He said to pick up Justin whenever we can and we can _now_ so let’s go.” 

Quanzhe and Zeren share a knowing look and a subtle smirk before they stood up. “Why are you in a hurry? Nothing’s going to happen to him. The park is safe and guards are roaming around everywhere.” Zeren casually remarked. 

Chengcheng frowns. “He’s an omega, ge. I can’t…” he paused then cleared his throat. “ _I mean,_ we can’t let him be alone at a park where there’s a high chance of unmated alphas around. He’s too friendly for his own good, _you know that ge._ ” 

Zeren amusedly shakes his head. “Alright. Let’s go.” he leads Chengcheng out of the ice cream shop while Quanzhe walks behind to send a message on a group chat.

 

« We’re coming. Get ready. »

« Woah! That fast? Okay.»

Quanzhe couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. The two turns to look at him. Zeren is rather amused than panicking while Chengcheng is skeptical. Quanzhe grins. “Sorry. I was looking at memes.” 

Zeren subtly smirks while Chengcheng looks at him weirdly before shrugging. “Let’s hurry up. The kid might throw tantrums.” Zeren and Quanzhe shared another knowing look then Zeren scoffs. 

“Justin? Throwing tantrums? More like _you_ worrying too much.” Chengcheng frowns. “Aren’t you worried? He’s alone out there, ge. He’s our precious omega, remember?” this time Quanzhe sneers. “More like _your_ precious omega.” 

Chengcheng blushes hard but he promptly ignores him and started walking faster ahead of them. Zeren and Quanzhe can only share a laugh before following him.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“Go ahead, Cheng. We’ll find a parking space.” Zeren suggested when they reached the park and it looked like Chengcheng couldn’t stop twitching in the back seat. 

Chengcheng complies wordlessly; he went out of the car and immediately searched for Justin. He roams his eyes and the only thing he found is a kid looking up at him with the biggest grin. 

Said kid walked closer and gave him a note before running away. Chengcheng is bewildered and was supposed to run after the kid when he remembered the note.

╭                                  ╮

Go to the biggest tree.

I’ll be waiting ;)

╰                                  ╯

The familiar handwriting is making him nervous yet excited at the same time. Chengcheng took a deep breath before walking over to the biggest tree he can find. 

There’s no one in front of where he stands so he walked to the other side and there he saw Justin with his cheeky smile that made him instantly smile as well. “Uhh, h-hi?” he nervously greeted. 

Justin lightly chuckles. “Why are you nervous, Cheng? It’s just me. _Relax._ ” he teased while nudging him. Chengcheng sheepishly scratched his nape. “So uhhh… what’s this for?”

Chengcheng watch as Justin shuffles his feet while avoiding his gaze. “Well…” the younger takes a deep breath then he looks at him straight in the eyes. “We’re best friends, right?” 

“Last time I checked, yes.” Chengcheng jokingly replied to ease the sudden tension and to also conceal the ache he felt.  _Are we only going to be just that? Can’t we be something more?_ He wanted to ask so badly but he didn’t want to disrupt Justin. 

Justin saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes and he stops the smirk threatening his face. “You know I like you, right?” Chengcheng couldn’t stop the frown and the disappointment in his voice when he answered. “As a friend? Yes.” 

Justin wants to laugh and cry at the same time. _Why is he so oblivious?_ But he can only sigh. “Can I tell you a story?” Chengcheng’s eyebrows furrowed. “So suddenly?” 

“Do you want to hear it or not?” Chengcheng skeptically looks at him before nodding. _Of course, he’s going to listen even if there’s a chance the story might hurt him in some way. He doesn’t know why but he just has a feeling._  

“I… like someone. In a very _non­_ -platonic way.” Justin quietly started, eyes still staring into his.  _And there goes Chengcheng’s shattered heart._

He knew it yet he kept listening. He wants to know if this someone, whoever it may be, is making Justin happy. _Preferably_ happier than he ever did or ever will. 

“He’s older than me for two years. He knows how to play the piano and he’s a bit of a crack head but I like him anyway.” Justin chuckles. Chengcheng’s heart shattered more because that someone _does_ make him happy. 

“He’s also _a bit_ taller although he tends to make himself small whenever we cuddle.” Justin continued with a fond smile. _How can I compete with that?_ Chengcheng thought. 

“Most of the time, I help him with homework instead of the other way around. But _sometimes,_ I pretend to not understand a lesson so I can watch him concentrate on studying it just so he can teach it to me after.” 

Chengcheng suddenly got flashbacks on days wherein Justin would knock on the connecting door, asking him for help with his homework and to tutor him on a lesson he couldn’t understand. _So I wasn’t your only tutor, huh?_  

“But you know what I like about him the most?” Justin solemnly asked. “What?” Chengcheng’s response came out low. _He wasn’t sure if he can take more but Justin’s fond smile and soft voice made him continue to listen._  

“He understands me, Cheng. You know I’m a crack head most of the time too yet he indulges my weirdness. I’m always energetic and loud but he _never_ complained. Instead, he joins me.” Justin proudly stated. 

“Those are the things that I _like_ about him. And here are the things I _love_ about him.” Justin takes another deep breath before grabbing his hands tightly. Chengcheng confusedly looks at him but he only smiled in return.

“I love that whenever I’m with him, I feel free to be my utmost self. He makes me smile and laugh _a lot_ , Cheng. When he came to my life, my days suddenly seemed so much brighter _and_ livelier.” Justin squeezed his hands. 

“He doesn’t usually let anyone cling on him but he lets me. Whenever, wherever. He doesn’t share his food because he loves them way too much. But he shares them with me and I don’t even have to ask.” Justin cheekily smiled at the memory. 

Justin took a step towards Chengcheng. “He can be _so_ oblivious but I love him anyway.” he took another step. “ _That’s why_ I’m confessing to him instead because _I know_ he feels the same way.” Chengcheng’s forehead creased. 

“You’re confessing to him? When?” Justin shakes his head in disbelief and a bit fondly but he ignores his question to ask his own. “Mr. Fan Chengcheng, can we be more than best friends? Because if you haven’t noticed it yet…” 

Justin takes another step closer and leans his forehead on Chengcheng’s. “ _I love you, Fan Chengcheng._ Even though you’re so oblivious about it.” he softly and sincerely said. 

Chengcheng pulled away, eyebrows furrowing, a frown on his lips. “Wh-what?” Justin scoffs. “You are that someone I was telling you about.” then he pouts. “Come  _ooon,_ don’t be a crack head today.” he childishly whined. 

Chengcheng’s eyes slowly widen. Justin holds back a laugh because it’s _so_ slow and his eyes are _so_ wide. It looked like he saw a ghost or something. And then he got worried because Chengcheng just froze. “Cheng? Are you okay?” 

Justin gently taps his cheek that effectively made Chengcheng blink and at the same time, his cheeks to visibly turn pink. Justin lets out an amused smile but didn’t comment on it because he’s sure his cheeks are pink too. 

Chengcheng grasps his shoulders. “Wa-wait. D-did y-you j-just… con… fess?” Justin happily nodded. “T-to m-me?” Chengcheng doubtfully asked. “Yes, Cheng. Of course, it’s you.” 

“B-but wh-why?” Justin’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean why?” and again, Chengcheng quietly answers. “Why me?” the younger frowns then he tossed the question back. “Why not you?” 

Chengcheng blushes even more and he diverted his eyes so Justin cups his face to make him look into his eyes again while he sincerely utters. “There’s no one else but you. You’re the _only_ one who makes me feel this way, Cheng.” 

Justin intertwines his free hand with his. “You make me feel a certain kind of happiness that _no one_ else can. Why you? Because I chose _you_ and I’ll keep choosing you in a heartbeat because _I love_ _you._ ” he genuinely and firmly stated. 

There are tears in Chengcheng’s eyes but he blinks them away and instead, pulls Justin into a tight hug. “I love you too, Huang Minghao. I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” 

Justin hugs him back as he chuckles. “I know and I’ve been _waiting_ for you to confess so when it looked like you wouldn’t, I chose to confess instead because I can’t let another day pass without letting out my feelings for you.” 

Chengcheng tightened the hug before abruptly pulling away as Justin’s words sunk in. “W-wait! You knew!?” he exclaimed both in embarrassment and shock. Justin had the audacity to cheekily grin at him. 

“You’re not _that_ subtle, Cheng. You favor me too much. So either I’m just your favorite or you love me as a special someone. And I’d take the latter of course.” Justin shamelessly proclaimed. 

Chengcheng masks the apparent blush with scoffing. “So you just assumed?” Justin smirks. “You just said you love me, Cheng. No take backs.” he stuck his tongue out that made Chengcheng smile wide. 

“I don’t have any plans on taking it back, Stin. I love you even though you’re smarter than me and you can be such a dork at times. I love you even though you’re clingy and enthusiastic because it lights up my day.” 

Chengcheng held his stare for a minute before continuing. “I love making you laugh because the sound of it makes me feel like I’m the luckiest guy.” Justin giggles. “Of course, you are.” he playfully winked and Chengcheng fondly shakes his head. 

“My life used to be dull and a constant process of trying to lessen the pressure. But you taught me to have fun and enjoy my youth. _With you._ ” he firmly stated and Justin profusely blushed. 

“You bring so much color into my life, Huang Minghao. And I love you even more for that. I love you and I’m so lucky to meet you. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else and this is the first time I’ve fallen in love...” 

Chengcheng paused to take a deep breath. “But I want you to know that I’ll keep choosing you too, Stin. In this life and in _any_ other life, I’ll never get tired of choosing you over and over again.” 

Justin smiles while pulling him into a hug. Chengcheng tentatively hugs back but he tightens his hold so the older hugs him as much as he wanted. But then, he remembers something so he pulls away. 

“I think there’s a problem, Cheng.” Justin shyly muttered. Chengcheng looks confused for a second before it dawned on him and he cups Justin’s hands between his while looking at him seriously yet gently. 

“As early as now, I’ll be clear that I _won’t_ pressure you into anything. I can _and_ I will wait for you. I know it’s not yet time and I believe it’ll be more magical because it’d be worth the wait. _You are_ worth the wait, Minghao. Stop worrying about that, okay?” 

Chengcheng uttered those words as serious and as gentle as his stare. Justin feels all his worries fade away and his heart soaring up above the clouds. _Can he please stop making me fall for him even more?_  

Justin feels a lot of emotion rush inside him and he doesn’t know what he should acknowledge first. So he instead blurts out the first thing that came to mind. “Will you go on a date with me?” 

Chengcheng’s eyes widen again then he groans while stomping his foot. “Stin! Why do you always do things first? You’ve already confessed first! You should’ve let me ask you on a date!” he childishly whined that made Justin laugh wholeheartedly. 

When he recovers he apologetically looks at him. “I’m sorry, okay? I just want to be sure because it might take you a while again.” he playfully teased and Chengcheng groans again. “Whatever! I’m still going to ask!” 

Chengcheng cleared his throat and looks at him with sincerity. “Huang Minghao, will you let me do the honor of being your first date ever?” Justin rolls his eyes. “Excuse you! I’m your first date too!” 

Chengcheng chuckles. “I didn’t say you weren’t.” Justin lightly slaps his arm. “Do you want me to say yes or not?” Chengcheng only wiggled his eyebrows. Justin scoffs but there’s a smile on his lips. “ _Fine._ Let’s have a proper date tomorrow.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

 **BONUS:**  

Chengcheng learned that it is _indeed_ a special day so he’s currently with the rest of their friends at a restaurant to have a celebratory dinner. 

“And once again, you are the loser Fan Chengcheng.” Zhengting suddenly proclaimed. Chengcheng’s eyebrows creased. “Can you _please_ explain why? It’s already the second time you called me that.” he looks so lost and the others can’t stop laughing. 

Chengcheng glares at them before frowning at Justin who’s trying to stop himself from laughing as well. “Stiiin! Don’t tell me you already know!” he childishly whined. Justin sympathetically pats his cheek. “Sorry but I do know why.” 

Chengcheng’s frowns deepened then he turns to Zhengting who cleared his throat to get his attention. “I called you loser the first time because Justin acknowledged his feelings for you first.” he instantly looks at the mentioned person. 

“You did!?” he asked in shock. Justin casually shrugs. “I _always_ knew you were different but I only acknowledged it in spring.” Chengcheng slumps on the chair while mumbling. “I realized and acknowledged it just this summer.” 

He then sat up straight again but with a pout as the realization dawned on him. “And you called me a loser tonight because Justin confessed first.” he concluded with a deadpan tone that made everyone nod before laughing again. 

Chengcheng scoffs while puffing out his chest. “Then you should call Justin the loser this time because I asked him to go on a date with me!” he proudly stated. Everyone stopped laughing to shake their heads at him with a snicker. 

“Hate to break it to you but we all know Justin asked you first… _again._ ” Zhangjing sarcastically stated and he can only gape in return. Justin chuckles beside him, effectively making him turn to face him. “H-how…?” 

Justin grins. “They _insisted_ on making sure the entire thing is photographed and video graphed so they were hiding around the park.” he explained and Chengcheng can only sigh because _that’s just how their friend group works._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	23. Gonna be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treat?
> 
> [ Was supposed to post this on Halloween itself but oh well! Also, please support Justin's Hard Road! (: ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Halloween, 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

“Cheeeeeeeng!!!” Justin loudly called while flopping on the sofa. He couldn’t be bothered to search every room for his boyfriend. Only a second passed and a panting Chengcheng runs inside the office room. “What!? What happened!?” 

Justin laughs out loud as Chengcheng sits beside him. “Did you scream to laugh at me?” he said in annoyance. Justin cheekily grins. “I have an idea!” Chengcheng fights the urge to roll his eyes. “You always have an idea, Stin. What is it now?” 

“Let’s pick each other’s outfit for Halloween!” Justin excitedly announced. Chengcheng couldn’t stop the smile because seeing his boyfriend this excited and happy is his own happiness. 

“Sure! But no one can complain despite what costume it is, okay?” Chengcheng held out his pinky finger. Justin entwines his own, still grinning because he already had a plan in mind.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“FAN CHENGCHENG!” “HUANG MINGHAO!” everyone in the house _almost_ had a heart attack at how loud Chengcheng and Justin’s simultaneous scream was but they ignored them since it’s not the first time they screamed like that. 

The two stomped towards the connecting door at the same time. Justin opened the door first so Chengcheng stomps inside his room with a costume. “Stin! What were you thinking when you picked this!?” he exclaimed with a bit of annoyance. 

“ _Me!?_ What were _you_ thinking when you picked mine!?” Justin screamed back with the same tone. They looked at each other concurrently with a glare and the staring contest begins. 

No one backed down until the tips of their lips are twitching and itching to curve upward. In a blink of an eye, Chengcheng and Justin burst in uncontrollable and hysterical laughter together.

Chengcheng is doubling over while Justin is holding his stomach. They kept laughing until they’re both huffing for air and tears are already falling in their eyes. They wiped the tears away with the back of their hands in unison as they recover. 

They’re so in sync it almost made them laugh again but they resort to chuckling instead. “We really think alike, Cheng.” Justin amusedly uttered while eyeing their costumes on his bed. “As they say, great minds think alike, pumpkin.” 

“So I guess we both don’t have a choice but to wear this huh?” Justin playfully sighed. “We pinky promised, pumpkin. No take backs.” Chengcheng promptly stated. “I have a question though. Why Snow White?” 

Justin casually shrugs. “I think it will suit you. Why Chun Li then?” he raises a challenging eyebrow at Chengcheng who widely grins. “I thought of tricking you instead of treating you.” 

Justin only frowned at him before picking up his costume. “Go back to your room and get changed. We can’t let the tiny kids get all the treats.” he instructed while sauntering to his walk-in-closet. 

Chengcheng let out an amused chuckle before grabbing his own costume and walking back to his room. “See you later, my Chun Li!” he called out before closing the connecting door.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng and Justin were having fun going on every house around their neighborhood with Linong and Quanzhe. Some of their neighbors were generous to give them a lot of treats while others are generous in scaring them instead. 

The four still had a lot of fun nonetheless because it felt like they’re back on being kids. Speaking of, some kids were eyeing them weirdly and one of them even said, “Are they like us? They’re too tall for trick or treat.” that made them laugh loudly. 

They’re on their way home when some males from a passing car with rolled down windows whistled and called Justin a ‘pretty girl’. It made Linong and Quanzhe glare and frown respectively while it instantly made Chengcheng’s blood boil. 

He was about to follow the car and make sure those guys will have a permanent violet mark on their faces when Justin held him back and made Chengcheng look at him in the eyes.

“Relax, baobei. It’s the purpose of our trick anyway. Let’s just hope they won’t do it to actual girls cause if they do then I’ll help you beat them up.” he firmly stated. Chengcheng deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled before wrapping a protective arm around Justin’s waist. 

“This is why I told you to not put those buns on your head.” he playfully complained. Justin fondly shakes his head. “Between us two, you look more like a girl to me, Cheng.” he childishly stuck his tongue out. 

Chengcheng squeezes his waist as Justin leans in to whisper. “You’re the most beautiful Snow White I’ve seen, baobei.” Chengcheng instantly froze and becomes red like the apple on top of his basket full of candies. 

Seeing that he once again made his boyfriend flustered, Justin leans to peck his lips before giggling. “You’re more beautiful blushing like this.” he whispered yet again with a nudge that easily pulled Chengcheng back to reality. 

Chengcheng half-heartedly glared at him. “Stop saying nonsense, Stin.” said person was about to argue when Linong fakes a cough. 

“As much as it’s fun watching you two, we don’t want to get scolded by Ting-ge if we arrive late at Kun-ge’s house.” Chengcheng sheepishly scratches his nape. “Sorry. Let’s go. I’ll drive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	24. Insane with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His
> 
> [ Posting this in celebration of NINE PERCENT's Rule Breaker release today! (: ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Spring, 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

The sunlight hitting his face effectively woke his senses and Chengcheng can only groan as he buries his face on the fluff of hair under his chin while tightening his hold around his boyfriend’s body. 

He waited for sleep to pull him in again but his senses are already wide awake so he sighs as he slowly opens his eyes. Chengcheng carefully leans back to look at the person sleeping soundly beside him. 

Chengcheng softly caresses his cheeks with the back of his fingers before gently cupping it while his thumb lightly strokes his cheek. He firmly kisses his forehead before leaning in and rubbing their noses together. 

“Good morning, pumpkin.” he softly greeted. Justin whines in his sleep as he moves closer. “Wakey wakey my sunshine.” he adds while massaging his boyfriend’s back with the hand still around his waist. 

“Time to wake up, bubbi. Come on. You can wake up slowly if you want.” Chengcheng continued with a soft tone, trying to ease his boyfriend into waking up and not make him grumpy for disturbing his peaceful slumber.

Justin whines again while rubbing his face on Chengcheng’s chest and pulling him closer by the waist. “What time it is?” he mumbled thru his position. “Time for my little sweetheart to wake up.” Chengcheng lightheartedly replied. 

Justin groans before pulling away with a glare. “Stop waking me up by using a hundred of your nicknames for me.” he complained with a pout. Chengcheng chuckles before kissing the pout away. 

“How can I stop when I know it makes my baby happy?” Chengcheng remarked with a smirk. Justin fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Stop being sappy so early in the morning, Fan Chengcheng.” he dismissively retorted while sitting up. 

Justin was about to get off the bed when the arms on his waist pull him and his back crashes into a firm chest. Chengcheng is instantly alternating between nosing his neck and peppering light kisses on it. 

Justin lets him have his daily dose of what Chengcheng likes to call ‘Pumpkin Vitamins’. He isn’t one to complain though since this certain morning routine is also giving him enough ‘vitamins’ to get through the day. 

When Chengcheng deemed himself ‘overdose’ of his pumpkin he reluctantly pulled away. “Go while I can still control myself because I wouldn’t mind cuddling with you the entire day.” he ordered as he lightly pushes his boyfriend. 

Justin chuckles while standing up. “Why are you acting like we won’t see each other in a few minutes?” he amusedly asked when he turned around to face his pouting boyfriend. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you in between those few minutes.” Chengcheng childishly jutted his lips. Justin fondly pats his cheek. “It’ll be less if you start getting ready now.” 

As soon as he said that Chengcheng is already scrambling out of the bed and into his bathroom. “Go Stin! Get ready!” he yelled out and Justin can only laugh in amusement at how adorable his boyfriend can be. “See you downstairs, bub!” he mischievously called out before he walking to his room.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng is watching Justin play chase with Xinchun, Zeren, and Quanzhe while he sits on the mat with the oldest two as they are currently having a picnic at the park. 

There’s a contented smile on his face while watching his little pumpkin having fun and happily laughing as he runs after their friends. “Can you stop looking at my baby like he lights up the whole world?” Zhengting teasingly said. 

Chengcheng raises an eyebrow. “But he does, ge.” Zhengting tosses him a leaf that he easily dodges. “Can’t you stop being cheesy for at least a day?” Chengcheng grins. “Can’t help it if it’s him.” 

Then he suddenly became serious. “Can I ask you something, ge?” there’s an unconfident tone in his voice that made Zhengting cautiously look at him. “Of course, Cheng. What is it?” 

Chengcheng looks back to where Justin is before staring at the table as he takes a deep breath.  “Stin and I already talked about this so please don’t get mad.” he started with a timid voice. 

Zhengting subtly shares a look with Wenjun who only shrugs albeit they already have a feeling on what it could be. The oldest only hummed in response as he let Chengcheng gather his thoughts. 

“Well… uhm… it’s not like I can’t wait because I _certainly_ can and will.” the two shares another look because their hunch is right. “But I’m just _honestly_ scared and I want an assurance or _at least_ a little bit of it.” 

Chengcheng then looks at him with hesitant eyes. “So… I want to ask… for your permission, ge.” he slowly muttered. “Permission for what?” Chengcheng closes his eyes as he takes another deep breath.

When he opens them, anyone can see the determination and certainty in them. “Can I claim Justin as my omega?” he lowly asked then he quickly adds, “Don’t worry! It’s not the official claiming! I’m only asking to claim him at least in words _for now._ Like you know, calling him my omega and such.” 

Chengcheng lowered his head and shuts his eyes in nervousness while waiting for Zhengting’s answer. It was quiet for a while until he hears the two laughing that made him abruptly look up again. 

Zhengting recovers first and went to sit beside him before hugging him tightly. Chengcheng hesitantly returns it just as the oldest starts swaying them from side to side. He pulls away with a smile as he grabs the younger’s hand. 

“That meant _so much_ to me, Cheng. Thank you for asking my permission first.” Zhengting sincerely remarked and Chengcheng smiles too. “There’s nothing to thank me for, ge.” he held Zhengting’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I know how important you are in Minghao’s life and I respect your opinion above everyone else when it comes to him.” Chengcheng took a deep breath before shyly smiling at him. 

“I know what I’m asking is crucial and valuable so I’d respect whatever your answer will be. As I’ve said, I can _and_ I will wait for the right time to actually do it officially.” there are resolution and patience in his tone that made Zhengting smile gratefully. 

“Asking for my permission is already an affirmation that you value and respect this whole thing so who am I to decline your request?” Zhengting responded and Chengcheng’s eyes instantly widened. “For real?” 

Zhengting happily nods then he firmly held Chengcheng’s hands. “But you better stay true to your words, Fan Chengcheng.” he sternly stated with a hint of threat. “Of course, ge. I promise.” 

Zhengting only pats his head before letting go and going back to his previous seat as he saw the four jogging towards them. Justin slumps beside Chengcheng and the latter automatically wraps an arm around his waist. “Tired?” 

“Not really but it made me thirsty and hungry.” in an instant, Chengcheng reached for the pitcher of juice and a slice of apple pie. Justin watches him with a fond smile and he happily hums when the food was placed in front of him.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Chengcheng tugs Justin’s wrist. “Let’s walk.” he whispered while the rest plays Uno. Justin only nods before they quietly slip away from the mat. They hold hands while walking in comfortable silence. 

When they’re far enough from their friends, Chengcheng halts them. “Can we talk?” he asked rather seriously that got Justin’s heart nervously beat. “Of course. Let’s sit under the tree?” he tilts his chin to the nearest one and Chengcheng only nods. 

Once they are seated side by side, Chengcheng squeezed his hand. “I know we already talked about waiting for the right time but I may or may not have done something about it a while ago.” he slowly said. 

Justin’s eyebrows furrowed. “And that is?” Chengcheng stares into his eyes with earnest. “I asked Ting-ge for permission about claiming you as my omega.” Justin’s eyes widened. “You did!?” 

“Yes although it’s not the official claiming yet. I just want to claim you as my omega even through words _for now._ ” Chengcheng’s voice is full of resolution that Justin couldn’t stop the smile gracing his features. “And what did he say?” 

Chengcheng slowly smiled, eyes lightening up. “He granted me permission.” Justin beams in pure happiness. “Really!?” the older happily nods. “Yes. But I have a question for you though.” 

“What is it?” Chengcheng held his hand tighter. “Can I be your alpha, Huang Minghao?” there’s no emotion in Justin’s face that made Chengcheng nervous so he quickly adds, “You don’t have to say yes, Stin. It’s okay. I’ll respect your answer.” 

Justin slowly smiles mischievously then he laughs. Chengcheng was left confused and pouting. When Justin recovers, he held him tightly too. “Of course, you can be my alpha, Fan Chengcheng.” he remarked with a wink. 

Chengcheng exhales a relieved breath before pulling him into a hug. “You got me so nervous, pumpkin.” he playfully complained. Justin tightens the hug with a chuckle. “You’re the only alpha I want in my life, Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	25. Heart full of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:11
> 
> [ OMG! This is already 100+ kudos!?!? Y'all are crazy!!! But REALLY AWESOME!!! ♡♡♡ Thank you SO MUCH for giving this story a chance!!! ♡♡ I know I lack a lot so THANK YOU for still supporting this ♡
> 
> Before you start reading, please make sure Heart Full Of You is playing on REPEAT. It will make the reading experience better and for your hearts to be full as well ;) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – Autumn, 2018

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Chengcheng woke up with string balloons covering his entire ceiling and there are photos of them hanging by the end of each string. When he looked at the nearest photo, there’s a written note on the back.

╭                                                                                                      ╮

This is when you drove across town just to buy me this candy.

╰                                                                                                       ╯

He looked at every photo and read each note that either reminds him of what happened on that certain photograph or something cheesy like the one he’s currently looking at.

╭                                                                                                                              ╮

You can be the most oblivious person in the world and I’d still love you.

╰                                                                                                                              ╯

Chengcheng thought it ends there but his bathroom mirror is full of orange sticky notes in a heart shape. At the very center, it says _‘Things I love about you’_ and the surrounding sticky notes is indeed the things his boyfriend loves about him. 

He read every single note and the last one at the very bottom almost made him cry. Written in white ink are the sweetest words from his boyfriend. _‘I love you because you are Fan Chengcheng. Nothing more, nothing less.’_  

Chengcheng lets the smile stay on his lips while he got ready for the day as he also thinks about what Justin’s reaction would be when he sees his surprise for him. Chengcheng shakes his head with a chuckle. _We really think alike._

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

Justin woke up fairly normal and took a shower while humming a happy song because he knows Chengcheng will be caught off guard the moment he wakes up. He casually got ready and was about to go down when he stopped on his tracks because of the petal trail outside his room.

A smile instantly blossoms on his face as he followed the track. It ended in front of the theater room at the basement and the orange sticky note on the door quickly got his attention.

╭                                                                                                                  ╮

Make yourself comfortable at the center sofa.

Press play when you’re ready to go down the memory lane <3

╰                                                                                                                   ╯

Justin quickly went inside and sat on the center sofa with his favorite blanket, the remote control, and a tissue box on the armrest. He lets out a disbelief sound before screaming so loud it almost hurt his throat. 

“I don’t know if you’ll hear this but I DON’T NEED THE TISSUE BOX FAN CHENGCHENG! I WON’T CRY!” he made himself comfortable on the sofa before pressing play. 

The video started with a familiar hand, writing ‘To my pumpkin’ then it zooms into it until it blurred then a photo of them with Quanzhe and Linong appears. Justin then hears his boyfriend speaking. 

 _“The first time we met and you insisted on taking a photo to commemorate the day we became friends. This is also the day I let you won in Mario Kart and I guess I’m whipped for you since then.”_  

Chengcheng’s sarcastic tone when he said the last part made him chuckle. A series of photos with their friends appeared and he saw how Chengcheng slowly became comfortable with everyone by the smile that grows with every photo.

And he knew he was right when Chengcheng speaks again. _“With every photo, I became more comfortable with everyone. But most especially with you, Justin.”_ the very first photo with just the two of them appears on the screen. 

It was taken on a photo booth at their favorite arcade and Justin smiles as the memory of him pulling Chengcheng towards it comes to mind. Chengcheng was reluctant at first but he was quick to follow his wacky faces and gestures. 

A dozen of their photos and videos were shown after that. Most of them with Justin laughing while recording Chengcheng doing something crazy or just being his usual crack head self where he raps about random things like apple pies. 

Justin was laughing all throughout but he became speechless when a video of him sleeping played and he hears Chengcheng’s soft voice on the video. _“Don’t hate me for recording this but… you look so serene and I want to keep a memory of it.”_

The video then shifts to when he was probably doing his homework at his study table and by the angle of it, Chengcheng is sitting on his bed. Justin hears him whispering on the phone while also steadying it. 

 _“I don’t think I can say this to you in person but I want you to know that I admire how hardworking and focused you are when it comes to studying. You make me want to study harder and you motivate me to ace all my exams.”_  

Justin feels his heart hammering and the tears slowly prickling his eyes. He takes a deep breath just as another video played where he is running and laughing at the amusement park on the day they had their first date. 

 _“I don’t know what I did to deserve a chance to watch this beautiful scene in front of me. But I thank God every day that He gave me the chance to meet someone like you. I’m blessed to have you in my life, Huang Minghao. I love you.”_

Chengcheng’s voice is so soft and so genuine that the tears flowed out unintentionally. Justin immediately wipes them so he can clearly watch the rest of the videos where his boyfriend secretly filmed him.

There’s also a bunch of stolen photos of him where he is either looking at something with a smile on his face or randomly doing something. With every video and photo shown, he hears Chengcheng’s soft voice saying flowery words. 

The screen then went blank and Justin thought it ended when an unfamiliar melody started playing and the screen shows Chengcheng writing something then a voice started singing. 

Justin feels his heart beating twice as fast because he recognizes the voice as Chengcheng’s. The video is now alternating between him writing, playing the piano and concentrating on a monitor. 

When it hit the chorus, the video showed Chengcheng singing on a microphone, probably when he recorded the song. By then, Justin’s tears are unstoppable and he’s clenching his favorite blanket to his chest. 

Justin clearly hears how sincere Chengcheng is when he made and sang the song. Like one lyric, Justin’s heart is full of Chengcheng and the immeasurable love he has for him. 

As the song comes to an end, the video shifts to Chengcheng smiling at the camera. _“Happy anniversary, pumpkin! I hope you liked the song since it’s going to be our song from now on.” he grins._

 _“I don’t know what to say now because I already laid my heart on the song and the other videos.” he shyly scratches his nape. “So, uhm, I hope this video made you happy and made you feel how special and important you are to my life.”_

Chengcheng is looking straight in the camera that Justin felt like he was really in front of him. _“Huang Minghao, I want you to know that you are not just the love of my life because you gave me more than just love.” he sincerely smiles._

 _“You never fail to light up my world whenever it gets dark. You are the light at the end of every tunnel I go through. You are my sunshine who brightens my every morning and my moon who lightens up my nights.”_

The visible tranquility in Chengcheng’s whole aura is enough to make Justin cry again. _“You are the light of my life, Justin. And sometimes I wonder how you never seem to run out of light to share, not just with me but with everyone else too.”_

 _He sighs with a small smile. “I guess you are born to shine and light up everyone’s lives to make it brighter and better. And indeed you do pumpkin. You make my life better and brighter with you in it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

_Chengcheng paused with a small chuckle._ _“I’m going to stop here because I feel like I’m getting cheesier and cheesier by each sentence.” he softly laughs then he took a deep breath. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is…”_

_Chengcheng looks straight into the camera with the softest smile possible._ _“I love every second I’m with you just as much as I love every single thing about you. My dearest and precious little pumpkin… I love you with my entire heart and life.”_

The video then ends with Chengcheng’s wide smile that made his eyes into crescent moons. Justin’s tears are still uncontrollable and his heart is _so_ _full._ He was about to bury his face into the blanket to cry out all his feelings when he feels a tug. 

Justin looks up and he came face to face with no other than his boyfriend. Without much thought, he instantly pulled him by the neck. Chengcheng hugs him tightly while soothing his back. 

“Stop crying, pumpkin.” Justin lightly smacks the back of his head before leaning back to look at him in the eyes. “How can I stop when you’re making me feel a hundred different emotions all at once?” 

“But you said you wouldn’t need the tissue box.” Chengcheng playfully retorted. Justin only frowns before burying his face into his neck and peppering feather-like kisses on it. “Stop being dumb, Cheng.” 

Chengcheng laughs while maneuvering them on a comfortable position with his back on the sofa and Justin sitting on his lap. He pulls him impossibly close and went on running his fingers on Justin’s hair.

They basked in the moment with hearts full of love, warmth, and contentment. They stayed like that until Justin slowly pulls away only to firmly kiss Chengcheng on the lips. He then leaned back with a soft smile and he spoke just as soft. 

“Thank you for everything, Cheng. For the video, for keeping up with me, for making sure that I smile every day, for trying different things with me, for doing crazy things just to make me laugh, for always making me feel special and loved.” 

Justin cupped Chengcheng’s face, lightly squeezing his cheeks. “Thank you for a year of nonstop spontaneous adventures and secret rendezvous.” they both cheekily grin as the memories flashed thru their minds. 

“It’s only been a year but I already know that I wouldn’t mind spending another and more years with you until the world runs out of years. And probably even more after that since we’re going to meet again in every other lifetime, right?” 

Chengcheng eagerly nodded and Justin smiled wide. “I can’t wait to spend all my other lifetimes with you, baobei. I know they will be just as fun as this one because I’m spending all of them with you.” 

He pecks Chengcheng’s lips again. “We faced some serious and minor situations the past year but I know that no matter what lies ahead of us, we’ll come out stronger and wiser because we’ll get through them together." 

They shared determined looks that made them smile. Justin laces their fingers as he stares into his eyes. “Cheng, I want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid of anything because I’ll fight every battle with you _and_ for you.” 

Justin places one of their entwined hands near his heart. “And this heart? It only beats for a dumb person named Fan Chengcheng.” he chuckles when said person pouts. “And it’ll keep beating for him until Huang Minghao takes his last breath.” 

Their eyes are sparkling in pure happiness and adoration for each other. “I love you.” “I love you.” they softly said in unison that made them giggle. Justin gently bumped their foreheads as he steals yet another peck on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“You are the reason why I’m always full of light and love.” Justin softly whispered. “I love you so much, bub.” Chengcheng smiles wide. “I’m sorry to say this but… I love you so much more, baby.” he captured his lips in a kiss full of love and only love.


	26. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise and a reminder
> 
> ≧◡≦ HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG MINGHAO!!! ≧◡≦
> 
> +++ I'm writing a ChengStin TWT AU! So if anyone's interested [here's the link!](https://twitter.com/zhufanhao/status/1082227518004879360)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Updates may not be regular and continuous.
> 
> ✓ Chapters range from snippets/drabbles to one-shots to longer pieces (if needed).
> 
> ✓ Characterization may not be accurate in real life. Kindly keep in mind that this is fanfiction.
> 
> ✓ Chapters aren't chronological so please keep in mind the year stated at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

╔═════°• ♔•°═════╗

Year – 2019

╚═════°• ♔•°═════╝

Familiar lips showering kisses all over his face waked Justin up. He grumbles and turns his face away then he hears his favorite laugh and he feels a weight looming over him. “Good morning, birthday baby.” 

Justin grumbles once more and swatted the face near his ear. Chengcheng gently blows air on his neck, tickling him so he squirmed. “Fan Chengcheng!” he squealed. “Stop it!” 

Chengcheng wholeheartedly laughs once again. “It’s time for you to wake up, pumpkin.” and just like what he always does whenever he has to unwillingly wake up his boyfriend, he coerces him by sweetly calling him with different nicknames. 

After a short while (+ a lot of nicknames), Justin finally opens his eyes and pouts at him when Chengcheng sat on the bed. “Where’s my morning kiss?” the younger unconsciously muttered in a cute voice. 

Chengcheng feels his heart skip a beat. He smiled wide and pulls his boyfriend in a sitting position. “I already gave it to you, pumpkin.” he teasingly replied. Justin pouted more and he crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s different!” 

Chengcheng fondly shakes his head. “You’re such a spoiled baby.” then he leans in and plants a firm kiss on Justin’s lips. The younger chases him when he pulled away that made him chuckle. 

“I’ll give you more later after eating the breakfast I made for you.” Chengcheng stated with a smirk. Justin instantly bolted out of the bed and into his bathroom that made the older laugh loudly. “See you downstairs, pumpkin!” 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

“You made all these?” Justin muttered as he looks around the table full of his favorite breakfast meals. Chengcheng enthusiastically nodded. The former teasingly arches an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” 

“I may have some help from online recipes but I did all the actual work!” Chengcheng childishly retorted. Justin laughs then pats his head like he’s older than him. “Thank you, baby.” 

Chengcheng scoffs but proceeds on putting food on his boyfriend’s plate. “Since it’s your birthday today, I’ll be your personal servant!” Justin snickered. “Aren’t you every day though?” 

Chengcheng pauses on putting fruits on his plate just to roll his eyes at him. “See? You’re so spoiled Huang Minghao! Oh my gosh!” he exaggerated that got a laugh out of Justin again. 

The older smiles to himself, he _loves_ making his boyfriend laugh the most. Justin then notices something. “Where are the others?” he wondered as he observes around and it seemed like they’re the only ones at home. 

“I’m here and you’re looking for someone else.” Chengcheng sarcastically responded. Justin lightly slaps his arm. “Don’t be dramatic.” the former childishly stuck his tongue out at him. “I told them to go away and never come back.” 

The younger was about to slap him again when he gestured for him to start eating as he puts food on his own plate. “I did tell them to go away because I want to spend this day with only the two of us although we’ll meet them later for dinner.” 

Justin only hummed in return as he is happily eating. Chengcheng couldn’t help but ruffle his hair fondly as he looks adorable like that. “Take your time in eating, pumpkin. The food is not going anywhere.” 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀ 

After washing the dishes (+ playing with the dishwashing bubbles), they decided to have a dip on the pool, sitting by the side of it, feet dangling and splashing water on each other at first that eventually turned on a full mode splashing war. 

All that can be heard are the water splashes, some squealing here and there (Justin pushed Chengcheng on the pool then the older pulled his feet to get him on as well), and lots of combined delightful laughter. 

By the end of it, they’re both soaking wet but with full-blown grins on their lips. They separated for a while after that as they both went to their bathrooms to shower and change into comfortable dry clothes. 

Chengcheng finished first so he decided to wait on Justin’s room by absentmindedly scrolling thru his phone on the younger’s bed. Justin saw the opportunity to sneak up on him and was about to do so when the older spoke. 

“I can _totally_ sense you behind my back, pumpkin.” Justin slumps on the space behind him and rested his head on his back. “Killjoy!” he mumbled as he wraps his arms around Chengcheng’s waist. 

The older just pats his arms unsympathetically. “What do you want to do next? Do you want to go out?” Chengcheng feels his boyfriend shaking his head. “How about a movie marathon at the theater room then?” 

“Sure! Let’s watch the video you made for our anniversary!” Justin excitedly remarked as he stood up and started pulling his boyfriend’s arm. Chengcheng groans but he lets himself be pulled up. 

“Again? You always watch that on weekends, pumpkin. Won’t you get sick of it?” he lightheartedly complained. Justin stuck his tongue out at him while still pulling him towards the theater room. 

“I won’t get tired of watching that, Mr. Fan. I _love_ that. It’s the best gift I’ve ever received in my entire life so far!” Justin’s voice is full of sincerity that made Chengcheng’s heart be full of warmth and love. 

“It won’t be after this day.” Chengcheng whispered under his breath. Luckily, Justin didn’t hear it as they reached the theater room and he instantly grabbed the remote and fiddled with it until he found his favorite ‘movie’. 

They sat in the middle love seat with Justin in between his legs, leaning his back on his chest while Chengcheng’s arms are securely wrapped around his waist with their hands intertwined. 

Chengcheng props his head on Justin’s shoulder, leaning his head close so their cheeks are squished together. Justin happily hummed as he relaxes on the arms of his favorite person. _This felt like our first date at the hill._  

They quietly watched the anniversary video until Justin started singing along to their song. This isn’t the first time Chengcheng hears him singing it (he’s been humming it ever since) but today feels different. 

It feels like Justin made the song for him instead of the other way around with the way Justin is singing it so genuinely while tightening his hold on him. Chengcheng feels a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

He feels his heartbeat increasing as more seconds passed. The more he hears Justin’s voice, the more his heartbeat is increasing its speed, the more he feels his heart getting full of nothing but a certain Huang Minghao. 

Justin turns to him and intently stares into his eyes as he sings the last chorus. Chengcheng suddenly finds it hard to breathe. He finds himself getting lost in those brown sparkling eyes. His grip on Justin tightened to keep himself grounded. 

His eyes automatically closing when he feels a soft pair of lips on his and his arms pulling Justin closer to him as he deepened the kiss while the younger wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. 

Justin pulled away when breathing became hard but Chengcheng chases his lips and easily captures it into another kiss full of love, warmth, fondness, and sincerity. They simultaneously pull away this time with flustered cheeks and soft smiles. 

Justin leaned his forehead to his. “I love you, baobei.” he softly muttered. “I love you so much more, Minghao.” Chengcheng responded with the same soft tone and genuineness that made the younger peck his lips before turning around again. 

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

They are on their third Disney movie when Chengcheng started playing with Justin’s left hand. The latter lets him because he is too engrossed with Peter Pan giving Wendy an acorn button. 

Knowing his boyfriend is distracted enough, Chengcheng subtly took a deep breath before carefully pulling something out from his pocket. Justin is still immersed with the movie so Chengcheng exhaled his nervousness away as he wears one. 

Chengcheng then slowly and carefully slipped something on Justin’s left ring finger. The coldness of metal on his finger startled the latter. He abruptly turned around with wide eyes and was greeted by his boyfriend sheepishly smiling at him. 

“Wh-what’s th-this f-for?” Justin stuttered as his heart starts hammering in his chest and tears are about to present themselves. Chengcheng showed him his left hand that made the younger’s eyes widen even more. 

“Yours has my heartbeat line while mine has yours. Our names and the date we first met are engraved inside.” Chengcheng softly started then he intertwines their left hands. “It’s a promise of my love for you and a reminder that I’m always with you.” 

Chengcheng cups Justin’s face with his free hand, his thumb wiping the tears that silently streamed down. “Happy birthday, my light and love.” he greeted with a fond smile before placing a gentle yet firm kiss on Justin’s forehead. 

When he pulled away, Justin lightly slaps his chest with a pout. “Why do you always make me cry on special days?” Chengcheng lightheartedly chuckles. “You’re just a crybaby, pumpkin.” 

Justin playfully rolls his eyes at him then he squeezed his hand while looking straight into his eyes with pure happiness. “Only a year left, baby.” he muttered with a shy smile but the excitement on his tone can clearly be heard. 

Chengcheng fondly shakes his head at him while ruffling his hair. “Why do I feel like you’re more excited than I am?” Justin giggles then. “I’m excited to be officially yours, Cheng.” 

The older playfully squints his eyes at him. “Why does it look like you’re just excited to have a soul mark?” he teasingly remarked that made Justin laugh. “I’m equally excited for both, okay?” 

Chengcheng lightly pinches his cheeks because he’s being _too_ adorable again that made Justin scrunch his nose like a cat. Chengcheng’s heart soared in the sky and he can’t help but peck his lips. 

“Three years left, pumpkin.” he whispered while caressing Justin’s face. The younger tilts his head in confusion. “Till what?” Chengcheng kissed the back of his left hand. “Three years till our wedding.” he muttered while staring intently at him. 

Justin’s eyes widened while his cheeks turn in a deep shade of pink. “Are you serious?” Chengcheng nodded. “I’d marry you next year but I know Ting-ge won’t agree until he is married with Kun-ge so we’ll have to waituntil your 20th birthday.”

Before Justin can react, Chengcheng scoffs. “Hopefully by then, Kun-ge has already proposed or else we’ll get married before them.” Justin feels his heart wildly beating because he didn’t know the older has this kind of plan for them. 

Plans that he, himself, often daydreams about albeit they’re only his hopeful wishes. But with Chengcheng _actually_ saying them out loud with his tone full of conviction, Justin feels a calming presence surrounds him. 

_There is still a long way to go but Justin knows they’ll get there someday._

_Together. Like always._  

With that in mind, Justin pulls Chengcheng in a tight hug, which the latter automatically returned. After a short while, Chengcheng feels his shoulder getting damped so he immediately pulled away a bit. 

“Why are you crying again, pumpkin? Did I say something wrong?” he worriedly asked. Justin shakes his head with a smile. “You said the right words, baobei. You said the perfect words to make me cry out of happiness.” 

Chengcheng lets out a relieved sigh then he wipes Justin’s tears with his thumbs. “Is it safe to assume that this is the best gift you’ve ever received now?” he remarked with a smirk to lighten up the mood. 

Justin couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt. “You’re such a dummy.” Chengcheng shrugs with a proud smile. “But I’m _your_ dummy, baby.” he playfully winked that made the younger laugh again. 

“So? Is this the best gift?” Chengcheng inquired once more. “Nope.” the older pouts at Justin’s answer. “It’s still the video then huh?” Justin shakes his head with a smile. “I was lying a while ago. It wasn’t the best gift either.” 

Chengcheng tilts his head in confusion. “Then what is?” Justin cups his face then he smiles with fondness. “You. You are the _greatest_ gift I’ve ever received and nothing can ever top you.” he genuinely and proudly proclaimed. 

Chengcheng smiled from ear to ear before pulling his boyfriend in a tight hug. After a short while, he leans back only to capture Justin’s lips in another kiss full of nothing else but warmth, adoration, fondness, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the ring I have in mind!](https://www.findurings.com/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/C/N/CNTJZ08939S-1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> PS. This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle with me ≧◡≦
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
